Let the chaos begin!
by yamiyugi23
Summary: This selection of short one shots are answers to the Harry Potter Crossover Challenges yahoo group I am a member of! Each chapter will be one of the one shots from the group, drabble length and anything could happen in them so don't go at me!
1. Cats

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

**Hey! **Here's my answers to the challenges that appear bi-weekly on yahoo group! Hope they meet the challenge rules and you enjoy reading them!

This chapter's crossover will be with loveless but only mentioned at the end!

**Cats**

**Thanks for beta'ing BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**

"Quick! He's gone this way!"

The school watched as a group of Gryffindor's ran into the Great Hall during lunch time while chasing a group of cats.

"They're under the Slytheirn table!" Ron cried as he dived under the table only to miss the cats and for his head to somehow manage to get under Pansy Parkinson's skirt.

"Pervert!" Pansy cried as she quickly got out of the way and hit Ron with her hand, "Just what do you think you are doing!"

"We're chasing cats," Hermione said as she helped her boyfriend up and took out her want to do a location spell, "There was an accident in potions turning Professor Snape, Harry and some of our class into cats. We've managed to get most of them back so Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall can change them back but Professor Snape and Harry are being stubborn!"

"There they are!" Ron cried out as he pointed to the head table where a pissed off looking Professor Snape was trying to drink his coffee as nothing had ever happened while Harry was enjoying a scratch behind the ears by Professor Sprout.

"Damn cats," Hermione muttered as she and her class mates went up to the head table, "We love them yet hate them, yet we're all below them. Although they may be independent they certainly know how to get what they want!"

"And it doesn't help that they've been watching loveless either," Neville said with a sigh as he was talking about the anime/manga they had watched the other night.

**The End of challenge one!**

**Hope that's alright for the first challenge! Know its short but this fic should be all made up of my 'answers' to the challenges as I said!**

**Either way, hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Common

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this chapter is real life as the Harry Potter characters are basing what they have found out on fic's by fanfiction authors!

**Common**

** Thanks for beta'ing BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**

"Just what are you two looking at?" Hermione asked finally as she noticed the pile of paper that her two best friends were going through together, "Don't tell me your actually revising for your NEWTS that will be happening this year?"

Harry quickly looked up at Hermione and then back down at the papers and back up to Hermione with wide eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked as she felt herself getting short tempered.

"It's a common fact!" Ron suddenly burst out as he flipped through the pile of paper, "See? It's written again and again in each on!"

"And just what is this common fact?" Hermione asked, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from snapping.

Harry and Ron shared a cheeky look with each other before saying:

"The common fact is that you're an over worker!"

"My working habits is the common fact?" Hermione said as she picked up some of the papers and started to look through them before it hit her, "These don't have anything to do with our school work or our NEWTS! There all fanfiction about us! You really should be studying and not reading things like this!"

"See?" Ron said with a smug grin, "The common fact is right, you're an over worker, all of these fanfiction authors agree with us!"

**The end of this challenge!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Disbelief

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be Sailor Moon! Also don't read this if you hate Draco Malfoy bashing!

**Disbelief**

**Big thanks to ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing!**

"Dracie poo! I didn't know you were a cross dresser!" Pansy's voice screamed in the Slytherin's common rooms.

"I'm not..." Draco muttered with wide disbelieving eyes as he sat down on a chair next to the burning fire, "Any clothes I put on turn into _this outfit_."

"I'm finding it hard to believe you there Draco," Blaise, Draco's long time friend, said as he looked at Draco with Disbelief, "Looks like your enjoying those clothes, I would to if the breeze up there is anything like I heard about."

"Pervert," Draco muttered while trying to make sure no wandering eyes found their way to see what's under his blue skirt.

A muggle born female first year student came up to Draco and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!"

"Merlin's beard! What are you on about," Draco said with a sneer at the first year that now seemed to be in tears.

"You don't know...but you're wearing Sailor Moon's outfit! You've got to be a fan!" the first year girl said almost in tears, "You've just got to be a fan if you're wearing her outfit."

Draco shared a look with Pansy and Blaise before leaning forward so he was closer to the first year, being careful of his new outfit, he asked, "Just whose outfit am I wearing then."

The first year sniffled and looked up at Draco with big eyes, "Sailor Moon, protector of everything good, the Moon Princess...wait I understand now!"

"Understand..." Draco said slowly not seeing his two friends behind him laughing.

"Yeap and don't worry!" she said with a large grin, "I won't tell anyone who you really are Sailor Moon!"

As the first year walked away the trio heard mutterings of 'Draco Malfoy is Sailor Moon, who would have thought!' and 'Does that make Harry Potter Tuxedo mask?'

"I'm dressed up as some muggle female super hero!" Draco screamed before running back into his dorm room, slamming the door behind him.

"That was mean Harry," Pansy said as the magic wore off and Hermione Granger appeared where Pansy Parkinson had been.

Harry just shook his head in amusement, "I'm just shocked that the real Blaise and Pansy allowed us to do this and even helped us!"

**The end!**

**That's another one done! Sorry if they seem a bit rushed but they're something like 6 months overdue these one shot response as I've left them while I completed my exams in college! Hopefully once I'm on the same level as the others doing this challenge I'll be able to make these one shots longer and better for you!**


	4. Caught

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be Yugioh and has been requested to be a Yugioh crossover by –MoonxStar- with Harry as a little brother!

**Caught**

**Big thanks to ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath and Draco for beta'ing!**

"I'm going to kill that little brat," Mairk yelled as he hopped around on one foot with his other foot in his hands.

"Who are you going to kill?" Ishizu asked as she paused at her brothers door.

"Harry," Mairk said as if that explained everything...which it did.

"Ah, so Yugi's little brother is over from England then?" Ishizu asked with a smile at her brother's antics.

"Yeah, but don't know how the hell they can be brothers, they look nothing like each other," Mairk muttered while he rubbed his sore big toe.

"There are such things as family without the blood," Ishizu said as she started to walk back the way she came, "Oh and Mairk?"

"Yeah sis?" Mairk asked as he put on his trainers.

Ishzu gave him a small smile, "How many times do I have to tell you to not go around bare footed in the house and wear your slippers?"

With that she disappeared leaving Mairk to his ranting's about when he caught Harry.

*****Later that afternoon*****

"I take it that Master Mairk still hasn't caught Harry?" Odion asked as he placed a tea set down on the living room table.

Ishizu just nodded to the window that showed the back garden, "Just look outside and see for yourself."

Odion gave a nod and finished what he was doing, once done he moved to the window only to find a shocking sight.

Mairk was chasing what he thought was Harry, Yugi's little brother, only for Odion to see the truth. Mairk was only running around in a circle with a piece of string taped to a hat he was wearing that had a photo of Harry in Mairk's eyesight.

Looking up into what has become to be known as 'Harry's tree' Odion spotted Harry sitting on the lowest tree branch watching Mairk trying to get him.

With a sigh Odion joined Ishizu on the sofa, "How many hours?"

"Oh, that Mairk's saying 'Harry will be caught, little brother of the king of games or no little brother of the king of games?" Ishizu asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Odion gave a sigh, "From when they started they're little...game...in the back garden."

Ishizu gave a secretive smile, "Oh only about 4 or 5 hours."

**The End!**

**There you go –MoonxStar- Hope I've done the first drabble for you alright!**


	5. Stray

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be GundamWing /Ac and has been requested to be a GundamWing /Ac crossover by –MoonxStar- with Harry being a little brother to one of the Gundam pilots!

**Stray**

**Big thanks to ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath and Draco for beta'ing!**

"Stupid flamingo princess," Duo muttered as he walked home from his latest mission with a stray kitten that had played an important part during the last mission, for him and Heero to protect the flamingo princess, aka Relena.

Only it didn't go to well, the moment she had spotted them Duo had been thrown out of her way and Relena had clung onto Heero's arm for the intire time they were there.

Duo knew that he should of been angry about the girl clinging onto _his_ boyfriend and there being a chance of her stealing Heero away from him, but they say that actions speak louder than words and in this case they did.

"My little Hero," Duo said as he held up the stray kitten as he walked with a grin on his face, "You might be Harry Potter in animagus form, but no one, but only the two of us know that don't we?"

Because of the war in the wizarding world Harry had to gain his animagus form early on to help him escape from Death Eaters. It was during one of these many escapes that Duo had found him and his secret had come out.

The following day after a long time at the end of Heero's gun Harry had been cleared as a friend and with the family act that Relena had brought together Duo's new little brother.

And with the mission: Protect the flamingo princess had been announced Duo had an anocmment of his own...he wanted to show his little brother what he did for a living.

Wufei's answer was: "This is a preventors mission Maxwell, not a bring your younger sibling into work day at the office."

But being who he is Duo ignored everyone and took his little brother on the mission through he made sure to keep Harry in his animagus form, safer if the bad guys didn't know what Harry looked like and only saw a stray emerald eyed kitten.

"I remember it as if its happening right now," Duo said with a dreamy sigh as he huged his little brother-kitten.

_Flash back of sorts_

"_Duo Maxwell, get your bloody cat away from me," Relana screamed as Duo held Harry, arms straight out, for Relena to get a better look at the 'cute and adorable kitten'._

_It was at this time through that Harry had decided that he didn't like Relena very much either while thinking 'I need the bathroom'._

_End of Flash Back:_

"To others you may appear as a little stray kitten we've adopted, but at least I know the truth," Duo said with an evil grin that Harry returned through in a cute kitten version of an evil grin.

Duo turned the last corner to get to his and Heero's flat when he found Heero already waiting for him outside of the building.

Heero gave him one of his rare amused looks, "So it _was_ your _little stray kitten_ that urinated on Relena."

**The End.**

**That's the other one you wanted doing –MoonxStars- Hope you liked it too!**


	6. Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be with Ouran High School Host Club! Also Kyoya will be OOC!

**Trouble**

**Big thanks to ****Draco for beta'ing!**

"Kyoya what's the matter?" Hunni asked as he found Kyoya curled up in a corner growing mushrooms much like Tamaki did after Haruhi had insulted him.

"Trouble," Kyoya muttered as he poked a partially big mushroom, "He brings it with him where ever he goes."

"What's the matter Kyoya? Who's nothing, but trouble?" Tamaki asked as he knelt down and checked on his friend, for once he was serious.

"Who has stolen our title?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked who had dared to steal their title of the kings of trouble.

"Harry Potter," Haruhi said in the back ground as she helped Mori place the last decoration down for the club's newest theme, "The new exchange student from England."

"Him?" all of the host's asked in shock at the same time.

"How the hell can someone like Harry cause Kyoya to become like this?" Tamaki asked in shock, he had meet Harry before and the boy he remembered meeting was a shy and kind boy yet with wisdom and knowledge that no normal boy his age should know.

"H-h-he had his own pet Hitachiin twins!" Kyoya said suddenly as he turned around and placed his hands on Tamaki's shoulders only to show the front of his top which read: "Trouble rules and being good drools." "Curse you Harry Potter!" Kyoya yelled with tears running down his face while the rest of the host club could only watch on in shock at seeing this new side of the 'shadow king'.

The End.


	7. Storm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be Bayblade! Again the characters may be OOC because this is my first time writing them! Again, Draco bashing so be warned. I really do like Draco…in yaoi but he makes such a good bad guy as he does a good guy!

**Storm**

**Big thanks to ****Draco for beta'ing!**

"You expect us to learn a muggle game?" Draco Malfoy asked with a sneer one morning at breakfast in answer to the Headmasters announcement.

"That is correct Mr. Malfoy," Headmaster Dumbledore said with a nod of his head, "With the war going on it is felt that a better understanding between magical people and non magical people is needed."

"And the Headmaster seems to think that the best way to do this is by a game," Professor Snape said with a sneer.

"And what is the game called?" Hermione Granger asked politly.

A boy with lots of yellow spiky hair, blue eyes and wearing a pair of yellow dungeries with a large smile stepped forward.

"I'm Max and it's called Bayblade's and this is a Bayblade," the boy, now known as Max, held up what looked like a muggle spinning top.

Malfoy gave a sneer as he looked at the Bayblade in Max's hand, "You expect us to learn how to play with muggle spinning tops? Old man you've had one too many lemon drops."

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said with a disappointed look, "20 points from Slytherin for improper language towards the Headmaster and for insulting our guests."

Draco muttered about stupid muggle loving fools as he began to sit down, but was stopped half way by a boy with long blue hair wearing a baseball cap and had on a pair of blue shorts and a yellow T-shirt with a white and red jacket on that came up to his elbows with some sort of brown fingerless gloves that came up to protect his wrisits and stopped halfway to his elbow.

"Hey, the names Tyson the Bayblade world champion," Tyson yelled as he brought out his own Bayblade, "I'll show you to watch your manners with a little inside storm."

"An inside storm? A muggle can't use magic to create an inside storm," Draco sneered and was about to begin another round of insults when a voice yelled 'let it rip'.

The next thing Draco knew was that he was inside what seemed to be a mini-hurricane with the winds off of the hurricane hitting him like swords.

When the storm finally stopped Draco noticed the muggle spinning top returning back to Tyson through before he could start to demand anything and threaten the muggle with the crazy spinning top the Great Hall echoed with laughter.

Looking down Draco noticed that the wind like swords had cut through his clothes so that he was only covered in the most important areas without damage while the rest of his clothes were in ruins.

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince who went around insulting everyone's clothes had just got a taste of his own medicine.

**The End.**

**Hey, sorry if this chapter seems a bit harsh on Draco but I was a bit **** off when I wrote this so I guess my anger went out on poor Draco.**


	8. Change

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be Tekkeman and again this is my first time writing Tekkeman so don't mind any mistakes or characters that are OOC.

**Change**

**Big thanks to ****Draco for beta'ing!**

Harry sighed as he watched his older honorary brother, D-boy (short for Dangerous Boy) who was now sitting a few seats away from him and playing a game of cards with the other space knights.

Harry had to smile, when he had first meet his older brother he had cared about nothing, but defeating the Omega and the Radam, but slowly over time D-boy changed.

Harry remembered the first prank that D-boy had played, he had helped plan it and set it up. Being the over protective big brother he was D-boy didn't allow Harry to take part no matter how much experience on the battle field he had with Voldermort.

"Hey Harry," D-Boy's worried voice called, "Come over here and help your big bro out."

Wondering what could have gotten his brother sounding so worried Harry quickly stood up and walked over to the group.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked D-boy, worried about what could of gotten his brother so worried for, it wasn't long ago that only his safety and fighting the Omega and Radam could get this response from him so Harry was still a bit nervous at times.

"Look," D-boy said as he held up his hand to show Harry his cards, "I'm losing!"

"You're losing a card game?" Harry asked with a sweat drop, "I thought it had something to do with those Radam."

D-boy shook his head, "Its much worse then that if I lose, I'll have to do all of the cooking for a month!"

Harry paled, the last time his big brother had been allowed to cook was the last time, they had used the result of his cooking to kill off the Radam and it not only worked on one or two, but a whole pod. That was how deadly D-boy's cooking was.

"Alright, I'll help you," Harry said as he sat down next to his brother, maybe he could use his magic to help his brother winning, it would after all be the same as saving them all from Voldermort if he compared saving them from his brothers cooking.

"What do you get if you…we win?" Harry asked suddenly getting nervous looks from the space knights playing, "Oh no, you're not saying it's the same prizes as last time are you."

"Don't worry boy," Noal said with a grin as he patted Harry on the back, "I'm sure when I win I'll enjoy all those old English food's you'll be cooking for me for a month."

Harry groaned and face palmed, "Why can't you guys ever pick a different prize for?"

Yes, change was good, but also change could be a major pain in the butt.

**The End!**

**Yayay! Only two more one shot's/drabbles to go until I'm up to date and not 6 months behind anymore! If my maths, no matter how bad at it I am, is right then I'm only 1 month behind now!**


	9. Ghost Stories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be Ghost in the Shell. Again, I'm basically trying out new fandoms that I've never written in and see if I'm any good at them before writing a full length fic so don't mind the characters being OOC! I'm also slightly changing the two fandom's timelines so they can meet.

**Ghost Stories**

**This drabble has not been beta'ed so please do not comment on it or any spellings/errors in it.**

"Major are you sure this is such a good idea?" Togusa asked as they stood before what seemed to be a pile of ruins from the Bronze Age, "They say that any technology brought into these ruin's lands are totally unusable as soon as they enter the land."

"Oh don't you worry about that," Major said as she placed what seemed to be an old fashion radio on her hip.

"Why the hell do you have such an old fashion radio for?" Togusa asked with a frown, "I mean with your cyber implants and your cyborg body why do you need such tools? And such old ones too?"

"You idiot," Batou said as he carried the last piece of equipment over and placed it down, "Don't you think that we might be testing different types of technologies? Anyway this isn't your normal mission."

"It isn't?" Togusa asked as they finished getting ready and started walking towards the ruins.

"Nope, where here to investigate the ghost sightings that's been reported a lot lately," Major said as they entered the grounds of the ruins, "Seems that this is there ghosts favourite time of year if the ghost stories are to be believed."

Togusa gulped, "You mean there have been ghost sightings here?"

"That's right," a young sounding voice said from behind Togusa, "It's said that there was a war here and the children of the castle fought in it, many of their lives was lost and it is rumoured that the children's spirits stay on to guard the castle from any other attacks just like that day they died."

"Thanks for the ghost story mate," Togusa said nervously as he turned around to look at the person that had just spoke only to find no one there.

Suddenly a head of a boy with emerald eyes and black hair appeared out of nowhere, without a body.

The head gave an amused smile, "Hi."

"G-g-g-ghost!" Togusa yelled out as he ran past the others and back down to the main road.

Batou gave a tired sigh as he and the Major along with the floating head watched Togusa disappear.

Batou gave the Major a disapproving look, "Major did you really have to introduce him to your little cousin that way? Togusa knows nothing about magic."

**The End. And remember this drabble isn't beta'ed so don't tell me about the grammar/spelling errors okay?**

**Only one more of these to go and I'm up to date with the challenges! Hope your enjoying them even if they're not very good!**


	10. Busted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money or any of the crossovers that any of these drabbles/oneshots may be in that I use as I try to use a different one each time! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be Sharman King

**Busted**

**Again this drabble hasn't been beta'ed so no telling me off or anything about spelling/grammar errors please.**

"Anna please!" Manta cried as Anna gave him another pile of chores on top of his already large pile.

"Shut it Shorty," Anna said as she walked through her's and Yoh's home throwing doors open and looking inside before moving onto the next room and so on, "I want to know where the two of them are."

Manta gave a quiet whimper, ever since Anna had found out that Yoh was bisexual and it seemed that Yoh wasn't her fiancée but Hao was before they killed him, Anna had been a demon to deal with.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Manta said quickly as he followed Anna through the house.

"I know that Yoh's been sneaking out of training and seeing someone," Anna said as she threw open another door to show just another empty room.

"Well Anna you do see a lot of people when you're out jogging," Manta said as he tried to cover up for his best friend almost brother.

"Don't give me that," Anna said as she gave up opening doors to empty rooms and took her beads from around her neck in hand.

"Anna is that really necessary to find Yoh? I mean this is his own house," Manta said while sweating buckets behind Anna.

"If that idiot isn't going to tell me what his up to then I'm going to find out my way," Anna said with fire in her eyes as she began to chant.

'This is going to end in blood and tears' Manta thought as he watched Anna carry out the spell/chant.

Only a few seconds later Anna's eyes opened and her face turned into a smile.

"Oh no," Manta said as he spotted Anna's smile, "This can't mean anything good if Anna's smiling."

Manta watched as Anna disappeared for a few minutes then came back carrying a camra.

"Anna," Manta called as he tried to catch up to Anna who by the looks of it was already half way to where Yoh was, "For all we know Yoh could be having a shower!"

"Seen it all before," Anna said as she walked up the stairs.

"What!" Manta yelled while trying to get the image of Anna helping Yoh with a few 'problems'.

Anna didn't answer but stopped outside of an empty guest room, "That idiots going to pay."

"Anna?" Manta asked as he finally caught up and came to a stop next to her panting heavily.

Anna didn't response she only quickly opened the door, took a picture of whatever was happening in the room then walked away while muttering, "You're so busted Yoh."

Confused by what Anna could have meant Manta looked into the room only to find a shocking sight.

Yoh was making out with their new next door neighbour Harry Potter, and Anna had taken a photo of it to post on her yaoi fan girl website.

"They've been busted and yet they're still at it?" Manta said with wide eyes.

Manta knew that Yoh's family and everyone in the Sharman community didn't care about what sex your lover was or who but poor poor Yoh and Harry.

"You two do know your busted right?" Manta asked as he broke apart the quickly heating up make out session, "Anna's took a photo of you two making out and is about to post it on her yaoi fan girl website! You two are going to have to be careful with all of those fan girls around now."

**The End.**

**Poor Yoh and Harry *mock sigh* They should of hidden better from Anna during their make out session huh? **

**Anyway I'm now up to date with all of the challenges in the group and I'll be posting the next chapter to this every time the next challenge in the group comes up!**


	11. AnimeManga in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!**

**This one shots challenge is:** Someone in the Harry Potter universe loves a manga/anime and brings something from that manga/anime to Hogwarts. If the characters from the manga/anime universe show up, it is up to you.

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be Gravitation. Again, I'm basically trying out new fandoms that I've never written in so don't mind the characters being OOC!

Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1 has requested Gravitation for this one shot, so send in your requests for the other one shots!

**Anime/Manga**

**Big thanks to ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**** for beta'ing!**

"Kumagoro?"

Sybil Trelawney paused as she had come out of the tower for her once a month walk and she stepped outside into the hot summer day.

"Kumagoro, he is also known as the Grim!" came the voice of Harry Potter from his seat around a tree with Ron and Hermione.

"Honestly Harry, how can a stuff pink toy Kangaroo be the Grim?" Hermione asked making Sybil frown.

Miss. Granger was the voice of science and logic not one that knew a fine art like Divination…unlike Mr. Potter did with what she had…_overheard_.

"It's true! Just ask Ryuichi Sakuma!" Harry said as Sybil watched the boy hold the stuff toy close, "He says it tells him, it tells me many things."

"Like what mate?" Ron asked as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Harry leaned in close as if to whisper but Sybill could still hear him, "Ryuichi says that Kumagoro tells him whose going to be number one in the music charts this week, whose hiding where when they're playing hid and seek, Kumagoro even tells the monsters to get lost! But that's not all; Ryuichi said that this one time when someone died they said that…"

Sybill felt her eyes go wide, was this stuff toy some sort of God from the beyond? She had to know, so quietly and making sure not to get Potter and his friends suspicious of her Sybill slowly made her way closer to them to hear what this pink kangaroo had done.

Harry gave his two friends a serious look, "They said their last words were 'Kumagoro killed me' and right there in front of him WAS Kumagoro!"

The next thing anyone knew was a load thud was heard and Sybill Trelawney had fainted.

"Honestly Harry did you have to do that," Hermione asked with a glare.

"Come off it 'Mione, it's pretty funny and that old bat got what she deserved," Ron snickered.

Harry hugged the pink Kangaroo toy tightly, "Really though, you two should lay off me bringing Kumagoro and my other Gravitation stuff with me into Hogwarts and watch the anime with me or at least read the books! I mean it's scary how similar Eiri Yuki and Severus Snape can be at times!"

**Until the next challenge one shot! If you've got a crossover with Harry Potter you'd like to see then tell me and I'll do my best to do them for you!**


	12. Harry Potter in AnimeManga

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be with Full Metal Alchemist! Also Ed and Al will be OOC! Like I said this is the first time I'm writing them along with other new characters in these one shots/drabbles.

**Anime/Manga loves Harry Potter**

"No," Ed said as he crossed his arms and glared at his younger brother, "For the last time my answer is no."

"But brother," the large metal armour winnd, "It's the newest movie of Harry Potter out today and we get in for half price if we dress up as a character out of the Harry Potter books."

Ed looked his brother up and down, "And just what are you going to be? A tin can?"

Al sighed at his brother, "No I'm going to be one of those amours that move by themselves in Hogwarts hallways."

Ed glared at the outfit his brother was holding, "I will not wear _that_, can't I go as something else like one of those normal people or something?"

"But brother this costumes perfect for you," Al said as he tried to purseade his brother, "Your both smart, prodigies, you both know a lot of things and and..."

"And that's where the similarities end Al," Ed said with a glare at the costume, "Want to know another reason why it won't work?"

Al gave a depressed sigh, "Why bother?"

Ed gave the costume a poke, "I'm male and that character is for a female."

*****Later that night after the Harry Potter movie*****

"I hate you Al," Ed growled out as he punched another pervert who was trying to look up his skirt.

"But brother," Al said knowing that his brother didn't truly hate him, "You make such a cute Hermione and you got to admit that the Harry Potter movie was great."

"Yeah it was good," Ed muttered as he punched another pervert who had just found out he was male, "But I think I agree with Hermione punching idiots like Malfoy, look I've got some of my own."

Ed motioned behind him where a queue of perverts was queuing up as if for Ed to punch them.

**To be continued in the next challenge...**

**Hope you liked it and you can still continue to request ideas!**


	13. Personal Ads

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be with Yugioh!

**Personal Ad's**

**Thanks for beta'ing BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath!**

"You do know that he'll properly kill us for doing this right?" Yugi said as Ryou pulled out a newspaper with the personal adds section on top, "And don't you think that a 'normal' person would be scared or call the insane asylum for Bakura when they meet him through these personal ads?"

"That's the beauty of it," Ryou said with a grin as he showed Yugi the title of the newspaper.

"The Prophet," Yugi read, "I still don't know about this Ryou…"

"I'll be fine Yugi, nothing will probably come of it anyway," Ryou said as he pulled out a piece of paper and got a pen, "What are we going to put down about Bakura that won't scare everyone off?"

"Why not just tell the truth?" Yugi said with a shrug of his shoulders causing Ryou to cry out in victory.

"That's it Yugi!" Ryou said with a grin as he started writing madly.

"What did I say?" Yugi asked as he watched Ryou only to have a piece of paper shoved in his face.

"Read," Ryou demanded as Yugi began to read:

_Long white spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes looking for a friend that will hopefully turn into true love, must enjoy causing chaos and mayhem, scaring little children and killing people. Need's to enjoy the 'darker' side of things and be open minded enough not to judge on first meeting but get to know each other over a very long period of time. Mature person is wanted._

_Love: causing chaos and squashing enemies._

_Hates: a certain 'hero' that keeps getting in the way of his plans._

_Still interested? Then please contract my twin brother who's the people person on: 042 76 000 000 (1)._

"Perfect," Ryou and Yugi said as they shared a grin.

"Now we've just got to get it to the newspaper and printed before Bakura finds out," Yugi said as he trailed off as he spotted Yami walking by, "Hey love, could you do me a favour? It involves…bashing Bakura."

*****A few days later with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy*****

"My Lord!"Lucius Malfoy cried happily as he looked up from his copy of The Prophet, "Look at this personal add, it's perfect for you. The person even said a friend at first and they have to enjoy causing chaos and mayhem!"

"Finally we found someone to be my friend," Voldemort said as he turned the magical TV off in the corner that was playing Barney (2), "What's the name?"

Lucius read the bit that the newspaper always added at the bottom if you were interested, "His name is Bakura."

"Interesting," Voldemort thought as he looked at the personal ad, "So the name of my new friend is Bakura…"

**The End of this challenge one shot thingy.**

**(1) 024 76 is the area code for my area and 024 76 000 000 is not a real phone number as I made it up so please don't go trying it out.**

**(2) I don't own Barney! And thank Ra for that! If I did I'd get my head checked out!**


	14. Hero

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be with Naruto! Also Voldemort and Orochimaru will be OOC! Like I said this is the first time I'm writing them along with other new characters in these one shots/drabbles.

**Hero**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady!**

"Mine is worse than yours!" Voldemort cried out angrily, "He just won't stop no matter what I do!"

Orochimaru gave a hiss of anger, "Mine world's hero keeps coming back from the dead! He won't stay there no matter how many times I try to put him there!"

"Mine can talk to snakes!" Voldemort hissed out, "Every time I try to send a snake to bite him the snake comes back saying that they refuse to bite his as his a speaker!"

"So! Mine's got a powerful and feared demon within him! You try sending demon's out to kill off what they're scared off!" Orochimaru countered, "Mine just keeps on doing the impossible! When he shouldn't be up and should be down for the count he suddenly stands up, gets more power from somewhere and saves the day!"

Voldemort frowned, "My world's hero's exactly the same, always coming out on top, and soon they'll be no work for us bad guys!"

"You got that right!" Orochimaru said with an irritated glare, "They're always winning! Without darkness there wouldn't be any light and without the light there wouldn't be any use for heroes!"

Voldemort nodded, "You got that right, and something must be done! We shouldn't be fighting!"

"Your right!" cried Orochimaru with a snake like grin, "We should be saving that for showing our hero's just who is the most powerful..."

Both Voldemort and Orochimaru looked at each other with evil grin's on their faces before saying, "Not them, us!"

***A few hours later in the Naruto world***

"Has anything happened with Orochimaru lately?" Tsunade asked with a frown, "His been very quite lately, he has to be up to something."

"The Akatsuki hasn't made any moves either," Naruto said with a frown, "It's like...no that would be stupid...but it could have happened..."

"What could have happened?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto looked around the room, seeing that Tsunade, Sakura, Sai, Jiraiya and Kakashi was waiting for him to explain he continued.

"It's like the bad guys and evil doers have just fallen off the planet somehow, like they don't exist anymore..." Naruto said as he looked up at them all, "You think this could be their way of luring us into a false sense of security?"

Tsunade leant forward, "I'm not sure about them falling off of the face of the planet but I agree with Naruto about them all coming together and attacking us at once when we've let our guard down."

Everyone nodded but Sai spoke up, "Then we must not let our guard down."

Sakura and Naruto shared fond looks.

"It's not that easy Sai," Sakura explained to the emotionless boy, "Everyone drops their guard, and they have to."

"They do?" Sai asked looking at Naruto.

"That's right," Naruto said, "They drop their guard to sleep, and do similar things! It'd be unhealthy if they didn't drop their guard and relax once in a while."

Sai nodded, "Then I have just done it for you."

"Done what?" Kakashi asked, his one visible eye blinking in confusion.

"Dropped my guard," Sai said as he pointed up at the ceiling where a boy with emerald eyes and raven black hair seemed to be battling two large snakes, "I even placed a silencing Jutsus on them so they wouldn't interrupt our meeting."

The room was stone silent until there was a flurry of action, cancelling the Jutsu Tsunade and Jiraiya made quick work of the two large snakes while Naruto pulled the boy out of harm's way and Sakura checked the boy over for any injures/weapons.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked once they were sure that the emerald eyed boy wasn't dangerous to them.

"I'll tell you what's happened," the emerald eyed boy said, blowing his fringe out of his eyes to show a lightning bolt scar, "Seems your bad guy's and my bad guy's teamed up, merged our worlds somehow together and started to fight together."

The Shinobi blinked as one.

"And how long has this fight been going on for?" Tsunade asked, wondering if the boy had mental problems, "Got any proof?"

"The fight started about an hour ago, which was the same time you entered this building," the boy said before motioning to the window, "And as for proof look out of the window."

The Shinobi looked out of the window and found the boy's words to be true, people dressed similarly to the boy was fighting Orochimaru's people along with what they thought to be the other bad guy's people alongside their own ninja's.

"How the hell did we not notice it before?" swore Kakashi as he and the other's checked themselves over to be battle ready.

Sai shrugged, "You asked not to be disturbed and the fight wasn't helping so when we entered the building I put up a silencing Jutsu."

With a few quick hand movements Sai took down the silencing Jutsu only for the noise of battle to fill the room.

"I hate it when bad guy's team up against us hero's of the light," the emerald eyed boy said as they ran down the stairs to join the fight while others jumped out of the window, "It always spells trouble."

"We'll look at it like this," Naruto said with a playful grin, "We'll be able to help each other...plus it's like killing two birds with one stone!"

Harry let out a groan of annoyance as they exited the building to find Voldemort and the other snake like man laughing as they fought.

"Let's get this over with," Harry said with a sigh as they joined the battle, "You know what?"

"What?" Naruto asked from behind Harry who was fighting with him as a pair.

Harry defeated another enemy, "Sometimes I wish that I could be a bad guy, look at them laughing, they seem to have more fun than us Hero's of the light."

**The End!**

**Sorry that this and Enemy took so long to get out and is past their date in the challenge but my mum was having brain surgery and I just started my 2****nd**** year at college.**


	15. Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be with Lord of the Rings! Also Harry will be OOC! Like I said this is the first time I'm writing them along with other new characters in these one shots/drabbles.

**Enemy**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady!**

"So, you've been a hero?" Frodo asked nervously as they walked through Rivendell, he fingered the One Ring.

"That's right and just like Great Grandfather Gandalf said, I've dealt with something similar to your ring," Harry said kindly with his hands hidden behind his back.

"And you're still alive and fine…that's good to know," Frodo said as he weighed up his options of coming back alive, "What's that you've got behind your back?"

Harry gave a fake innocent smile, "Oh nothing…"

Frodo gave Harry a look through narrow eyes, "Really?"

"Really," Harry chirped, "Grandfather Gandalf just gave it to me, said something about it being able to keep certain types of people away from young hero's such as ourselves."

"Really?" Frodo asked, "Think it can keep Sauron away from us?"

Harry frowned, "Not sure if your Dark Wizard is _that type _of person, we'll need to ask Grandfather about that."

"Let's go and ask him then, I know that his free about now for another hour or so and normally board," Frodo said as he turned and walked away.

Frodo never noticed Harry hitting a perverted old man who had come for the council by a frying pan.

"Harry?" Frodo asked blinking as Harry walked along side him, "You alright?"

"Yeah…want a go?" Harry said offering the frying pan to Frodo.

Looking at the frying pan then at the man on the floor everything seemed to click in Frodo's head.

"I'll have a go, good practice for our journey," Frodo said, enjoying this new protective side of Gandalf and this innocent naive side of Harry.

Taking the frying pan, Frodo gave the perverted man one last hit before they continued on their way to ask Gandalf if their new weapon would work on Sauron.

*****Time skip and Scene skip to the end of the LOTR's books when Frodo and Gollum are fighting*****

"Stay strong Frodo," Harry said breathless as they both took hold of the frying pan's handle.

Gollum could only watch in shock as he was hit on the head with a frying pan and fell into the fiery lava pits below with the Ring.

"We did it!" Sam cried out only to groan when Frodo and Harry yelled out:

"The Frying Pan saved us all from the Ring!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry this one and the next one is out a bit late but better late than never but RL has been a pain! Hope you enjoyed it…and I didn't kill too many brain cells…**


	16. Enough

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be with Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! Also characters will be OOC! Like I said this is the first time I'm writing them along with other new characters in these one shots/drabbles.

**Enough!**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady and Draco!**

**Hey, sorry for slow updates this month but I'm taking part in NoNaWriMo while trying to do college and doing fanfiction and real life all rolled up into one so I warn you in advance that my updates for November might be a little bit iffy at times!**

"Come back here you evil spider!" Harry's voice echoed throughout the village, "I WILL get you and unlock the next gift!"

The spider, a cursed spider that was to be destroyed to free the brothers from the evil spell, ignored Harry and continued moving along the wall.

"The kid's still at it?" a villager asked his friend, "The kid's been after that same spider for three nights now."

"I know," the villager's friend said with a sigh, "It's getting ridiculous."

The duo watched as the boy in green clothing spent the next six hours chasing around after the spider. It was when the black haired, emerald eyed boy almost fell down the empty well as he chased after the spider that the two decided to call out.

"Alright kid! ENOUGH!" the villager and his friend called out.

"You're putting yourself in danger," the villager told the boy, "Let the adults show you how it's done."

Harry watched and didn't hold in his smug smirk when a few hours later both adult men had not killed the curse spider or had gotten any closer to it then Harry had but they both had a broken leg from when they fell down the stairs after the cursed spider.

"You know that the spider we've been after today has a name," Harry said once the healers had finished bandaging up the two men's legs.

"Oh?" one of the men said, "And what might this spider's name be?"

Both males had the look of 'I'm-going-crazy-but-got-to-kill-that-spider' on their faces much to Harry's amusement.

"The spider's name is," Harry said with a smirk as he shouted the spiders name, "ENOUGH!"

**The End of This Challenge.**

**Sorry, couldn't resist doing this one shot! Just came to me in a flash!**


	17. Familiar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money! This selection of short one shots are answers to the yahoo group I am a member of!

The crossover for this one shot/drabble will be with GundamWing /Ac! Also like normal the characters will be OOC! Like I said this is the first time I'm writing them along with other new characters in these one shots/drabbles.

**Familiar**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady and Draco!**

"I'll kill that damn flea bag!" Draco Malfoy cried out as he stormed into the Great Hall.

Whispers, mutterings and rumours began to spread as everyone watched as Malfoy didn't go to the Slytherin table but to the Gryffindor table and stood in front of the Golden Trio.

"Give me that flea bag so I can kill it," Draco hissed out like a snake as he looked Hermione in the eyes.

"It wasn't Crookshank's fault Malfoy! He wasn't even in the room when it happened!" Hermione answered, not letting Malfoy get within a mile of her cat.

"That damn demon was, I saw him!" Draco said angrily, though being a Slytherin he had survival skills and watched what he did in front of the staff members of Hogwarts.

"You were probably seeing things," Hermione said with a shrug, "There's no way it's possible."

"It is possible! It's the damn cat's fault that it happened!" Draco said with an ice cold glare as he crossed his arms.

Before anything more could happen Dumbledore spoke up.

"And just what problem are we having Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger?"

Both students looked at the age old Headmaster before speaking at the same time:

"That Crookshanks shot Malfoy/Me with a gun!"

This caused everyone in the Great Hall to pause and blink in shock, were two of their brightest students going crazy?

"Cats can't hold guns and besides Crookshanks might be smart but he is not that smart," Hermione said as she crossed her own arms.

"The flea bag can, and is, that smart because he is your familiar Granger," Malfoy said with a sneer, glad that Granger the sense to read about everything to do with the Wizarding world so he wouldn't have to explain himself.

"That still doesn't make sense," Hermione said with a look at the Headmaster, "Sir, you can't believe Malfoy can you? I mean how can a cat, even if its part Kanezal and smarter than normal, even get a gun in a place like Hogwarts let alone hold one!"

Dumbledore let out a sigh; it seemed that they had another two students going through the same thing.

"I understand what's going on here," Dumbledore said with a sigh as he sat down in his chair, "We've had this happen once before."

"And!" both Draco and Granger said with a glare at each other.

Snape sent the two an amused look, "They were called James Potter and Lily Evans."

Draco and Hermione didn't need any other words to be shared as they quickly stepped back from each other as if the other one had a deadly illness.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER/HIM!" Draco and Hermione cried out.

There only answer was a raised eyebrow from Dumbledore making them both want to scream in anger.

*****while above is happening but with 'Crookshanks' in the Gryfondor Common room*****

Crookshanks lay on the red sofa in front of the roaring fire, a smug look on his face.

His plan to liven up this boring place had worked perfectly.

A couple of months before his new 'owner' had brought him; Crookshanks had been the one and only Duo Maxwell. Duo had been out on a Preventers mission when a strange man with a stick said something causing everything to go dark, the next thing that the Gundam pilot now cat knew was that he had was being looked after by an old woman and somehow on the way to a pet shop, a magical one at that.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Duo looked into the fire as he planned out the next part of his chaos.

Duo gave a heavy sigh before thinking to himself 'I wonder how long and what I'll have to do to get this Malfoy boy and Hermione together.'

Duo wasn't sure but he planned to use his status as Hermione's familiar to his advantage.

**The End of this challenge!**

**Hey, sorry for this update not being so good or long but I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo for the first time plus I have college to cope with and trying to keep my fic's up to date for you all! So until I work out a balance please be pacint with me!**


	18. Review

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter nor Jing, the Bandit King. I have no rights to either of them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Review**

_Jing – King of Bandits diary – Date: XX/XX/XXXX_

_Subject: Exploring the new area we came across_.

Dear Diary,

Today myself and Kir found a new area in our large world today, the locals call it London, England. I found myself lost in a large street where there was motor vehicles like I had never seen before going up and down the middle of the road, people was walking on both sides of the street as if they wasn't bothered by so many motor vehicles being in one place.

London is a very busy place, so many people to steal from, so much to see and plan about stealing. Everything seems to be begging me to steal it, doesn't help that Kir's found himself a place he like's here called a 'brothel', I'm not sure I even want to go in so for now I'm leaving Kir to it.

Through that's not important, as I was walking down the road in London I found myself knocked by a person in a black suit carrying lots of bags. I expected to fall to the ground only to find myself in a pub. I swore diary, that pub wasn't there before; I'm guessing that it's a lot like the magic that Kir and I have experienced in our travels.

Anyway, I found myself in this pub so I thought why not do a few rounds on the drunken idiots. As I was doing my job I noticed that these people wasn't wearing the same weird clothing that the people outside they wore these strange clothes, like dresses but unlike those idiots I knew what I had stumbled across, I had used my weird sense of luck and found myself a secret world of wizards, witches and magic.

While doing my second round on these idiots I noticed that some of them was going to a part of the pub that was a dead end and not returning. Curiosity taking control, as is just the nature of a thief, I waited until the next person stood up and walked over to the dead end and followed them.

What was relived to me was a most shocking sight, it seemed that magic like none other that I have found in my travels exist here. I think I'll enjoy exploring and stealing in this new world, plus the cute boy named Harry Potter I bumped into as I went through what I thought was a dead end _will_ be mine.

I can tell you this now Diary, Kir won't be having him, nor will anyone else. I'll make sure that _my_ Harry is_ mine_ and stays with me. I'll make sure I get this cute kitten with the large emerald eyes to be my mate.

Jing =^.^= _Bandit King, I can steal the stars, the sun and even time itself._

**The end of this prompt.**

**That's the 'review' challenge done how the challenge was on the group, hope you all aren't to mad at me for taking so long to update but real life has been bad, really bad like I said before but I'm slowly pulling through, slowly.**


	19. The Best Christmas Present Ever M rated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**The prompt this time from the yahoo group is 'The best Christmas present ever' and it's crossover with NOTHING! *evil chibi laugh* If anything its crossover with my perverted mind, Christmas and sex toys!**

**The Best Christmas Present Ever**

"Harry, mate, what's up?" Ron asked as he looked at the dark haired elf.

"I can't find Draco," Harry replied with a pout as he tucked a bit of lose hair behind his pointed ears, "It's Christmas day and we're about to open our presents but his not here."

Hermione and Pansy sent each other a knowing look.

"Why don't we let him get here in his own time?" Pansy said innocently as she pretended to look at the giant Christmas tree.

"Open this big one first Harry," Hermione said, equally innocent as she motioned to a very large box, "I know we should wait for Draco and all but it looks like whatever's in it is alive and we need to get it out quickly, so open it?"

Harry slowly nodded as he remembered Draco's words from earlier about waiting for him. Harry pulled the giant ribbon on top of the box only to see a shocking and enjoyable site.

A naked Draco was sitting in the present, holding multiple sex toys.

"I'm here to give my mate the gift of pleasure, bonding, and a lot of enjoyment this Christmas," Draco said with a grin as he held up the bag which held the multiple types of sex toys.

The girls giggled at Harry's shocked look.

"Now then we need to make sure these toys work," Draco says as he got out of the present and placed Harry over his shoulder, "We want to make sure that everything works and at the same time we can have a LOT of fun."

As Draco walked out of the living room with Harry on his shoulders and a LARGE bag of sex toys in hand he paused in the door way and gave the girls and Ron a wink:

"Enjoy yourself girls with Ron, I know me and Harry will."

**The End of this prompt!**


	20. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pet Shop of Horrors, nor do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: Broken**  
**Fandom's: Harry Potter and Pet Shop Of Horrors**  
**Pairing: suggested future Count D's Grandson and Harry Potter**

**Super cool and wonderful beta: BladeMaxwell_GoddessofDeath**

**Broken**

Harry let out a sigh, he couldn't believe it, his own Godfather, the man he thought of as a father figure had turned his back on him and called Harry a murder, Cedric's murder.

Broken, that was what Harry was now, broken into tiny pieces thanks to those words.

Harry let out a depressed sigh as he wrapped the blanket he had managed to grab around his shoulders tightly to hide his new form.

He had come into his early inheritance as a fallen angel over the summer holidays between third and fourth year only to return to Hogwarts to find betrayal and traitors. It seemed that the wizarding world thought fallen angels were evil, fallen from the light and towards the evil darkness.

"Draco," Harry moaned brokenly as he remembered the name of his now ex-lover who had turned his back on him as soon as he laid eyes on Harry, along with those he considered family.

"You know I can mend you, a beautifully broken fallen angel such as yourself," a male Chinese voice said softly causing Harry to jump in surprise.

Quickly turning around to find out who had managed to sneak up behind him Harry came face to face with the owner of the beautiful voice.

The man before him was obviously of Chinese decent, he was tall and thin with black hair down to his shoulders. He had one purple eye while the other eye was yellow, his long straight black hair covered his eyes. The male wore what seemed to Harry to be red/purple lipstick and a very feminine kimono. He had long fingernails that were obviously painted with nail polish.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with a guarded look, also glad that the blanket had managed to say on him covering his grey feathery wings.

The Chinese man gave a mysterious smile, "Oh I'm known as Count D, I own a Pet Shop."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow, "And just what does a Pet Shop Owner want with me?"

"My Grandson looks after the place while I'm away," the male, now known as Count D, said as he avoided Harry's question, "You could stay there and help out, and maybe find a loving home..."

Harry looked the man known as Count D up and down, mentally weighing his options up. It was silent for a few moments before Harry nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Harry said as he stood up, the blanket falling down to the ground, "Besides, what is the worse that could happen?"

With that Harry followed Count D, not seeing the smirk that crossed his face or the plan he held for his Grandson to gain a lover. If Harry had then he'd run for miles.

**The End of This prompt!**

**If the information on how the Count D looks then blame this website lol (take out the spaces): ****ht t p: / / bishoune fo/co untd/in dex .h tml**


	21. Clean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho, nor do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: Clean, someone comes clean about something.**  
**Fandom's: Harry Potter and YuYu Hakusho**  
**Pairing: Kurama/Harry**

**Super cool and wonderful beta: BladeMaxwell_GoddessofDeath**

**Clean**

As he entered their house Kurama could not believe his eyes, this morning when he had left it was like any normal well lived in house, but now he had returned? It was like he was walking into a show house.

"Harry?" Kurmama called out worriedly as he found his small lover nowhere to be seen, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm here Kur," came Harry's soft voice from the doorway to the kitchen making Kurama jump.

"Har!" Kurama cried in relief, his red hair's perfection disappearing at his worry for his lover, "Are you alright? What's happened to our home?"

"I cleaned it," Harry said simply as he moved close to Kurama and clang to his demon lover, "I...just felt like cleaning is all."

"Oh?" Kurama said as he guided them to a sofa, "Why do I get the feeling that it's so much more then that? Maybe...your not coping with me being a Kitsune Demon that well ... are you? If you want we can st-"

"NO!" Harry cried out, cutting Kurama's sentence off as he placed a hand over Kurama's lips, "I have no problem with you...it's myself that I have the problem with..."

"Yourself?" Kurama repeated with a frown as he held his lover close and began to play with Harry's hair, it always calmed the smaller male down, "Harry love, you don't have to worry about being a normal human, I-"

"I'm a wizard," Harry said bluntly causing Kurama to give him 'a look', "I'm telling you the truth, I have a broomstick, I can make potions and more, I've got it all hidden away...if you want I can go and get it out and show you..."

"So your also 'coming clean'," Kurama said as he looked at Harry in the eye, his hand on Harry's chin to make sure his lover didn't look away, "You're just as...magical and fairy tale as me it seems...then I can only say one thing."

Harry bite his lip as he waited for Kurama's words, panic and nerves overtook him.

"That it seems we're perfectly matched for one another," Kurama said as he followed his words up with a kiss on Harry's lips, full of love, tenderness and kindness, "I'm glad we've come clean, just think of all the fun we can have in bed with each other's powers now that we know."

With that a smirking Kurama threw a red faced Harry over his shoulder and walked towards their bedroom.

**Until the next prompt!**


	22. Sound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing /AC, nor do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: Sound.**  
**Fandoms: Harry Potter and GundamWing /AC**  
**Pairing: None**

**Super cool and wonderful beta: Not Beta'ed Yet  
**

**Sound**

"What the hell is going on?" hissed Duo as he placed his hands over his ears, "What's with that damn nose for?"

"The sound started when we were about to touch the object," Quatre called out, confusion in his voice, "I don't know why, we never touched anything so there should be no reason for the sound to of started."

"Well its going now so someone please shut up that damn sound before we all go deaf," demanded Wufei as he gave Duo a glare, "Was it you who did this?"

"Me?" Cried Duo, "How the hell would I manage that? This is a mission!"

"It was meant to be a simple one to," grunted Trowa as he quietly and quickly tossed Heero a small gun, "Doesn't make a sound, use it."

With a grunt of his own Heero took the gun, aimed and fired. Soon enough the sound disappeared.

"Stupid sound, trying to make me deaf," muttered Duo as they stood up and checked the area, "Is anyone coming?"

"Nope," came a cheery voice making the group jump, "I took care of them, great teamwork huh?"

"How did you get in here?" Wufei demanded as they saw a male sitting on a shelf above them.

The male was wearing jeans and a black jumper, trainers and over the top what looked to be a robe you would see wizards wear in fairy tales. The male had short black hair that looked as if the wind had gone through it. His bright emerald green eyes shone behind the old fashion glasses like two cat eyes. On his forehead was a strange scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Oh, you know," the male said with a lazy grin, "Magic."

Heero took the gun and aimed it at the stranger with a glare, "How did you sneak up on us?"

"Magic," was the answer again causing a groan to come from Duo.

"What do you want?" Quatre asked his hand on his heart in a silent message to his fellow pilots, "Are you an agent for the preventers?"

The male tilted his head to the side, "You could say something like that, that my area is similar to the preventers but I'm not. But enough of this, I've got a mission and you've got a mission."

Heero grunted as Duo called out, "And what is your mission?"

"Tut tut, it's not done to ask about someone's mission," the man said as if he was scolding a small child, "And I don't think so, I'll be taking that."

Trowa gave a dark look as the disk that he had just got the others had distracted the male disappeared from his hand and repapered in the strange male's hand.

"Thanks," the male said with a smile as he looked at the disk, "Ohhh, shiny, Bossy-kinns will be happy with this."

"Return that disk to us," Heero said darkly as he took the safety of his gun, the clicking sound echoed throughout the room, "Now."

"Sorry, can't do that but here," the male said as he threw down another disc to Duo, "It's a copy of this disc, I copied it and was going to leave the original."

"What's wrong with that plan?" Wufei said darkly as he male stood up.

The man shrugged, "You lot came along, now then Boss-Kinns is calling."

And with that the male disappeared leaving behind cursing Gundam pilots as the sound that hurt their ears started up again somehow.

"I'll kill the flipping sod," Duo swore with a glare, "No one gets away with doing a fast one on Duo Maxwell!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wufei demanded as they took the disc the man had given them and exited the building.

"The flipping bastard gave us a CD full of children's songs! See!" Duo said as the others looked over to find 'Magical Martha's Magical Lullabies'.

"You won't be the only one doing the killing," Heero muttered as they ran.

*****Time and Scene Skip to Lady Une's office*****

"You what!" was the collective cry of the Gundam Pilots at Lady Une's news.

"That is correct, I have got the disc from a friend of mine, one of her agents brought it to her, told her about meeting you five so she sent me a copy," Lady Une said with a smirk, "Oh and Duo?"

"Yeah?" Duo asked as he looked at Lady Une with a raised eyebrow.

"I found you a new partner," Lady Une said as the door to her office opened and someone walked in, "Duo Maxwell, meet your new partner, Harry Potter."

Harry gave a smile, "Hi, it's nice to see you again."

"YOU!"

**The End, Until the next challenge!**


	23. Denied

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: Denied, ****Someone or something has been denied. Whether it's a credit card, vacation or admition of feeling****.****  
****Fandom's: Harry Potter and Fanfiction/writing****  
****Pairing: None**

**Super cool and wonderful beta: Not Beta'ed**

**Denied**

"What do you mean denied?"

"Hermione, we are trying to get this hunt done as fast as possible so we can get rid of Voldie," Harry said with a sigh as he waited for Hermione, "Why do we need to be on a computer in an internet cafe for?"

"So I can see my updates, reviews and all," Hermione said with a glare at the computer, "It's a life or death situation! I need to know so I can get enough experience for what I want to do after Hogwarts!"

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, "So we're adding this onto the list which already has, to name a few, free House Elves, show purebloods whose boss, become the Minster of Magic, oh and make sure Malfoy can't have any children, am I missing anything?"

"Harry, this is serious!" cried Hermione, "If I want to become a professional writer I need to get feedback!"

Harry blinked a few times, "And so your looking to see what feedback you've got for your writing?"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a sad no, "But the site's not letting me in, it tells me it's denied."

"What are you writing about?" Harry asked, interested and happy to try and have a break for once.

"Oh it's nothing," Hermione said, her face going bright red, "HARRY!"

"What?" Harry said innocently as he found the summary of Hermione's stories, "I know how to use a computer, I DID grow up around muggles and went to primary school you know."

Hermione gave a glare, "But this is my stories, and anyway, I think that I've go-"

"Got the pairing wrong," Harry said as he pointed at 'Pairing: DomRon/SubHarry', "If you're going to write about Ron and I at least get who we're with right."

"What?" Hermione said dumbly as she looked at Harry in shock, "But I thought you'd get mad, that..."

"Nah, you've got to have something to help you get through these times," Harry said with a smile, "And Ron and I should have told you that Ron's going out with Draco while I'm going out with Charlie."

It was all that Hermione could manage to not act like a gold fish, "But-"

"I know I denied it, I mean we didn't know what you would think," Harry rambled on, "I mean...

As Hermione listened to her friend ramble on she looked at the computer screen and found herself gaining a new passion of hate for the word 'denied'.

**Until the next challenge!**


	24. Reversal of Fortunes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: ****Reversal of Fortunes. Someone who is used to bad now is having it good, and someone who is used to it good is now wondering what happened.****  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing /Ac  
Pairing: DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**Super cool and wonderful beta: Not Beta'ed**

**Reversal of Fortunes**

"What am I supposed to do now?" Dudley said with a sigh as he placed his face in his hands as he and Harry sat on a park bench, "My parents are going to kill me...well kill you."

"Don't worry, not getting that job isn't the end of the world, I mean look at us! We've come a long way since those Harry hunting games," Harry said with a comforting smile, "Besides I thought you knew that what your parents think didn't matter."

"I know that they're idiots and what they've done to you Harry is wrong but they're still my parents you know?" Dudley said with a sigh, "I just want one job, one job that I can prove myself, to show that I'm not someone with a criminal offence list the size of Great Britain, I mean I was only a kid!"

"Don't worry Dudley, things will work out," Harry said as he gave Dudley a comforting pat on the back, "I know that things have been bad lately what with Uncle Vernon getting fired from his job for fraud and Aunt Petunia...well never mind but just know that things can't get any worse! And if you need help..."

"Thanks Harry but it wouldn't be right," Dudley said with a smile at his cousin, "I mean that we used to abuse you, I couldn't take money from you or any of your properties to live."

"Hey it wouldn't be taking," Harry said with a playful pout causing Dudley to laugh, "I'd want payment mister! Cousin or no cousin."

Dudley paused, "Well...with the bills and all we're close to losing the house so...what's your amount?"

Harry's eyes sparkled, "Oh just for you to be happy, beat up evil people like Death Eater's the muggle way so they can be knocked down a few pegs and take the job that I got for you."

"Really Harry, I meant money, I-," Dudley froze at Harry's last words, "Job? You found me a job?"

"Yup," Harry said with a happy nod, "Your fortunes are changing; they'll take you on starting today, in fact...hey Duo! Get your butt over here!"

Dudley watched with wide eyes as a laughing male with a long braid came over and placed himself in Harry's lap.

"Ah love you know you like my bum," the male said playfully as he kissed Harry dominantly on the lips, "Now then as much as I'd love to drive you into a mattress I'll be taking your cousin to Lady Une. She wants' to get everything started!"

"Wait...I didn't get this job because Harry and you..." Dudley trailed off with narrow eyes.

"Not at all, and the names Duo," the man now known as Duo, said, "Harry merely dropped of your CV with a few notes explaining a few things and well...you got the job fair and square!"

"Fine, let's get going," Dudley said as he stood up and looked at the sky.

'Yes, things are finally changing' Dudley thought as he watched his cousin and Duo kiss before standing up, they all had smiles on their faces, 'Our fortunes are changing and this time...it's getting better.'

**Until the next challenge prompt!**


	25. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: Something unexpected is due or happens at the last minute. Tell us what it is and if it was a good thing or a bad thing!  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and Naruto  
Pairing: Gaara/Harry**

**Super cool and wonderful beta: Not Beta'ed**

**Unexpected**

"What's going on?" Harry asked with wide eyes as he found himself standing outside of the bedroom he shared with his lover, "Panda? Is everything alright? I've just come back from a mission, you know how tired I am...can I come in or am I sleeping on the sofa tonight?"

"Excuses me," a maid said kindly as she went around Harry and into the bedroom, "Please wait a few more minutes Potter-Sama, Gaara-Sama is just making a few last minute changes, something unexpected happened is all."

Harry watched as maids soon followed the first one, going in and out of the bedroom in never stopping. The amount of maids made Harry feel a bit confused, what could his lover be doing?

After waiting three hours Harry had finally had enough.

"Gaara, I'm coming in there and I'm going to sleep, I'm tired, dirty and all I want to do is have a hot shower and then go to sleep," Harry said in a huff as he walked into the bedroom only to freeze at the sight that meet him, "Oh Gaara-panda..."

Harry felt his anger melt at the sight of his lover on their bed wearing a panda costume.

**Until the next challenge!**


	26. Auction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: Someone is at an auction, what do they find, what do the bid on, or is it a charity auction and is it a who do they bid on? let us know if they won or not!  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and Bargain Hunt  
Pairing: None**

**Super cool and wonderful beta: Not Beta'ed**

**Auction**

"Come on mate, it's not the end of the world," Ron said as he patted his friend on the back, "It could be worse."

"But Ron we should have been able to win the **auction** hands down!" Harry moaned as he ignored the celebration cries of the other team, "How could we not win? We're the blue team!"

"It's a learning experience," Ron said as he remembered Hermione's words, "Through I guess what we gave that presenter man for the **auction** was a bit..."

"Pureblood style?" Harry said with a sigh, "Why did we have to allow Luna Lovegood to be our expert."

Ron gave a sigh, "At least we don't have to pay the wining team anything, and we got to see a real live **auction**! A muggle one!"

Harry gave a laugh, "You're right mate, it was a great day out and all, and we even made some profit in the **auction**!"

"How much?" Ron asked, "Do you have it?"

Harry shook his head, "We made a profit of 1p and an odd radish earring, and I don't have it, only the winners can take home any money."

"How'd we get the radish earring?" Ron questioned with a frown, he hated that rule about the money but understood it.

"Luna," Harry said simply, "But let's get back to the studio, they want to shoot us again."

"What!" Ron cried out with wide eyes, "They have a muggle gun!"

"No you idiot," Harry said as he hit Ron around the head, "For muggle TV."

They stood up and began to walk back to where the filming was taking place when a car went by with Lord Voldermort and Lockheart it in, they were both wearing red muggle fleece jackets.

"We won! We won!" both Lord Voldermort and Lockheart chanted, "We won you lost!"

"It makes it even worse knowing that we lost to _them_," Ron said with a sigh as they watched the car drive off, "But how did they become a team for this muggle TV show?"

Harry simple shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know mate but I'm starting to hate muggle **auctions** and this muggle TV show."

"Your right there mate," Ron said in agreement, "Bargain Hunt is harder then it looks!"

**Until the next prompt!**

**I know it's not very good but this one was a real challenge for me, had to make it suitable for this website lol but really, this one was a tricky one and I hope I've not messed it up.**


	27. Breath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic!**

**Prompt: ****Someone is taking their first breath (new parents) or last (tragic death scene or a peaceful death), they are holding their breath, their breath is taken away with excitement, they are trying to catch their breath.** **  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and Gundam Wing /Ac  
Pairing: Zechs/Harry and Zechs+Trowa brotherly friendship**

**Super cool and wonderful beta: Not Beta'ed**

**Breath**

"So when am I going to meet him?" Zechs asked with a smirk.

"Meet who?" Trowa asked as he placed a cup of hot coffee down in front of the Lightening Count.

"You know who," Zechs replied as he took a sip of his coffee, "I heard that you've got a hit on the family reunion database."

"I have," Trowa said as he sat down with his own cup of coffee, "You seem interested in meeting him."

"I am," Zechs replied as he stirred his coffee, "I'd like to make sure that his not a security risk."

Trowa shook his head, "You're starting to sound like Heero."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Zechs said with a dry chuckle, "You must forgive me but I don't want another stalker on our hands."

"True," Trowa said with a smirk over his cup, "Your sister is enough."

"Prat," Zechs said with a scowl, "Your brother could be like her."

"He isn't," Trowa replied as he placed his cup down on the table, "I know."

"Oh?" Zechs asked with a raised eyebrow, "You've meet him?"

"I have and his is my younger brother," Trowa said as he looked to the kitchen clock that hung on wall, "You're in luck Zechs, Harry said he'd be coming by at 5pm to drop off an animal for me to check."

"An animal?" Zechs questioned, "If animals are involved then this defiantly is your brother we're talking about."

Trowa shook his head, "Harry works as a teacher at a boarding school, one of the students pet's has become ill so his bringing him over here for me to look at."

"And they don't have a vet at this boarding school if they allow pet's?" questioned Zechs.

"With who this pet belongs Harry thought it'd be best if I'd have a look," Trowa said as he watched Zechs stir his coffee, "Harry should be here in a few minutes if you want to meet him that much."

"His names Harry then," Zechs said as he took another sip of his coffee, "This will be interesting."

Trowa sent Zechs a glare, "Don't scare him; his already had to go through Heero and Duo."

"The poor boy," Zechs said with an amused smile, "I guess I _could_ go easy on him but then where's the fun in that?"

Trowa gave a sigh as he shook his head. As he was about to reply a knocking sound was heard from the backdoor.

"Ah this must be your little brother then," Zeches said with a teasing smile, "Well what are you waiting for?"

"More like meet the parents," Trowa said with a roll of his eyes as he stood up and walked towards the backdoor.

Zechs watched Trowa through careful eyes, even if this 'Harry' was Trowa's younger brother he'd not allow anyone to harm the man he had come to see as not only a friend but a sort of brother then he'd remove this Harry by any means necessary.

Looking up Zechs found Trowa to be walking back into the kitchen through this time he was carrying what looked to be a cat's travel cage and a smaller person behind him.

"Zechs, meet Harry, my little brother," Trowa said as he stepped aside to allow Harry to be seen, "Harry meet my friend Zechs."

At that moment Zechs felt his **breath** stop at the sight of the young male in front of him. That long black hair that seemed to beg for Zechs to run his hands through it, those bright emerald green eyes that seemed to see right into Zechs' soul.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Zechs," Harry said with a sinful smile in Zechs' option, "I take it you're a preventer like my older brother?"

Zechs finally realised the **breath** that was trapped in his throat, even Harry's voice was sinful. Giving a silent groan Zechs moved his jacket to cover up a _small_ problem while giving Harry a polite and charming smile and at the same time giving Trowa a glare for the knowing smirk the Gundam pilot was sending his way.

**Until the next prompt!**


	28. Drop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic!**

**Prompt: ****Someone dropped something - did it hurt? Was it an argument?, was it a subject? Someone singing 'Rain Drops keep falling on my head' or How about Dumbledore offering someone a lemon drop? Anything to do with DROP.****  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and Pokemon  
Pairing: None**

**Super cool and wonderful beta: Not Beta'ed**

**Drop**

"So do you want one?" Dumbledore said with an innocent look, "They really are nice."

"How many times do I have to tell you old man," Gary Oak growled out, "I'm not interested in any lemon **dro**ps."

"Don't be like that," Dumbledore said as he took a lemon **dro**ps out of its wrapping, "Try one, it's really nice!"

"I told you I don't want one," Gary said as he turned around and walked away, "I don't know where you came from old man but I want you to leave me alone."

Dumbledore frowned as he watched the brown haired boy walk away, "But-"

"And I'm not a wizard just because of my Pokémon," Gary said with a sigh as he refused to give Dumbledore another look, "And before you ask the answer is no."

"Oh," Dumbledore said with a sad face as he put the lemon **dro**p into his mouth, "Don't be like that my boy!"

"I'll behave how I want to," Gary muttered as he heard the footsteps of the old goat following him, "What don't you understand? I don't want any lemon **drop**s nor do I want you to follow me, leave me alone."

"But you're so powerful!" Dumbledore said as he walked along side Gary, "If you'd just come with me and help my world to deal with the Dark Lord Voldermort you'd be a hero and –"

"For crying out loud will you stop it!" Gary yelled, glade he was in a empty area of tall grass, "Leave me alone, I don't want any lemon **drop**s or am I a wizard and I'm not a hero. IF you want a hero go and get Ash."

Dumbledore frowned, "Just who is this Ash? You say he is a hero? Does he have a power similar to yours?"

A sudden thought crossed Gary's mind causing a smirk to appear on his face, "Oh yes, Ash has the same 'powers' as me, in fact he might even be stronger than me...and he'd be willing to help you...Ash even likes lemon **drop**s."

"Why thank you my boy," Dumbledore said cheerfully as he patted Gary on the head, "May you tell me where I might find him."

"If I'm right the last time I saw him he was heading home to Pallet town because his mum gave him a phone call," Gary said thoughtfully, "If you follow this path and keep going straight then you'll hit the town in no time at all."

"Why thank you again!" Dumbledore as he gave the surprised and shocked Gary a hug, "Thank you for being so helpful my boy!"

With that Dumbledore waved goodbye and walked off in the direction of Pallet Town.

Gary watched and waited for a few minutes before rushing off in the same direction with an evil smirk on his face.

"Can't wait to see Ash's Pikachu gave the old goat a thunderbolt attack," Gary said to himself as he walked down the path towards Pallet town, "That'll show the old goat and his lemon** drop **fetish."

**Until the next prompt...**

**Hope that this chapter is alright, it's something without Harry in it! *gasps* My first bit of writing that doesn't have Harry Potter in it!...don't worry through cause it won't last lol.**


	29. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic!**

**Prompt: ****Someone just got a Hogwart's letter, now they have to be convinced to go! Good luck with that. Pre-Harry, during Harry or Post-Harry's years, doesn't matter.****  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: Kyoya Ootori/Harry Potter**

**Welcome to Hogwarts!**

"So do you expect me to believe that this is true?" Kyoya Ootori asked as he reread the letter, "They can't even use a proper pen and paper if they're going to hand write the letters…"

Tonks gulped as she watched the muggleborn student in front of her, "But its tradition and you're a late bloomer with coming into your magical powers and-"

"I do not believe you," Kyoya said as he sent Tonks a glare, "And if you move one hair from that spot you'll be getting familiar with what a prison cell looks like."

Tonks winced as she looked around at the chaos she had caused, "I'm sorry, I'm not normally _this_ clumsy and-"

"You're having a good day," Kyoya said as his glasses flashed, "You've broken less things then you normally would of."

"Hey! Don't insult me!" Tonks cried out as her hair to bright red, "I can't help it!"

"Of course you can't," Kyoya replied as he scanned over the letter in his hand, "And you expect me to believe in magic?"

"Yes, for the hundredth time, yes, magic is real," Tonks said with a sigh, "What do I have to do to prove it to you? I've already changed my appearance, made a chair levitate above the ground and hell! I've even turned a desk into a living breathing pig! What more do you want?"

Kyoya gave a sigh as he pressed a button underneath his desk, "Nothing but one thing."

"Oh?" Tonks asked with hope in her eyes, "Only one thing? Then you'll believe in magic?"

"We'll see," Kyoya said with a grin, "I'm going to do a bit of magic myself."

"Really?" Tonks asked with wide eyes, "But only really powerful wizards and witches can do it without a wand, and you have no training!"

"Oh don't you worry," Kyoya said with a smirk as the doors to his office banged open, "These fine gentlemen will be helping you to disappear from my sight."

"WHAT!" Tonks cried out as she found herself being dragged out of the office, "Let me go!"

Kyoyawatched the screaming woman go with a smirk on his face, "You can come out now love."

"But Ko," an emerald green eyed man with a lightning bolt scar said stepping out of the shadows, "How did you know it was me?"

Kyoya smirked and helped up a wand, "Oh this little spell I leant from Sensei."

**Until the next one!**


	30. A Circular

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I have not rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Prompt: ****Your first and last sentence of your fic must be the same sentence.**

**Fandom's: Harry Potter and Perfect Girl Evolution (Wall Flower)**

**Pairing: None but it could be seen as Draco/Harry.**

**A Circular**

"You're so ugly!" came the cry once again, "Let me do something about it, please?"

"I don't care," a young man growled through his long black hair, "I don't care how I look, it isn't important."

"But don't you want to be a radiant creature like myself?" Draco asked vainly.

"No," the young man replied causing Draco to fall over, "I don't think that its worth my time trying to make myself look handsome only to be hurt by someone you think loves you."

"But Harry," Draco said with large puppy dog eyes, "I love you, please? Let me give you a makeover."

Harry ignored Draco and pulled out a human skull, "Ita-Kun agrees with me."

Draco shivered as he eyed the human skull, "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh Ita-Kun?" Harry asked as he gave Draco a dark smirk through his fringe, "Mr. Filch gave him to me, said something about it being a student who had been punished 'using the old ways'."

"So you and Mr. Filch then," Draco asked as he made sure to keep away from the skull, "Your friends then?"

"Best friends," Harry replied dreamily as he talked to Ita-Kun, "He doesn't care about being a radiant creature. He understands."

Draco growled and pulled Harry into a hug, "I want you, I'll give you a makeover, you'll be so proud of how you look. We can be together forever. Just let me give you that make over."

"No," Harry answered causing Draco to fall to the floor, "I'm not going to let you, and I'm not going to even let you cut my fringe."

With that Harry turned around and walked away while talking to Ita-Kun while ignoring Draco.

"You're so ugly!" came the cry once again, "Let me do something about it, please?"

**Until the next prompt!**

**Does anyone know if there's an anime version of the manga '****Perfect Girl Evolution (Wall Flower)' at all?**


	31. Snarky Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic!**

**Prompt: ****Someone put Snape in a bad mood (probably Harry and friends) and he decides to take it out on your character, how does your character deal with him? Student, Co-Worker, Fellow Death Eater/order member, Boss or lover.****  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and The Simpsons  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter**

**Snarky Snape**

"So how did your day go?" Harry asked as he heard the door slam open, "That bad?"

"Those idiots from Springfeild were in my class today," Severus growled out, "The fat one thought my potions was something called 'Soda' and decided to drink them wall."

"It can't be that bad," Harry said as he pulled Severus into a deep and loving kiss, "I mean what about that girl they have…Lisa?"

Severus groaned as he fell onto the sofa, "The little brat keeps trying to prove magic wrong! She says that science should be the logical answer! She keeps on reading from that chemistry book of hers instead of the potion book, she stays it's the same thing we're doing."

"My poor big evil bat," Harry cooed as he placed a kiss onto Severus' check, "You've had a bad day haven't you?"

"You can say that again," Severus muttered, "I am so glad that today is the last day I'll be having them in my class."

"Oh?" Harry asked as he made himself comfortable behind Severus, "Why's that love?"

"I've put wards up around my classroom, the same wards I used to keep Umbridge out," Severus said, moaning as Harry began to massage his shoulders, "I don't care what Albus says, if he wants that family to live he'll let me do as I please."

"Well I have a feeling that the Simpson's won't be sticking around for long," Harry said innocently as he worked on getting any knots out of Severus' shoulders.

"Harry," Severus said as he turned to face Harry, "What have you done? Tell me love."

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I…sort of got angry with the son, Bart, and well…I pranked them all."

"You what!" Severus exclaimed, "But you never prank anyone unless they truly disserve it!"

"They do and more!" Harry said furiously, "They should have their butts pranked like there's no tomorrow!"

"Love," Severus said as he pulled Harry into his lap, "Just what did the Simpson's do to you?"

Harry pouted and looked up at Severus with large puppy dog eyes, "They upset you and put you in a bad mood!"

"Well you don't have to worry anymore," chuckled Severus, "I'm not in a bad mood anymore."

Harry gave a moan of pleasure as Severus' lips meet his, "Sev I…"

Suddenly a loud scream came from the doorway, quickly turning their wands on the intruder they found the Simpson's to be standing there.

"Alright, that's it," Severus said, anger burning in his eyes, "Love…I'm going to teach you some very advance magic."

The Simpson's gulped; they should have just gone to the Great Hall instead of exploring the secret passage ways.

**To Be Continued…**


	32. Detention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic!**

**Prompt: Someone got busted and now is in DETENTION! who is it with, and why? what do they have to do? **

**Fandom's: Harry Potter and Deltora with a very small mention of Artemis Fowl.  
Pairing: None**

**DETENTION!**

"So…" Professor Umbridge said as she looked at the three in front of her, "Just why are you really here?"

"We already told you," Jasmine said with a glare, "We can't tell you, it's a secret but it's to protect Deltora."

"And I care about this _Deltora_ place because?" Professor Umbridge asked as she made her way over to her desk, "Now then tell me just why you were sneaking around the hallways at night? What are you really up to?"

"She's already told you," Lief said with a glare, "We can't tell you but we came here looking for it and we have permission from your Headmaster-"

"I do not care what that old fool said," Professor Umbridge said as she placed a quill on the desk in front of them, "I'm your teacher, I know everything that you don't. Now then…your detention…"

Lief and Jasmine said looks, they had never gotten a 'detention' before, normally they was made to do extra chores when they had lived with their parents.

"You'll be writing lines," Professor Umbridge said, pushing the quill forwards, "Mr. Lief you can go first."

"But doesn't he need paper?" Jasmine asked bluntly only to get a glare, "And why do we have to use _that_ for?"

"Shut it girl," Professor Umbridge hissed out, she slide a piece of paper over to Lief, "If you need paper you idiots."

Looking down at it nervously Lief picked up the quill and was about to put it to paper when the classroom door flew off its hinges.

"There you two are," Barda said as he walked into this classroom, "How many times do I have to tell you both to let me come with you when you see the pink demon."

"Pardon me," Professor Umbridge said her face red, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just carrying out why we're here for pink demon," Barda said taking the quill, "Interesting…everyone get ready for a battle! I've found one of the gems!"

As they all got into a battle stance Professor Umbridge groaned into her hands and muttered: "Why can't I have a normal blood quill detention with students for? I thought this school would be a lot easier after dealing with that Artemis Fowl kid."

**Until the next prompt!**

***rubs head* Sorry if the Deltora characters aren't right, I've just finished listening (audio book) to the first book, about to start book 2!**


	33. Halloween Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club, I make no money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to these fandoms.**

**A/N: This is my Halloween one shot for this year~ Enjoy, I hope I've done it alright.**

**Prompt: So your challenge is to write something about it. Are your characters trick or treating? Taking their kids trick or treating? Going to a costume party? Or travelling through a haunted house?  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter mentioned**

**Halloween Special**

"We can do this," Tamaki said nervously as he clinged to Haruhi, "After all we are the brave members of the Host Club!"

Haruhi along with the rest of the club sighed, it was Halloween night and the moon was full. Wind rushed past them rushing through the trees, darkness surrounded them almost like a comforting yet deadly blanket.

"I'm scared Mori," Hunni, who was dressed up to look like his Bun-Bun, whimpered as he sat on Mori's shoulders, "I don't like this place, it's scary…"

"Of course it's going to be scary," Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly said, both dressed as identical devils, "We're in a graveyard and on Halloween night!"

"That' not all," Kyouya said with a shark like grin, he was dressed up as an accountant, "They say that if you're in a graveyard on Halloween night at midnight then you'll see it…"

The Host Club leaned forward and asked as one, "See what?"

"The dark beings having their party," Kyouya said pushing his glasses up, "But it isn't a nice party, you'll be tortured, you'll be hexed, you'll be made to relive your worse memory over and over. After all…why do you think they call midnight the witching hour for? Midnight is when the Queen of Witches appears, every year on Halloween for a night. If we stay any longer then we have a good chance at seeing this party."

"I want to go home!" Tamaki, he was dressed up as a prince, cried out in a dramatic bout of tears, soon followed by Hunni and the twins, "I'm to handsome to die!"

"Honestly, if you feel that way then you can go home," Haruhi said, she was angry at the other Hosts as they had somehow managed to dress her up as a Princess, "You all just invited yourself along, I don't need you here."

"Mummy our daughter is being mean to her Daddy again!" Tamaki cried out as he gave Harhui a bone crushing hug, "Make her stop! Doesn't our daughter know we're here to protect her?"

Kyouya sighed, "Well she is correct Tamaki, this has no business with the Host Club, and it is a family matter. If anything happens tonight I'll be handing you the bill tonight."

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered as Tamaki fell to the floor at Kyouya words. Harhui sighed and rolled her eyes while Hunni clinged to Mori while looking around the empty graveyard.

"Look I need to meet my cousin in the centre of this graveyard at midnight, his flight came in late and then his car broke down so I'm meeting him half way," Harhui said with a glare at the other Hosts, "And it so happens that the centre of this graveyard is the halfway point. I'm going to meet my cousin, you lot do what you want to do."

With that Harhui turned and marched away into the graveyard, a glare firmly plastered on her face that would scare any ghoul or monster away. The Hosts watched as she stormed away for a few minutes, turned and looked at each other before going deathly pale and chasing after Harhui.

"Well there goes my calm and peaceful night of watching horror movies," Kyouya said with a sigh as he was dragged through the graveyard, "I was so lucking forward to seeing how the new movie I made looked like on the big screen."

As the Host's looked for Haruhi they're mind turned to this new movie Kyouya was talking about, trying to keep their minds away from demons and spirits.

"You made a movie?" the twins asked in shock as they scanned the area for Haruhi.

"Yes, it's a special Halloween one," Kyouya said pushing his glasses up his nose, "I'm looking forward to one scene most, in fact I feel like it's the most scariest scene of the movie."

Hunni gulped and clinged to Mori's hair from his spot on Mori's shoulders, "A...and what is the scene?"

Kyouya paused, turned around to face everyone and with a serious look on his face said, "We didn't make any profit," before walking off in the direction Harhui's foot prints where leading them.

The others shared a look of 'don't even go there' before quickly running after the two other members of their group, not wanting to get separated.

"Mummy I think we should find our daughter and her cousin quickly," Tamaki whimpered a few minutes later, "It is too dangerous here for our child!"

"Scared?" Kyouya asked with a small smirk.

"No I am not," Tamaki said puffing his chest out proudly, "I am a brave man protecting his family and I-AHHH!"

A black raven suddenly burst out of the trees crying out and flew past them. The group slowly calmed themselves down only to find that another member of their group was missing.

"Oh no, Tam~chan is missing!" Hunni cried out hugging his pink bunny, "It's just like in those movies, they're killing us off! One by one!"

*****Meanwhile with Tamaki*****

Tamamki screamed as he ran through the graveyard, waving his arms around madly while moving as fast as his legs would carry him. He went on like this for a good five minutes before coming up close and personal to a tree.

"Owe," Tamaki moaned as he removed himself from the tree, "What happened? Where am I?"

Tamamki nervously looked around the graveyard, he couldn't tell which was he had came, trees, rocks, grass, mud, and gravestones covered the area for miles and miles. No matter what direction Tamaki looked he was met with the same sight.

"Harhui?" Tamaki whimpered as he started moving through the graveyard nervously, "Kyouya? Kaoru? Hikaru?"

Tamaki gulped when the only reply he got was a low whisper of the wind through the trees. Biting his lip nervously Tamamki was about to change path when he found a hand on his shoulder.

This hand was green, slime was dripping from it and the long claw like nails seemed to dig into Tamamki like a knife. Not daring to turn his head to face whoever the hand belonged to he decided to do the wise thing.

To run screaming like mad through the graveyard until he crashed into something safe.

The owner of the hand gave a sigh; they removed his head to relieve Severus Snape, dressed as a swamp creature. Severus scowled at the cloud of dust.

"Idiot," Severus muttered angrily as he poked the head of his costume, "I knew I shouldn't have let my cousin and lover push me into wearing this costume. That's the last time I watch Return of the Swamp Creature with Harhui and Harry."

**The End.**

**Hope this year's Halloween One Shot is alright for you~ Happy Halloween!**


	34. Election Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic!**

**A.N/ Sorry for having no updates lately but I got tired of the demands for updates and the reviews that just gave me a list of what's wrong with my writing. I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo this month too so with luck things should get back into regular updates soon.**

**Prompt: Tomorrow is Election Day here, so please write something about an election. Someone trying to vote for the first time, someone running for office (did they get in?) someone having to fight for their right to vote.  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and Glee**

**Pairing: Kurt/Harry**

**Election Day**

**This is my first time writing anything to do with Glee so please be nice.**

"So tomorrow is election day for the class president?" Harry asked as he walked through the hallways with his boyfriend.

"That's right and I know who I'm going to vote for!" Kurt said as he gave Harry a smile, "Through I'm sure that at least half of the Glee Club will vote for this person when they find out his running."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise, "I thought that it was only you and Puck were going to run in the election?"

"Well yes but that's everyone in the whole school whose running," Kurt hummed as they reached where the voting would take place, "But if we want to we can place someone else name into the election."

"This sounds a lot more complex then when we have to vote people into power back in England," Harry said as he glared at the passing Jock, "Stupid idiot Jocks, if you or Puck win this Election I'm going to get either of you to ban these Slushies in school."

"You can try love," Kurt said as they joined the queue, "But at least they don't bother us outside of school."

"Unless you count your crazy coach of the breakfast cereal," Harry muttered as he glared at anyone who came close to them.

"You know that if you continue to call her Cheerio's a breakfast cereal she'll come down on you," Kurt said as they moved forwards in the line, "But then again it would so be worth it to see the look on her face!"

Harry simply rolled his eyes, "Love I've faced giant spiders, trolls, abusive relatives, mad people and a Dark Lord. I think I can handle a power mad female."

"Oh really?" came the voice of just the person they were talking about behind them, "You think my club's a breakfast cereal and I'm power mad?"

The room went silent as everyone watched to see what would happen next between the transfer students and Coach Sylvester. This defiantly wouldn't be a normal Election Day for the school.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Harry said as he turned around and looked the woman straight in the eye, "Coach Sylvester I think you are insane and need to get your priorities straight. Now then, you need to hurry up and place your vote, it's your turn and you don't want to hold everyone up, it's almost lunch time."

Coach Sylvester gave a strangled cry, turned around and went to cast her vote but not before turning to speak to the room.

"Everyone, Mr. Pot is what we call an idiot who can't see what's good for him," Coach Sylvester said with her nose up in the air, "Don't listen to him, his dating another male and clearly not all there with the lies he tells us!"

As Coach Sylvester turned and walked into the curtained off area to cast her vote she let out an angry cry as Harry spoke loud and clear.

"At least I don't mess up people's names; I'd be embarrassed especially if I spoke to them several times a day."

Kurt simply shook his head and sent his lover a smile; it was just another day at William McKinley High School.

**Until the next prompt...**

**Sorry if the characters are OC or anything but I've only seen a few episodes of Glee and this is my first time writing anyone from Glee.**


	35. Bad PickUp Lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic!**

**A.N/ Sorry for having no updates lately but I got tired of the demands for updates and the reviews that just gave me a list of what's wrong with my writing. I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo this month too so with luck things should get back into regular updates soon.**

**Prompt: Someone's having a really bad pick-up line contest, or someone is really really desperate and doesn't know what to do, either way, write it out!  
Fandom's: Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Pairing: Bakura/Harry**

**Bad Pick-Up Lines**

Harry gave a soft smile as he unlocked the front door and entered the house. He had gone out shopping for some more strawberries and meat on Bakura's request through Harry had no idea why.

"I'm sure that we had a fridge full of strawberries and meat last night," Harry muttered to himself as he closed the front door, "I wonder whatever happened to it all."

As Harry turned and slowly made his way towards the kitchen, being careful of the many bags that he was carrying, only to pause as the sounds of Bakura's voice echoed throughout the hallway from the living room.

With a frown on his face Harry carefully placed the bags down on the floor and slowly made his way towards the living room. Finding that the door was slightly open Harry carefully peeped through into the living room only to find a surprising sight.

There in the living room was Bakura muttering to what appeared to be a large pile of meat with some strawberries covering it. It seemed that Bakura had taken the meat and strawberries and had arranged them to look like Harry.

'So that's where the meat and strawberries went to' Harry thought in confusion, 'but that still doesn't explain to me just why he did this for.'

Bakura suddenly started to talk in a loud and clear voice through you could still hear the panic and worry in his voice.

"Oh my sweat Harry, how I love you so, I wish to start courting you on...No no no that won't do!"

Harry blinked in shock, 'Is Bakura...really doing what I think his doing?'

It seemed that Bakura was about to try again, "Hey Harry, want to go out on a killing spree with me? I'm sure that we could make lovely music with the screams of others as we kill them."

Harry had to bite back a laugh at this, 'His so sweet yet bloody, I don't know if I should run for the hills or feel touched.'

It was Bakura's next attempt at a pick-up line that made Harry fall over in shock.

"Harry! I love you so much I want to help you meet the mattress and get to know the mattress really well!" Bakura yelled at the top of his voice causing Harry to fall to the floor in shock.

'What the hell!' Harry swore in shock, "Is he insane or something? Me saying hello and becoming friends to a mattress?"

"Well at least I'm trying to pick you up," Bakura said from nowhere causing Harry to jump, "I don't see you doing anything but lying there looking delicious."

"Ba...Bakura," Harry stuttered out in shock as he turned around to find Bakura leaning against the door frame smirking, "Why did you take the strawberries and meat for? What are you doing standing there?"

"I'm practicing my pick-up lines so I can try to pick you up," Bakura said before he knelt down on the ground and looked Harry right in the eyes, "So will you?"

Harry gulped, "Will I...what? I'm not killing anyone."

Bakura gave a sigh and placed his hand over his heart, "Are you an alien? Because you just abducted my heart."

**Until the next prompt...**

**Depending on how my NaNoWriMo novel goes I won't be updating now until December as I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo.**


	36. Secret Passage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic**

**Prompt: Someone found a secret Passage, where does it lead?**

**Fandom's: Harry Potter and Pokémon**

**Pairing: None**

**Secret Passage**

Harry gave a small sigh of relief as he found a quiet corner of an abandoned castle. Everyone had found out that Harry had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing after saving the Wizarding World from Voldermort, again, so they where currently chasing Harry around the castle.

"That was a close call," Harry muttered to himself as he caught his breath, "My fans are getting faster and faster, they must work out between the times they chase me around."

Harry slowly stepped out of his hiding spot and looked around for any signs of fans. When he saw none he let out a relieved sigh and leant against a nearby wall. As Harry caught his breath he found himself to be slowly falling to one side.

Turning to where his arm was rested against the wall Harry blinked in surprise when he found out that it wasn't his arm that had moved but one of the bricks in the wall.

'What's going on?' Harry wondered as he watched the brick finish sliding backwards, 'I so do not need another Dark Lord after me.'

All of a sudden the wall began to move and change shape, to Harry it seemed to act a lot like the wall to Diagon Alley. Watching the wall closely Harry saw some bricks disappearing while others moving to form a door. Harry took a nervous step backwards and drew his wand only to let out a small jump of surprise as a soft warm wind came through the secret passage.

'There's something on the other side?' Harry thought to himself, the air was too fresh for it to be a dead end 'Should I go in or not?'

As Harry complicated his next course of action another wind hit his face, it's almost as if there's a beach at the other end of the passage way.

'How the hell can there be a beach in there?' Harry wondered as he looked carefully into the dark passage way 'I mean it's most likely been unused for years, and I know for a fact that this passage way isn't on the Marauders map.'

The next thing Harry knew was that a small yellow creature came running down the passage way, jumped up and landed straight on top of Harry's face causing the young wizard to give a startled scream of surprise.

"Pichu!" the small yellow creature on Harry's face cried out happily as it nuzzled Harry, "Pi! Pi! Pi! Pichu!"

"Well this is going to be the start of a new adventure if I ever saw one," Harry said to the strange creature with a sigh, "After all you have just hit me in the face."

**Until the next prompt!**

**So for not updating for so long and all but real life, Christmas and all got to me but with luck I'm back unless Real Life decides to be a pain again.**


	37. Car Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic**

**Prompt: ****Someone is having trouble with their car, tell us about it**.

**Fandom's: Harry Potter and Harvest Moon**

**Pairing: None**

**Car Trouble**

Woody gave a dark look as he tried again to start the car; all he got was several huffs and puffs only for the car to stay motionless.

"Why won't you work?" Woody growled out, "I've got a large shipment of wood coming in today and I can't be late!"

Woody tried to start again only for the car to sputter a few times as it tried to start up only for it to fail again. Woody gave a sigh and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Looks like you need help," came a voice, "Looks like your having some car trouble."

Woody turned and glared at the owner of the voice; he was about five foot tall with black hair and emerald green eyes and had a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Yeah," Woody asked carefully, in his old age he had learnt to be careful, "You know what the problem is?"

"In fact I do," the male said with a grin, "But don't worry, I know I've done it multiple times before."

Woody raised his eyebrow, "You do? Well hurry up and tell me, my apprentices are waiting for me, it's a big day at my work."

The other male's emerald eyes glittered with mischief, "Have you checked your fuel? You're running on empty."

Woody felt like swearing up a storm, the man was right. He had forgotten to refill the car after doing some work on the car. With a sigh Woody turned back to the young man only to find him gone and two bottles of petrol sitting where the man had been standing only moments before.

Getting out of the car Woody carefully made his way over to the two bottles of petrol and grabbed the note. Opening it carefully Woody sucked in his breath as he read it:

_Hey Woody,_

_Thought you might need these._

_From A Friend._

**Until the next Prompt!**

**And yes, that was a very bad go at me trying to do a Helpful Ghost Harry in this drabble.**


	38. Stalker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic**

**Prompt: Some is being stalked, is stalking or in the law enforcement helping someone  
dealing with being stalked.**

**Fandom's: Harry Potter and GundamWing /Ac**

**Pairing: None**

**Stalker**

Relena frowned as she walked down the street, she couldn't help but feel as if she had someone following her but every time she looked behind her no one was standing there.

'Maybe it wasn't just a smart idea to send everyone to buy new all pink suits' Relena thought with a frown before shrugging 'Oh well, those pink suits will look so much nicer on them then their old black suit uniform!'

With a happy giggle at her newest 'Fashion achievement' Relena turned back around and happily continued to walk down the street.

*****Meanwhile*****

"My Lord, why are we stalking Ms. Peacecraft for? Why are not going to kill the woman?" Lucius questioned with a frown, "And why are we wearing a glamour for? I thought you wanted to destroy the muggles, killing Ms. Peacecraft would be a perfect start!"

Voldermort grinned, "Because I wanted to watch the show!"

"Watch the show My Lord?"

"That's right Lucius," Voldermort said as he pointed to where Bellatrix stood under an invisibility cloak, "I don't want to miss the show when Bellatrix deals with that muggle."

Lucius turned and listened more closely to Bellatrix's words only to find himself, for the first and last time, agreeing with the insane witch.

"Too much pink, got to kill the muggle, must save my eyes, too much pink!"

**Until the next prompt!**


	39. Polyjuice Potion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic!**

**Prompt: Someone in the wizarding world is experimenting with Polyjuice Potion and randomly picks a stranger's hair to try to see if the potion works.**

**Fandom's: Harry Potter and Bleach**

**Pairing: None**

**Polyjuice Potion**

"So who shall we pick?" the Weasley twins questioned with sly grins on their faces.

They where currently testing out their newest invention, a Polyjuice potion that's effects would last 24 hours.

"Anyone takes your interest dear twin?" Fred asked with a grin as he carefully taped his robes pocket, "I've got the potion ready, we just need the hair."

"Don't rush me, this is an important decision to make," Gorge replied with a frown, "If we pick the wrong person just think of the boring and unproductive day we'll have! I mean we might not be able to prank anyone all day if we pick the wrong person!"

Fred gasped in mock horror, "Never! That is pure evil my twin! Take your time; we don't want to choose the wrong person."

Gorge nodded his head and scanned the crowd, everyone he could see he knew from somewhere or another and he knew better then to take some of their hair. With a frown on his face George scanned the crowd trying to find that perfect person, he had originally thought it would be easy task only it was turning out to be an extremely difficult task. Just as he was about to give up George saw them! The perfect person, and not only was there one of them but a whole group of them!

"I've found someone!" Gorge whispered to his twin as he carefully motioned to the large group of people just in front of them, "Whose hair should we use?"

Fred looked at the group thoughtfully before answering, "How about that bright red haired one, and maybe that black haired person?"

Gorge nodded his head in agreement, with their plan set into action they cast a glamour charm over themselves and carefully stalked the group. They watched as the group seemed to talk to each other quietly before splitting off into two groups, the two people that the twins had planned went into one shop while everyone else in the group went into another shop.

"Perfect, how about we grab some hair from them both and lock the door behind us?" Fred said with a large grin, "This will be a GREAT prank!"

"Let's just be careful," Gorge said softly as they followed the two strangers into the shop, "It looks like they're carrying swords of some sort, we don't want to end up with limbs missing."

Fred nodded his head in agreement; he kind of liked having his limbs where they were.

The twins quietly and carefully followed the two other people around the shop, there chance came when the two people they where stalking came to a stop besides a display case and took their wepons off causing a few odd hairs to drop down onto the floor.

Seizing their chance the twins quickly grabbed the hair, ran out of the shop without looking back and rushed into a nearby alleyway.

"That was close," Gorge said panting hard, "Through we got the hair, let's drink our new potion and test it out."

As they placed the hair into the Poliyjuice potion Fred was suddenly hit with a sudden thought.

"Why didn't we just ask for a sample of their hair?" Fred asked as they waited for the Poliyjucie hair to settle with the new ingredient in it, "Wouldn't it be easier and less dangerous."

"True..." Gorge said with a shrug of his shoulders, "But if we did do that would it be as much fun?"

The twins shared a large grin with each other before swallowing their Poliyjuice potion. Once it was gone they shared an identical look of disgust at the taste before they suddenly found their bodies changing due to the effects of the potion, after a few seconds the potion had worked its effect.

"I didn't know it was possible but your hair is even more bright red then before," Gorge said with a large grin on his face.

Fred smirked, "Well I'm not the one who looks like a girl with that black hair of yours."

"There you both are! You where supposed to go shopping for the supplies we talked about!" an angry voice with a strong accent, "We're supposed to be getting ready for the biggest battle of our lives and here you both are in the alley way talking to each other!"

The twins looked at each other in confusion, they wondered if they should just come clean as whatever they had stumbled across was big. Through before they had the chance to say anything they found themselves being dragged out of the alleyway by the angry person.

Fred shared a look with his twin, "Excuses me but do we know you?"

"Stop fooling around Ichigo, we've got to go and save Rukia!"

**Until the next prompt...**

**This one shot isn't very good, it was extremely hard to write but in the end I got there and completed it, even if it's not a good one shot.**


	40. Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the fandom I used for the crossover in this one shot. I have no rights to either fandom and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: Rita Skeeter loves to report 'news' as we all know. She witnessed something innocent and has written a story blowing it out of proportion as usually. Whether it is for the Daily Prophet as a 'big' story or for Witch Weekly as a 'romance' Write Rita's article, than tell us what really happened.**

**Fandoms: Harry Potter and Gargoyles**

**Pairings: Puck/Harry**

**Rita Skeeter**

_Harry Potter has been sighted in the muggle world running about with a pair of monkey ears and tail. What has happened to our boy hero and why is he only wearing boxers and a large T-shirt for? Read page 8 for the full story... _

"Rita Skeeter! What were you thinking?"

Rita didn't flinch, "It's a big story boss, it's the truth too, everything in this story is written using a normal quill."

Mark, the boss of the Daily Prophet, sent his employee a tough glare, "And why should I believe you! This one is to far fetch for even me to believe you!"

"But sir, it's true!" Rita said determinedly, "Every single word of it, I didn't use my _special_ quill."

"Skeeter," Mark said sighing deeply and rubbing his forehead, "I've had enough, your stories have a skill in causing mass panic, we've been fined by the MOM because of your stories and now this…"

"It's okay boss, we'll sell enough news papers to still have profit after paying all of our fines!" Rita said with a greedy grin, "What do you think boss? It's a great story isn't it? We should get it put on the next the next issue!"

"Skeeter, I know why Potter is part monkey for and so do a few other selected people," Mark said darkly as he ignored Rita's shocked look, "We've been covering it up for a reason and now you...I'm sorry Skeeter but you leave me no choice, your fired."

"I'm what! Rita screeched in pure horror, "How can I be fired! I'm your best reporter! What...why...what can I do to keep my job?"

Mark's face formed into a dark smirk, "Dance around the building while dressed as Albus Dumbledore in one of his...colourful robes."

Rita fumed, "Alright but I get to keep my job, and I'll only do it for a few minutes!"

"And don't forget your artical," Mark said with a smirk which grew as Rita slammed the paper down on his desk, "Thank you Skeeter, I'll be keeping an eye on your progress."

With one last look Rita walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later Mark burst out into laughter.

"What do you think love? Did you like my little prank?" Mark asked as he spun his chair around to face the shadows of his office, "That should show that woman not to write about you for a while."

Harry Potter stepped out of the shadows, his monkey ears and tail twitching about restlessly; he rolled his eyes and lazily walked forwards until he was standing in front of Mark. In one movement Harry placed himself smugly in his lovers lap.

"It was a great prank Puck but can you please remove the glamour or whatever you want to call it?" Harry asked as he placed a kiss on Mark's/Puck's check, "It's weird seeing you like this, I want to see my handsome lover.

"Anything for you my love," Mark said giggling madly.

With a pop Mark was gone and in his place was Puck.

"We need to get going now," Harry said as he stood up, "Goliath and the others are waiting for us, let's return home."

"With pleasure," Puck said with a smirk as he scooped Harry up, "Maybe I should have Skeeter transferred to the Manhattan branch of this newspaper?"

"Why?"

"She's so fun to prank!" Puck said with a grin as he carried Harry out of the room, "And I know a few protective Gargoyles who'd like to play with her for writing all of these articles about you, and with this newest one! It could cause mass panic if we didn't stop it!"

Harry snorted, leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on Puck's lips, "I might hate Rita Skeeter love but I don't hate her that much."

"You know I've been wondering something," Puck said pulling a surpised Harry back onto his lap, "Just what was you doing running around in nothing but a pair of boxers and a large T-shirt?"

Harry giggled and winked at Puck, "You'll find out on your birthday love."

**Until the next prompt...**


	41. Told You So

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or whatever fandom is used in this chapter, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt:** **Someone warned him/her... they really did! And now they can gloat (or not) and say I told ya so. So what was the warning and the consequence and did the other person really say I told you so or were they kind enough not too**

**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts with a small touch of Harry Potter**

**Pairing:** **None**

**Told You So**

"You shouldn't do that," Leon said as he crossed his arms and looked down at the strange plant before them, "I know what'll happen."

"But I want to know and nothing bad will happen," Sora replied cheekily as he poked the leaves of the plant, "Besides this is why I'm here isn't it? King Mickey sent me to you to investigate the weird goings on around here."

"Well touch it if you want but don't say I didn't warn you," Leon smirked as he pulled out a pair of earmuffs from his pocket, "The last person who did what you are about to do lost their hearing for a whole week."

Sora huffed and sent his friend a glare, "Well I won't! I'm going to pull this plant up, you remember what Riku said, and there is something at the bottom of this plant that could help me to find Kari."

"Well if you want to," Leon said as he placed his earmuffs on his head and over his ears, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Sending Leon a glare Sora reached forwards and with one hard pull he pulled the plant out of the spoil. Before Sora could react through the plant seemed to open what Sora could only describe as a mouth and being to scream, loudly.

"What the hell is this?" Sora exclaimed in shock as he shoved the plant into a nearby plant pot full of spoil.

"It's called a Mandrake," Leon said as he removed his earmuffs as the screaming had stopped, "I believe they're found in a world where owls and broomsticks are the normal."

Sora frowned slightly, "Leon, I asked you a question! Can you please answer it?"

"You can't hear me," Leon said slowly as a smug smirk appeared on his face, "I told you so."

Sora didn't need his hearing to understand those four little words.

**Until the next prompt...**


	42. Lets Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the fandom in this chapter I have used, I have no rights to either of them and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: A challenge to write a fic completely in dialogue.**

**Fandoms: Harry Potter and Chrono Crusade**

**Pairings: None**

**Let's Talk**

"Why not?"

"Because you're just going to go and blow everything up!"

"No I don't! Last time was an accident! The demon cornered me and Chrono, the attack we sent at it was important! It was either the building or our lives!"

"You shouldn't have even gotten into the situation to begin with, you made a beginners mistake Rosette. How many buildings is it this month you've manage to blow up?"

"...35...But this time its different! This time they _want_ the building to be pulled down right? So I should be fine!"

"Normally I would have said yes but not in this case."

"Why not Sister Kate Valentine?"

"Because they only want _part _of the building pulling down not _all_ of it..."

"Please, it means you'll have me out of your hair for a long time, I get to go to search for my brother and the people who hired us get's someone who knows all about demons!"

"Fine! If you want this job so badly you can have it!"

"Yay! Thank you, I'll start packing right away!"

"...Sister Rosette..."

"Yes?"

"Do you even know where you're heading too?"

"Err...Scotland, I remember Father Remingtonsaying something about a place called Hogwarts and weird happenings...Personally I think that whoever's reported seeing these strange goings on have had a few too many to drink if you know what I mean."

"ROSETTE!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	43. Lost Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: While cleaning, something is found that takes the finder down memory lane. What is it? And who is it about? A lost love? A current love?**

**Fandoms: Harry Potter and Naruto**

**Pairing: Kakashi/Harry with ChibiNaruto and ChibiGaara as their adopted children.**

**Lost Memories Found**

"NO!" a one year old Gaara and Naruto cried out together, "No! No! NO!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Please you two? You'll look so cute in these outfits!"

"Gaara no panda!" Gaara pouted as he glared at the baby outfit.

"And Naruto isn't a fox!" Naruto said as he pointed to the other baby outfit, "Naruto and Gaara are people!"

Harry sighed and laid the two outfits down on the table, as he looked over the two outfits he really couldn't see what was wrong with them.

"What if you just wear them until we go out to buy you both some new clothes?" Harry asked hopefully, "This is all I could find in the boxes I was given."

"NO!" came the reply.

Groaning in disperse Harry turned to the large box that lay to his right, digging through the box he tried to find more outfits while only finding junk. He could feel the curious stares from the two babies that sat on the sofa with wide eyes.

"There has to me something in here," Harry muttered to himself as Gaara and Naruto struck up a conversation in their own made up language, "I...What...I thought he had thrown it out."

Inside the box at the deepest, hardest to get to corner was a small wooden box with a simple metal latch on it to shut it with. Slowly and carefully Harry lifted it out and gazed at it lovingly while gently running his fingers over the box. He couldn't believe that he had kept it after everything that had happened.

"What that daddy?"

Breaking out of his memories Harry turned to the two curious children on the sofa who looked at him with wide innocent eyes.

"This is a music box that I gave your KaKa-Otosan as a wedding gift," Harry said as he gently placed the music box next to the two children, "I didn't realise that he kept it, I thought he would have thrown it out when he got the first chance."

"KaKa-Otosan loves Daddy!" Naruto cried out with a big grin, "KaKa-Otosan said that when he gets back from his mission his going to fix everything!"

"He will! He will!" Gaara said quickly with a nod of his head, "And if KaKa-Otosan makes Daddy cry I'll use my sand to tell him off!"

Harry gave a soft sigh and looked at the small music box, yes when Kakashi got back from his mission they'd have a lot of things to talk about.

**Until the next prompt...**


	44. Ugly Sofa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Death Note and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Prompt: You know that couch that is really ugly, has a great story and really needs to be thrown out, but is so comfortable. Someone wants to get rid of it because it is so bad, the owner of said couch doesn't want to because of the fond memories. Who will win and who will lose and what is the fate of the ugly couch.**

**Fandom: Harry Potter and Death Note**

**Pairing: L (Ryuuzaki) and Harry Potter**

**That Ugly Sofa!**

"Come on Harry, you cannot keep it!" Hermione said with a glare at the old sofa, "Just look at the thing! It's covered in holes and stains and it's really UGLY!"

"But I like it!" Harry cried out as he laid on top of the sofa while looking at Hermione with large adorable eyes, "It's got lots of memories in it! And it's not that ugly!"

Hermione groaned, "Harry you can make new memories on your new sofa, and if a lime green sofa with purple spots on it isn't ugly then I don't know what is!"

"But this one is special," moaned Harry as he looked at Hermione with begging eyes, "It's got memories! It's the first place that RyRy and I slept together!"

"Mental pictures not needed Harry," Hermione growled out, her temper was slowly disappearing, "And RyRy?"

"Only I know his real name, you and everyone else must call him Ryuuzaki!" Harry cried out as he tried to distract Hermione's attention away from his sofa, "This sofa is the only place RyRy feels safe enough to relax on!"

"You mean besides your bed," Hermione muttered to herself before levelling Harry with another glare, "Well I'm sure that you can easily go out and buy another sofa, a nicer looking and new sofa, when Ryuuzaki gets back from work."

"But his working on a case! A big one!" Harry cried out as he sat on the sofa, "He might not be back for weeks if not months! I want to keep the fond memories on Ryuuzaki somehow if he dies on this case!"

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh, "Harry...how about we keep the sofa then and freshen it up a bit? Then when Ryuuzaki comes back you both can go out shopping for a new sofa?"

"No no no," Harry said with a pout as he shook his head madly, "Ryuuzaki and I like this sofa! I'm not getting rid of it no matter what you say Hermione!"

"Harry, it's just a sofa, the memories you have is in your heart," Hermione said kindly as she tried a different tactic, "In fact if you want to I'll even let you take several photo's of this...ugly sofa...before we ask the House Elves to burn it."

"NO! We are not getting rid of it and we're not burning it!" Harry cried out as he hugged the sofa, "Ryuuzaki would agree with me!"

Hermione raised a single eyebrow at Harry, "How much?"

Harry looked up at Hermione in confusion, "How much what Hermione?"

"How much of Ryuuzaki's secret stash of sugar did you eat?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms, "And you better of replaced it before Ryuuzaki comes home again."

"I will and already have and I've doubled it for him!" Harry pouted as he nuzzled the sofa, "Can't you just smell Ryuuzaki on this? On those lonely nights when he is away on a case I feel less alone and scared, it's like this sofa has part of Ryuuzaki in it!"

"I wouldn't be surprised with how much time he spends on it," Hermione said with a sigh, "But Harry, we really need to get rid of the ugly thing and not just because it's ugly."

"Why?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione through narrow and carful eyes, "What's wrong with Ryuuzaki's and mine's sofa?"

"This is what is wrong Harry," Hermione said as she reached over to the arm of a sofa and touched a random spot with her finger tip.

Both Harry and Hermione watched as a spring suddenly came popping out.

"It adds a bit of fun to the sofa!" Harry defended as he pulled out his wand without Hermione seeing, "Like a game of where not to sit in case you sit on a spring!"

"Harry...we need to get rid of the sofa and get a better one," Hermione said with a glare.

"Too bad cause you're going to have to catch me first!" Harry cried out hyperly as he pointed his wand at the sofa and with a quick 'Reducio' Harry had shrunken the sofa down to the size of a pencil sharpener and was running towards Ryuuzaki's and his shared bedroom.

"Harry! Come back here now!" Hermione yelled out as she chased after Harry who had locked himself in the bedroom, "If you don't come out right now I won't let you have any sweets or cake for a month!"

"Don't care, the sofa's more important!" Harry's voice came from the other side of the door, "Besides, my RyRy will share some of his sweets and cakes with me!"

It was all Hermione could do to let out a frustrated scream, it seemed that getting rid of that ugly sofa wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be.

**The End...Until the next prompt.**


	45. Learning The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Naruto and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Prompt: The Dursleys learn the truth about Harry and his adventures at Hogwarts and in the magical world. How and why were they told? How does each react?**

**Fandom: Harry Potter and Naruto**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Harry Potter**

**Learning the truth**

"Boy!" Vernon cried out in anger as he stormed into the kitchen, "What is this nonsense we've been hearing about you?"

Frowning in confusion sixteen year old Harry Potter looked up from where he was cooking the Dursley's their tea only to groan as he spotted the familiar flash of an orange book.

"Boy! Explain now!" Vernon yelled out angrily as he raised his fist to Harry.

"What would you like explaining Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked calmly, thanks to the training his lover had given him his anger was now a lot easier to handle.

"This!" Vernon yelled out angrily as he shoved a letter into Harry's hands.

Blinking in confusion Harry looked down at the letter and began to read it. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley watched happily as Harry's face slowly became paler by the second as Harry read the letter, enjoying every moment of Harry's suffering no matter how small.

"Merlin, you know the truth," Harry swore under his breath nervously, "Errr...My Godfather was alive the last time we talked about him."

"Is it true?" Dudley suddenly piped up excitedly, "Is it true you killed someone?"

"I didn't kill anyone," Harry hissed out angrily, he took a step forwards only for Petunia to give a loud screech and jump in between Harry and Dudley with her arms held out.

"I won't let you harm my baby boy!" Petunia cried out as she attempted to shield Dudley from Harry, "I won't stand to have you in this house any longer! I want you out of this house and I don't care what those freaks say!"

"Don't worry Pet, I'll make sure this murder will never be able to hurt anyone ever again," Vernon said with a dark grin making Harry gulp nervously, "It's about time you learnt your lesson freak, and this time I won't have to hold back."

As Vernon raised his fist to punch Harry a flash of grey and orange was seen for a second before Harry disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Vernon!" Petunia cried out in panic as she hugged her son tightly.

"Don't worry Petunia, let the freak do his freaky stuff," Vernon sneered angrily as he glared at the spot Harry had been standing moments before, "As long as he stays away from my family and out of my house I don't care what the freak does!"

Up on the roof Harry sat in the lap of his lover, giving a small sigh Harry looked up to his grey haired lover who for once didn't have his favourite book out.

"Did you have to do that?" Harry asked angrily as he poked Kakashi's side, "I was doing alright, I only had to stay for another week then I wouldn't have to see them ever again!"

"What can I say?" Kakashi said lazily as he pulled Harry into a deep and loving kiss, "I want everyone to know my wonderful lover has done."

Harry rolled his eyes, "More like you couldn't wait another week until our next make out session."

"Okay, okay," Kakashi said with a sheepish grin, "You got me, but with an arse like yours Harry...can you blame me?"

"KAKASHI!" Harry cried out as his face went bright red.

"What?" Kakashi said as he held his hands up, "It's the truth!"

Harry let out a groan and rubbed his forehead, "At least you didn't leave behind any little 'gifts' for my relatives this time."

Kakashi gulped nervously, "Ah, about that," he winced as Harry shot him a glare, "I might of left them...one very tiny gift..."

Harry sighed only to let out a load groan as shouts about dogs and the sound of breaking glass came to his ears.

"You know what this means," Harry said with a glare making Kakashi whimper.

Kakakshi gulped nervously, "No...Please, anything but that!"

"No, I'm sticking by my word," Harry said with a glare, "Your taking Sakura and Ginny clothes shopping."

**Until the next prompt...**


	46. Learning the Truth Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Naruto and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Prompt: After being told the truth about Harry and his adventures, the Dursely's get what's coming to them (or make confessions of how they helped Harry, if you have/want good Dursely's)**

**Fandom: Harry Potter and Naruto**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Harry Potter**

**Learning the truth Part 2**

"What do you think Shiba?" Urushi, a growled out as he glared at the humans in front of them, "Kakashi did say we could do anything to them as long as we leave no proof who it was behind."

Shiba let out a large grin showing his many rows of pointed teeth, "How about we whack them with a saucepan then take the saucepan with us? That way we'll leave no marks behind to show who it was."

The Dursely'scouldn't talk; their eyes wide open in shock as they clung to each other in pure fear as a grey dog wearing a blue vest with strange symbols on it along with a brown dog wearing an identical blue vest stood before them, both dogs could talk.

"Good idea Shiba but how about we take a few tips from Ibiki?" Urushi suggested with a wolf like grin, "After everything that these humans have done to Kakashi's mate I think we should show them no mercy."

"But…But it was for the best!" Vernon cried out in fear as he tried to shield Petunia and Dudley, "If we didn't treat the boy as we did…"

"You wouldn't have gotten your personal slave and punching bag?" Shiba growled out angrily as he snapped at Petunia's ankles.

"No he would have killed us all while we slept!" Petunia cried out as she jumped about trying to dodge Shiba's teeth, "His a murder! We got a letter telling us just what he did!"

Urushi let out a dark growl, "And you didn't ask yourselves if it was true or a prank? You didn't ask for Harry's input into it? You didn't think that they were at war?"

"B…but his a freak," Dudley said weakly as he tried to hide the wet patch forming in his trousers, "He almost killed me once with those weird floating cloak things, he killed that Cedric person and-"

"You don't have a single brain cell in that large body of yours," Shiba growled out making the Dursely'sscream in fear, "I should just tear you apart, limb by limb and then bury the evidence, by the time they find you you're bodies will be nothing but bones."

"P-Please don't kill us," Petunia whimpered as she stuck close to her husband and son, "My nephew is a freak; we don't want his freakiness affecting us either! We had to treat him like we did to protect ourselves."

The Dursely'slet out a loud scream as the two dogs barked loudly at them. Thinking quickly Petunia reached for the nearest thing to her, a glass vase, grabbed it and threw it at the two talking dogs.

"Take that!" Petunia cried out as she threw the glass vase, "You two are just as freaky as my nephew! We did what we did to survive! We're innocent!"

"Innocent? To survive?" Urushi growled out angrily, his temper was reaching new heights.

"You mean you weren't getting paid to treat Harry like that?" Shiba growled out, he smirked as the three Dursely'swent deathly pale, "You wasn't given money to abuse Harry? You weren't told to keep him down and weak so Dumbledore could mould him into the perfect weapon?"

"Now you see here," Vernon spluttered, his face going bright red in anger, "I will not be treated like this by two talking dogs! You're both freaks just like that boy!"

"That's it dad!" Dudley cheered on; he pulled out his _Smelingtons_ stick from between his belt and trousers and handed it to Vernon, "Here! Use this!"

"My son is so smart!" Petunia cried out with an evil glint in her eyes, "After this I'll take you out to buy a new video game Dudley."

"Yayay! Hurry up dad!" Dudley cried out excitedly, "Give it to them! Then show the freak whose boss!"

Grinning evilly Vernon raised his son's stick above his head, eyes full of madness and insanity, "This will make you leave my family alone! Take this!"

Urushi growled out darkly as he and Shiba got into an attack position, "Wrong move pal, wrong move."

"Anything goes?" Shiba asked with a dark glare at the Dursely's.

"Yes, anything goes," Urushi growled out angrily, "At the end of the day the facts are that they hurt a pup Shiba, show them no mercy."

The next thing the Dursely'sknew was the painful pull towards death.

**Until the next prompt...**


	47. Don't Read Those Books!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing /AC, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing /AC and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Prompt: Umbridge/Fudge/Dumbledore has come across seven books about Harry during his Hogwarts years and it has been decided to read them outloud. What will Harry and others do to stop them from being read.**

**Fandom: Harry Potter and GundamWing /AC**

**Pairing: None but Big Brother Heero and Little Brother Harry with Quatre and Neville being cousins.**

**Don't Read Those Books!**

"Guys we've got a problem," Neville yelled out as he ran through the doorway and into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly, "I thought we were safe with your cousin and my brother?"

"We are but that's not the problem," Neville said as he pulled out a letter from his pocket getting the attention of Trowa and Quatre, "I got this from Hermione just a few moments ago."

"Would you mind reading it out loud?" Quatre asked kindly, he couldn't help but to worry about anything that might happen to the two boys who had made themselves at home within his heart.

"Sure," Harry answered as he read the letter:

_Dear Neville and Harry,_

_I wish this letter could bring happy news to you but it's the opposite I'm afraid, you see Dumbledore has been getting along with Fudge very well for a few weeks now as I told you in my other letters. It turns out that we were right, Dumbledore and Fudge was plotting something and something terrible at that._

_Dumbledore and Fudge has somehow worked out how to get our years at Hogwarts into the form of a book! They plan to read it out to everyone at Hogwarts tomorrow morning!_

_Harry, Neville, those five books has information about everything that we've done while at Hogwarts, down to every little detail. Please, if you know a way to stop those horrible books from being read out to the school and our deepest secrets and personal thoughts being found out please help._

_From,_

_Ginny._

"What are we going to do?" Neville asked worriedly as he looked to Trowa and Quatre, "It's not like we can simply floo or Portkey to Hogwarts, we're not even in England anymore and after Gringott's Bank Hogwarts is the safest place!"

"Do you think we could take one of your aeroplanes?" Trowa asked with a frown on his face.

"We could but we'd need several hours to get the aeroplane ready for flying," Quatre said sadly, "By the time it's all done and we've flown to England it'll be 8am tomorrow..."

"What are we going to do then?" Neville asked worriedly, "We've got no way to get to Hogwarts muggle or magical!"

"We might not have a way to get to Hogwarts but we do have someone very close by," Harry said speaking up for the first time.

"What do you mean Harry?" Quatre asked in confusion.

Harry didn't reply, instead he sent Quatre, Trowa and Neville a smirk and pulled out a thin black mobile phone out of his pocket. Punching a couple of numbers into the phone Harry waited for his big brother to pick up.

*****The same time in England*****

"Hello...Mission Accepted Otouto."

**Until the next prompt...**

**Otouto means little brother in Japanese if the translator website I used is correct.**


	48. Tear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DragonBallZ, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or DragonBallZ and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Prompt: Something has a tear in it, tear in the fabric of time or space/dimensions, tears streaming down his/her face.**

**Fandom: Harry Potter and DragonBallZ**

**Pairing: Goku and Harry**

**Tear**

He shut his eyes and allowed peace to wash over him, he blocked out all the betrayal, pain and suffering. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with the very man he was looking for.

"Goku."

"My Harry."

Harry felt his breath skip a beat as a familiar hand cupped his face, slowly as if he was scared this wonderful man in front of him would disappear Harry at any moment.

"Why do you cry?" Goku asked worriedly as he wiped away a tear, "Who hurt you?"

"Those who called themselves my friends once," Harry answered as he looked up into Goku's eyes, "Those who thought of me as nothing more than a freak after pretending to think of me as family for seven long years."

Growling in anger Goku picked up his mate and pulled him into a tight and loving hug. That was all Harry needed, he broke down into tears and told Goku the whole story.

"Hush my sweet mate," Goku cooed as he placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead, "I'm here now, I'll protect you."

"Really?" Harry asked his eyes full of pain and suffering, "I don't know how much more I can take..."

"Really, honestly truly," Goku promised as he placed a quick yet loving kiss on Harry's lips, "Let me be your knight in shining armour."

Harry let out an emotionless laugh, "Where did you pick up that line from?"

"Bulma leant me one a DVD, she said it was something called a ChickFlick," Goku said with a small grin at making his mate laugh.

"I'm surprised you didn't tear your hair out while watching it," Harry said as he buried his face into Goku's well muscled chest, "Do...Do you mean it? Will you..."

"I promise Harry, I'll protect you," Goku answered Harry's unasked question, "I won't let anyone else hurt you my Harry."

Sniffling Harry snuggled into Goku and soaked up all of the warmth, safety and protection he could before answering.

"Take me far away Goku, take me far away to a place where I'm safe, take me to a place where we can be together and happy."

Leaning down Goku scooped Harry up in his arms, "As my beloved mate wishes," and with that the two soul mates flew off into the sunset to a bright and beautiful future.

**Until the next prompt...**


	49. Picnic Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Pokémon and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Prompt: Let's go on a picnic. Is it a romantic picnic, a company picnic, a family get together or the picnic date from hell?**

**Fandom: Harry Potter and Pokémon**

**Pairing: Ash Ketchum and Harry Potter**

**Picnic Romance**

"I can't believe that you thought all of this up by yourself," Harry said with a happy smile on his face as he allowed himself to relax fully, "You really are something."

Ash blushed madly and hugged Harry, "Thank you but I'd only do this for you!"

Harry let out a laugh and looked up at Ash, Ash sucked in his breath as he saw those shining emerald eyes full of love, kindness, trust and unconditional love for him.

"So...you like going on picnics?" Ash asked nervously as his eyes scanned the area for two Pikachu's.

"Ash, you know I do love our picnics together, I have from the very first time you took me on a picnic," Harry answered with a small frown on his face, "Don't you remember me saying so?"

"W-Well I was only making sure, after all I don't want you to board of going on picnics," Ash said quickly as he tried to buy time until his and Harry's two Pikachu's arrived 'Where are you guys? How hard can it be to fetch a box?'

"Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted today," Harry said as he placed a quick kiss onto Ash's check, "Is something bothering you love?"

"No, I'm only thinking about the first time we meet," Ash answered quickly as his hand wrapped lovingly around Harry's hand, "I can't believe what those idiots did to you! Or the state you where in when you first arrived here!"

Harry frowned and leant over to place his head on Ash's shoulder, "I know...I can't believe that they...they tried to sell me to Voldermort for just a month of peace...I...I thought."

"Don't worry love, everything is in the past, those idiots can dig themselves out of the hole they've created for themselves," Ash said lovingly as he pulled Harry closer to him, "Through it was a shock to find out you loved me back and our first Pokémon loved each other."

Harry gave a shy giggle at the memories, "Yes, I remember those days, they seem so long ago. You and Pikachu where basically stalking me and my Pikachu like we where some sort of chocolate and then one day you suddenly show up and save us from Team Rocket then you confuse your unconditional love to me while your Pikachu does the same thing to my buddy."

"Yeah well, it was then or never," Ash said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "If we did not tell you both then and there then we would of never told either of you how we really felt about you."

"Well then I guess we can be glad for Team Rocket showing up that one time then," Harry said with a grin as he snuggled up to Ash.

Ash took a deep sigh and looked down at Harry with love shining brightly in his eyes, "Yes, we are lucky to have those idiots around now and then, love you Harry."

"Love you too," Harry said as his heart swell with happiness, "What did you want to ask me love?"

"Ask you?" Ash said as he half paid attention to Harry and while he looked over the field for any sign of his bubby.

"Yeah, you asked me out on this picnic because you had something very important to ask me, you said you didn't want anyone else to interrupt us," Harry said lazily as he basked in the presence of his lover, "So...what is it?"

Ash gulped nervously as sweat began to pour down him, "Well...I...that is to say that...I..."

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with your mum or Professor Oak?" Harry asked with a frown as he realised just how nervous Ash was.

"Errr...no they're fine, you see there is something very important that I've been wanting to ask you," Ash said nervously as he chewed on the bottom of his lip.

"So that is why you are so nervous," Harry said with an understanding nod of his head, "And does this question that you want to ask me have anything to do with why you keep looking out at the horizon for some reason?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, you see our Pikachu's where watching over...it...for me until I got the chance to ask you and they were meant to bring it out to us today."

"Holding onto what?" Harry asked as he tilted his head innocently, "What are you talking about Ash?"

"Well...It won't be the same without _it_ but I guess..." Ash mumbled to himself as he took a deep breath.

Harry watched in confusion as Ash took a deep breath and moved away from him so Ash could look into Harry's eyes. Looking at his lover carefully Harry could see the obvious signs of panic and fear within Ash through Harry could also see the love and dedication within Ash's eyes.

"Whatever it is Ash you can tell me," Harry said softly and comfortingly, "You don't have to hide anything from me."

"Well..." Ash said slowly as he looked into Harry's loving eyes that just seemed to order him to tell the truth, "You see the I was-"

"PIKACHU!"

Blinking in shock both Ash and Harry turned around to see their Pikachu's running towards them while carrying a small black box together protectively.

"Yes!" Ash cried out happily as he grinned like mad, "They made it and they've brought the box! I can finally ask you now!"

Harry blinked in amusement at his lover's excitement, "And just what are you on about?"

"Why I am going to ask you to marry me of course!" Ash cried out without realising just what he had said, "I'm going to get down on one knee and-"

Ash's heart slowly sunk as he suddenly realised just what he had said, not even the arrival of the two Pikachu's could cheer Ash up. Gulping nervously and trying to hide his pain Ash turned to Harry, expecting to be yelled at or at the very less receive a disgusted glare at what he had just said.

Instead Ash was met with happiness, acceptance, pure love and one simple word from Harry.

"Yes."

**Until the next prompt...**


	50. The Reason Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Nightmare Before Christmas, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Nightmare Before Christmas and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Prompt: take the character you dislike the most and their most annoying characteristic and write a NON bashing fic as to why they have that characteristic. NO CROSSOVER ALLOWED**

**Fandom: Harry Potter **

**Pairing: Mentions of Harry and Draco.**

**The Reason Why**

"Hey, Ginny!"

Blinking in surprise Ginny lifted her head from her book where she was studying in the library only to find Hermione walking towards her with a friendly grin on her face.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said kindly as she marked her spot in the book and shut it, "Did you want to talk?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind I have a question to ask you," Hermione said carefully as she looked anywhere and everywhere but not at Ginny, "Through you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Alright, if I don't want to answer it I'll let you know," Ginny said with a nod of her head, "What is the question then?"

"You do know that Harry is gay and dating Draco right?" Hermione said as she carefully worded her question.

"Yes I do and I think they make a cute couple," Ginny said with a depressed sigh as she could see where this was going, "I'm guessing that you want to know just why I am always chasing after Harry for and asking him to marry me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I upset you," Hermione said quickly only to pause at the look Ginny was sending her.

"It's fine Hermione, and I can answer your question," Ginny said with a wave of her hand before she turned to Hermione with serious eyes, "Through you have to promise me something before I tell you anything."

Hermione nodded her head, "What is it you want me to promise?"

"Never to tell anyone else," Ginny said seriously with a pointed look, "There would be hell to pay if anyone ever found out the truth."

"Alright, I promise," Hermione agreed, inside she was bursting with excitement at the chance to find out just why Ginny followed Harry around like a love sick puppy dog all the time.

"Well it begins with my parents and Dumbledore, they think that if Harry marries me they'll get fame, fortune and prevent Harry from becoming the next Dark Lord through we both know that will never happen," Ginny explained to Hermione, "Then when Harry and I marry and I am carrying the Potter heir Harry would be killed off somehow leaving all the money and fame to the Weasley's and Dumbledore while we would also have a powerful child who they could use to suit their own needs."

"So far it all makes sense, through I can't approve of you wanting to jump Harry just so you can carry kill him afterwards," Hermione said with an angry frown on her face, "I-"

"Harry knows about what is going on and so does Draco," Ginny said quickly causing Hermione to freeze on the spot, "They let me act that way because both of them know what will happen to me and my brothers if I don't act like I do around Harry."

"W-what will happen?" Hermione asked as fear grew in her for her dear friend.

Ginny took a deep breath, "If I don't do as they wish they'll properly either disown me and my brothers or send us to Azkaban for becoming servants to the Dark Lord."

"That should happen!" Hermione cried out in shock with wide eyes, "You only said no to them!"

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Well...that's my parents and Dumbledore for you, until something can be done about it I'm stuck following Harry around like a love sick puppy, do you know what that does for my own social and love life?!"

Hermione winced in understanding, "I know, I'm sorry Ginny...do you have anyone you like then? I could help you tell them and meet up with them secretly if they return your love."

"Thank you Hermione," Ginny said with a small blush covering her checks, "Through I will never tell my true crush how I feel."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to give my parents and Dumbledore another way to threaten me," Ginny said sadly as she looked Hermione in the eyes with her own sad eyes, "And I don't want any harm to come to the person I love."

**Until the next prompt...**


	51. Can I keep him?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Prompt: ****Remember when they were talking about Charlie's aparation test and how he landed in some poor old woman's shopping cart? Well now it's Harry's turn to take his aparation test and he is one last part of it which is the long distance. Harry accidentaly aparates... where? another dimension? another time? in someone's lap?**

**Fandom: Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairing: Axel/Roxas and None/Harry**

**Can I keep him?**

Harry let out a suffering sigh as he was once again hugged to death by the man whose lap he had landed in.

'There should be emergence Portkey's s for this sort of thing' Harry thought with a frown as the red haired man hugged the life out of him 'Doesn't he get I'm a human not a pet?'

"Please Roxie~Pie! I promise to look after him!" the red haired man cried to what Harry guessed must be 'Roxie~Pie'.

"No, he is not a pet, his a human Axel," 'Roxie~Pie said as he gave Harry a pointed look, "How did you end up appearing in mid air in our house?"

Harry let out a sigh, thankful that someone had a bit of common sense, "I was taking a test and I was doing alright, I had passed everything until I came to the long distance bit."

"Ah, I see," 'Roxie~Pie' said with a nod of his head, "So your attempt at the practical for this test got you to appear in our house?"

"Yup, that's basically it," Harry said with a sigh as he sent 'Roxie~Pie' a pleading look, "Can you please get your friend to let go of me? I need to get out of here and find a way back home."

"Alright but my name is Roxas not 'Roxie~Pie'," the man, Roxas said with a pointed look, Harry had to bite his lip from smiling as he nodded his head, "Axel, let him go, his got to go home now."

"But Roxie~Pie!" Axel cried out with wide eyes while hugging Harry tightly and swinging him about, "I want to keep him!"

"Well you can't keep him, his a human being," Roxas said with a frown before a careful look came to his face, "How much?"

Axel gave Roxas an innocent look while petting Harry like you would pet a cat, "How much what?"

"How much coffee and sugar have you had?" Roxas said with a pointed look, "You know you are not supposed to drink more than three cups of coffee a day!"

"Hello!" Harry cried out as he tried to wiggle free from Axel's death grip on him, "I am not a pet and I need to find my way back home!"

"I did not have any coffee today!" Axel said with a pout as he tightened his hold on the struggling Harry, "None at all!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then what did you have?"

"Coffee cake," Axel said cheekily before hugging the struggling Harry tightly, "Can I keep him? I promise to look after him, to walk him, to feed him, and play with him, I'll even find my pet a mate and friends!"

"Will you stop calling me 'Roxie~Pie' if I let you keep him?" Roxas asked with a sigh, he could never say no to Axel.

"Yes," Axel said as he nodded his head madly, "I'll even let you pick your new nickname!"

"Then you can keep him," Roxas said simply as Axel let out a happy cry, "Just remember to make sure his toilet trained."

Harry let out a loud groan of disappear.

**Until the next prompt...**


	52. Paper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Digimon and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Prompt: Morning paper, wrapping paper, toilet paper or a scrap of paper to write down some hot hunks phone number. Someone needs paper URGENTLY! so tell us about it!**

**Fandom: Harry Potter and Digimon**

**Pairing: Tai/Harry**

**I Need Paper!**

"Help!" Tai cried out in horror as he ran about the house, "I need some!"

"You need some what?" Kari asked as she looked up from where she was playing a video game with Gatomon.

"He needs something to make him stop acting like an idiot," Gatomon deadpanned as she glared at the TV screen, "Kari how do you get the character to do that cool move?"

"You press X followed by Y two times and then A once," Kari said kindly to Gatomon before turning to her older brother, "What do you need help with Tai?"

"I need some paper!" Tai cried out as he looked over the pile of paper on the table, "But these all have writing on!"

"Well they are my school assignments," Kari deadpanned as she shook her head, "Have you looked where the scrap paper is kept?"

"It's empty," Tai groaned in despair, "Agumon used them for target practice."

"Then how about writing it on your hand or saving it on your computer?" Kari asked with a frown as she watched her older brother running around like a headless chicken.

"It won't do, I need some paper," Tai cried out as he groaned loudly, "I need paper, any paper!"

"Kari, can I see if Tai tastes like chicken?" Gatomon asked tilting her head to the side.

Kari groaned, "No you can't, Tai is not a headless chicken even if he is acting like one. Tai what is so important about finding a piece of paper?"

"Harry is going to be getting on his plane to come to Japan in two hours and his on the phone telling me where to find him and all that information," Tai answered as he gave a happy cry as he pulled out a half chewed pencil from under a pile of junk, "I need a bit of paper so I can write the information down and take it with me to the airport."

"Harry?" Gatomon asked in confusion as she kicked the bad guy's butt in the video game, "Who's that?"

"Harry is Tai's boyfriend," Kari explained with a giggle, "They meet when Tai and his class went to England on a field trip, it was love at first sight."

"Like in those romantic movies we saw?" Gatomon asked as she paused the game.

"Yups," Kari said nodding her head as she watched her brother running around looking for some paper, "And Harry has finally got himself a few months free so he can come over to Japan to visit Tai."

"I understand now," Gatomon said nodding her head, "Tai if you are so desperate for paper why not use toilet paper? You can buy a pad of paper on your way to pick Harry up and write it down on the paper."

"Gatomon! You're brilliant!" Tai cried out in happiness as he ran out of the living room, "If anyone is in the bathroom you better get out!"

Kari groaned into her hand, "Oh brother."

**Until the next prompt...**


	53. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic**

**Prompt: Cute little Harry Potter got kidnapped... Hogwart's student Harry Potter vanished from his home... or Auror Potter is missing! Who took Harry Potter and why? Tell us about it.**

**Fandom's: Harry Potter and Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Harry Potter**

**Kidnapped?**

Hermione groaned loudly as screams echoed through the house, sighing she marked her place in her book and placed it down on the table, she had to wonder if Ron had finally found the pair this time as they hadn't been very good at choosing their hiding spots to make out in.

"Hermione!" Ron cried out as he burst through the door into the living room, "His gone! Someone has kidnapped Harry!"

"Ron, no one has kidnapped Harry," Hermione said with a sigh, she really didn't know how dense her friend could be, "And his never been kidnapped by-"

"He has been kidnapped! Multiple times!" Ron cried out causing Hermione to sigh, "How do you explain the state he is in when he finally returns!"

"Oh?" Hermione asked as she allowed Ron his moment, "What makes you say that?"

"Harry has been kidnapped lots of times this year! He always manages to come back through he has several weird bruise on his neck and he looks like his been through several rounds in a duel!"

"Oh really," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow with a smirk on her face, "Ron have you ever thought that Harry likes getting kidnapped? And have you ever thought that Harry's bo-"

"How can anyone like getting kidnapped?" Ron asked as he looked at Hermione in shock, "How can you just sit there like it is no big deal? We've got to find Harry and rescue him!"

"Ron stop this," Hermione said with a sigh, "Do you really think that with all the protections and wards on this house just anyone could get in?"

Ron's eyes went wide as he gazed at the wall behind Hermione, "Your right Hermione..."

"Great," Hermione said in relief, "Then how about you sit down and I explain just wha-"

"It's an inside job! Someone came in and kidnapped Harry when we weren't looking!" Ron cried out causing Hermione to groan loudly, "Who do you think did it? Do you think we need to call for back up?"

"No we do not but there is something I need to show you first," Hermione said stiffly as she stood up, "Follow me Ron, I feel like this should explain a lot to you, how dense you can be is a mystery to me."

Blinking in confusion Ron nodded his head and followed Hermione out of the living room, through the hallway and towards the downstairs bathroom.

"Hermione, how is this going to help us find out who kidnapped Harry?" Ron asked with a frown as they came to a stop outside the toilet door, "The downstairs bathroom? Do you need the toilet?"

Sighing in a mixture of emotions Hermione pulled out her wand and with a quick blasting spell the door was blown off of its hindges.

"Hermione, this is no time for you to start losing your mind!" Ron cried out with wide shocked eyes as he eyed the door, "Harry-"

Ron gave a startled cry as Hermione grabbed his arm and all but threw him into the bathroom only to blinking shock at the sight.

Ron had found the 'kidnapped' Harry alright; he was in the downstairs toilet making out with his kidnapper and boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

**Until the next prompt!**


	54. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Butler or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic**

**Prompt: ****Ever hover over the phone waiting for that important phone call? A job offer, someone's late, or a new baby is on it's way. Tell us about the wait and the phone** call.

**Fandom's: Harry Potter and Black Butler**

**Pairing: Sebastian, Ciel and Harry**

**Phone Call**

"And how long have they been at it for?"

Maylene gulped nervously, "T-They've been at it all day! They got up, had breakfast and then went in there and stared at the telephone all day, you don't think there is something wrong do you?"

"I'm not sure," Bardroy said with a frown as he gave a thoughtful expression, "Sebastian _did_ mention that they were expecting some very important news to come soon, maybe they're waiting for that?"

"Or maybe they could be waiting for an update on how things are going with the company?" Finnian suggested thoughtfully as he popped his head around the corner of the door to take a look, "With them you never know."

In the background Tanaka gave his normal laugh and drank tea.

"Oh what if it's bad news?" Maylene asked worriedly, "Or what if another servant is coming to work here?"

"Well if it is another servant we'll welcome them," Finnian said with a determined nod, "Especially if Sebastian and the Master is this worried about him to act like this!"

"I don't know," Bardroy said with a frown as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Something tells me that this isn't just a normal phone call, if it was then Sebastian would have one of us standing by to answer it while he gives the Master his lessons."

Maylene and Finnian gazed at Bardroy with large amazed eyes at Bardroy's wisdom while Tanaka simple took another sip of his tea.

Finnian opened his mouth to speak only for the telephone to go.

The three servants froze and listened into the telephone call the best they could.

"I'm glad you managed to get a chance to call us," came the master's voice, "Seb and I have missed having you in our bed."

Maylene, Finnian and Bardroy gazed at each other with wide shocked eyes as they continued listening in.

"Yes, don't worry as soon as you get here we'll sort that matter out," the master spoke once again, "Here, I'll give you over to Seb, his been worrying about you all day. Love you Harry, hope you get here quickly and safely."

Maylene, Finnian and Bardroy gasped at the master's words.

"Hello my kitten," came Sebastian's voice causing Maylene to go bright red, "Yes, I don't want those horrible people treating my kitten like that...alright and I'll eat their souls too...don't worry Ciel and I will show them just who you belong to...love you too kitten..."

"Well now we know what's going on," Bardroy said gruffly as he turned to Finnian and Maylene, "It seems that the master and Sebastian are together as lovers and also have a third lover...Fin..."

"That's great," Finnian cried out with a large grin only to blink at Bardroy's look, "What's wrong Bardroy?"

"How is Maylene going to take this?" Bardroy asked worriedly, "She has a massive crush on Sebastian."

"You don't have to worry about Maylene," Finnian said with a shrug pointing to where Maylene was trying to cope with a massive nosebleed, "Maylene is a yaoi fangirl.

**Until the next prompt!**


	55. Research and Distraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic**

**Prompt: Someone needs to research something (for a job, school ect) and someone else is bored and decides to be a fun distraction. Who will win? Tell us about it**

**Fandom's: Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Pairing: Seto and Harry**

**Research and Distraction**

"Look, I really need to research this," Seto said with much exasperation and a healthy touch of amusement, "You'll have to wait for me to finish this, afterwards we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day alright?"

"But Seto," Harry wined as he lay on the floor at his lover's feet, "I'm _board_; you've been at this for _hours_."

"Oh have I?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes were filled with love for his emerald eyed lover, "And here I thought I had only been working on this for five minutes."

"To you maybe," Harry said pouting, "But to me and everyone else it seems like hours!"

"Harry," Seto sighed shaking his head, "I have to do this for my new game that I plan to release in time for Christmas. I promise you that it won't take a few days to do this research love but I really need to look this up."

Sighing Harry watched as his lover turned back to the computer screen and began typing. Groaning Harry feel back onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling while mentally counting how many tiles covered the ceiling.

"124," Harry said sometime later with a sigh causing Seto to freeze in his actions, "There is 124 tiles on the ceiling, I think I'm going to count how many buttons are in this room now."

Sighing and shaking his head at his lover's antics Seto went back to his research but with a small smile on his lips, having Harry at his side while doing this made it seem less boring and tedious.

Groaning Harry turned onto his stomach and looked around the room, frowning Harry looked at Seto's keyboard wondering how many buttons where on it only to decide against counting it as Seto's keyboard had over three times the normal amount of buttons on it. It seemed that his button counting plan wasn't going to work; sighing Harry began to try and think up another way to beat his boredom.

Seto sighed in relief as he looked at his computer screen, he already had a large amount of his research done and it had only taken him half the time he had thought he would needed.

"I don't want you to do anymore research," Harry said suddenly shocking Seto.

"Why?" Seto asked as he turned to his lover and gave him a pointed look.

"Because you have to look at naked females!"

Blinking in shock at his lovers words Seto gave a shudder and quickly sent an email to the research team who is also working on the game."

Grinning happily Harry leant against his lovers' legs with a large happy smile, mission accomplished, now he and Seto could do their own 'research' in the bedroom.

**Until the next prompt!**


	56. Gossip and Sexy Bums

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing /AC, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****Some of it's horrible (did you hear that s/he slept with), some of it's outrageous (and s/he's breeding Crumblehord Snorkacks) and some of it's downright (not) true (did you hear?!)**

**Warnings: mentions of threesomes, slash, femslash and het.**

**Gossip and Sexy Bums**

"Why oh why oh why," Harry groaned as he allowed his head to fall heavily to the table, "I should of not bothered getting up this morning, hell maybe I shouldn't of even bothered to come back for my 'eighth' year!"

"Don't be like that mate," Ron said with fake sympathy, "It is a wonderful morning, why just ask Hermione if you don't believe me!"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped back with a glare only for it to fail because of a soft blush covering Hermione's checks, "How did you know about that?!"

"You mean how could we not?" Harry asked with his face still firmly planted on the table, "I think the whole of Hogwarts and even the people down in Hogsmaid heard you."

"Well sorry for having an active sex life," Hermione huffed out as she slammed her fork down on the table, "Both of my lover's managed to get a bit of free time, they do work you know, and-"

"Both your lovers? Wow, you've been a very busy girl," Ron said with a cheeky grin, "I don't know how your still standing after what that Po woman and that Noin woman did to you this morning."

Hermione let out a sharp gasp as her whole face turned bright red, "H-How do you know about what Sally, Lucrezia and I did this morning?!"

"Gossip, you know what the gossip is like in Hogwarts," Ron answered happily causing Hermione's face to become even more red, "Plus you forgot to put up any silencing charms before you three started."

"I-It was not my fault! They both jumped me!" Hermione spluttered only getting a raised eyebrow in reply from Ron, "Oh bugger it! _Stupify_."

Before Ron had time to react he found himself on the floor as stiff as cardboard unable to move. With a dark look he turned to give Hermione a dark look only to find that she was also giving him a dark look.

"I will deal with you later," Hermione huffed as she turned to Harry and ignored Ron, "What has caused this morning to be so bad Harry?"

"I'm surprised that you have not heard it in today's gossip," Harry mumbled as he turned his face so he was facing Hermione through he kept his head on the table, "Through I suppose you have been busy this morning..."

"Harry..." Hermione said warningly as she raised her wand causing Harry to groan.

"Fine," Harry groaned out, "I bumped into Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Merquise while on my way down to breakfast this morning, they both proclaimed that they have decided to court me."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Hermione giggled as Harry sent her a sad puppy dog look, "I thought you had a crush on both of them? I remember you being over the moon when the Headmistress announced that they would be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the year to teach a few classes to those who wished to become aurora's or unspeakable's or even go into the muggle world and become Preventers."

"I am 'mione, I really am," Harry replied with a groan, "I can't believe that the two most sexy men that I have ever seen are going to court me! It is a dream come true!"

"Then what is the problem?" Hermione asked with a huff, "You know I don't mind you being gay, I mean I'm with Sally and Lucrezia and I know Ron is being courted by Neville and Luna to join them both in a threesome."

"It is nothing like that, I have a different problem..." Harry groaned out as he pouted at Hermione while ignoring her confused look.

"Well?" prompted Hermione.

"I can't pick between them! I don't think I ever will be able to pick between the hotness that is Treize and the hotness that is Zechs!" Harry moaned out with a pout, "They are both sexy, and those bums! Just look at those finely sculpted sexy drool-worthy work of art bums!"

"...Harry..."

"...yes Hermione?"

"How about a threesome?"

"HERMIONE!" Harry cried out as he quickly pushed himself upright only to pause and freeze on the spot.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she resisted the urge to poke her frozen friend.

"That is not a bad idea..." Harry said softly with a faraway look in his eyes, "I'll see you later today Hermione, I have to speak to two hot sexy people."

"Okay..." Hermione said slowly as she watched Harry stand up.

"Oh and Hermione?" Harry said quickly catching his friends' attention, "If you listen to the gossip I'm sure you'll find out what happened to me."

**Until the next prompt...**


	57. Hiccups and Shocks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DragonBallZ, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****Someone has the hiccups! Has had them for a while, and they really really want to get rid of them. Tell us how!**

**Warning: MPreg, Slash**

**Hiccups and Shocks**

"Why oh won't these damn things go away for!" Vegeta cried out in dismay only for it to happen again, and again, "Damn it! Are you sure there is not a way for me to kill these little-"

"I'm sure Vegeta," Harry said quickly with an amused smirk plastered on his face, "What you are suffering from is merely the hiccups, it's nothing to worry about, you just ate to fast is all, they'll go away in their own time."

"Merely! Merely!" Vegeta cried out as he turned to glare at his petite mate, "These 'mere' hiccups are going to be the death of me! I have had them for hours now!"

"Hours?" Harry asked with a soft snort, "Not likely, you've only had the hiccups for five minutes."

"Saiyan time is different to human time," Vegeta replied with a huff, "Besides you-HICCUP!"

"Poor you," Harry snickered before turning back to the movie playing on the TV in front of them.

It felt like it was just yesterday to Harry when a strange proud and stubborn man suddenly appeared in the Great Hall and swept Harry off of his feet and making Harry his mate. Harry still could not believe Vegeta's first courting gift to him, he had arrived in the Great Hall with his friends for Tea only to find Vegeta standing in the doorway blocking entrance to everyone while holding the dead body of Voldemort in one hand like a lifeless ragdoll. To this very day Harry could not suppress the amusement he felt when Vegeta had spotted him in the crowd of students and staff. Vegeta had marched straight up to him and proudly dumped Voldemort's lifeless body at Harry's feet before asking, "Can we start rebuilding the Saiyan population now my mate?" And with that one bad yet oddly sweet line Harry soon found himself living in a far off land with his sometimes a pain in the arse mate.

"Make them stop! Do your duty as my mate and look after me!" Vegeta growled out threateningly only for it to lose its effect as he burst into a fresh wave of hiccups.

"Don't talk to me like that," Harry growled out darkly, "You do remember what happened the last time you talked to me like that."

"Stupid human magic user," Vegeta said between hiccups as he turned back to the TV with a pout much to Harry's delight.

After a few moments of silence Harry shot his mate a sly yet nervous look before speaking.

"... Vegeta-love?"

"What?" Vegeta asked moodily through he turned to face his mate.

Frowning Vegeta looked over his mate only to find several things wrong, the first being that Harry had his hands on his stomach in an almost protective manor and his whole body language spoke of anxiety while Harry's complexion was slightly pale.

"I have something to tell you," Harry said slowly as he looked deeply into his mates eyes through his fringe.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked nervously, "You know you can...hiccup...tell me anything my mate."

"Well...you see...the thing is," Harry said slowly as his gaze fell down to his stomach, "Our family is going to be growing very soon."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked with a frown as his eyes followed Harry's gaze only for realisation to hit him, "You...You mean...I...you...we..."

"Yeah, I am," Harry said shyly as he kept his gaze firmly on his stomach, "In a few months time you are going to be a daddy Vegeta."

Harry held his breath and kept his gaze downwards, he knew that telling Vegeta about his pregnancy at a time like this wasn't the best idea but it was the first time in weeks that they had been able to sit down together. Taking a deep breath Harry waited for the expected outburst and hiccups only to find that they never came. With a frown firmly planted on his face Harry nervously raised his gaze only to let out a snort at the sight that meet him.

Vegeta had fainted at the news of Harry's pregnancy.

"Well at least Vegeta no longer has the hiccups," Harry said softly to himself with his eyes shining with amusement and happiness.

**Until the next prompt...**


	58. Storm Alert PRT 1 Of 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****There is a storm coming. Whether it is a magical storm, emotional storm, a storm of nature or the end of the world. (This is part one of four in the same element).**

**Storm Alert**

"A storm is coming," Harry said softly as he gazed at the TV in front of him, "Do you think everything will be alright Flame?"

A young Vulpix, nicknamed Flame, nuzzled its head against Harry's leg in a comforting manor from where it sat next to Harry on top of the sofa. With a soft smile filled with love for his friend Harry ran a loving hand through Flame's silky soft fur much to the happiness of the Pokémon.

"I hope there won't be any thunder or lightening," Harry said after a few minutes of silence as he continued to stroke Flame, "The thunder reminds me too much of the sounds I always heard when Uncle Vernon or Dudley came towards me...and the lightening...it reminds me so much of the thousands of spells cast that day during the final battle..."

With a heavy sigh Harry slowly found himself becoming more and more lost in his memories while absent mindedly continuing to stroke his friend. Flame watched on worriedly as his friend's and trainer's eyes stared into space, lost in an ever growing sea of depressing emotions. With a threatening growl Flame moved away from the loving strokes and bit one of Harry's fingers making the young man cry out in shock and breaking him out of his memories.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" Harry asked in surprise as he shock his injured finger, "That hurt you know."

"Vul! Vulpix, Vulpix, Vul!" Flame cried out not feeling guilt at all, "Vulpix!"

"I did it again didn't I?" Harry asked with a sigh only for Flame to nod in agreement, "I hate it when that happens...thank you Flame, your my little knight in fiery armour."

With an excited yip of happiness Flame puffed her chest out proudly causing Harry to burst out into laughter. Chuckling Harry scooped up the happy Flames and stood up.

"Well it looks like we have got a storm on the way Flame, we better go and get ready for it, knowing our luck we'll have a load of travellers and trainers knocking at our door from now until after the storm hits," Harry said as he turned to walk into the kitchen, "Any idea on what we should stock up on? The TV report said that the storms going to be a rather bad one."

"Vulpix!" Flame said as it waved its head around the in an attempt to explain.

"You think we should stock up on everything?" Harry asked, after spending so many years together Harry could easily read Flame's actions and sounds to understand what she was trying to say, "Yeah through it's a good idea I've made sure to keep us stock up on everything just in case something like this storm hits."

The rest of the walk into the kitchen was silent as Harry ran through a mental check list of the items he would need to double check he had enough of before the storm hit. He knew that at the moment it was very far away thanks to the weather report but with his partner Flame Harry decided to take no chance in this upcoming storm.

**Until the next prompt...**


	59. Storm Rising PRT 2 Of 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****The storm is coming closer. Whether it is a magical storm, emotional storm, a storm of nature or the end of the world. The Magical the World feels the power rising, partners notice the emotions barely under control, the winds is picking up or the World is starting to get ready for the end. (This is part two of four in the same element.)**

**Storm Rising**

As Harry quickly jogged back to his house with his arms loaded with supplies and Flame running quickly besides him with her own little bag filled to the brim in an attempt to help out Harry found his heart filling with anxiety about the storm that was to come. The clouds above them was slowly becoming darker and heavier, they were slowly turning from the light white fluffy summer day clouds into the dark heavy clouds that promised days upon days if not weeks of heavy rain and destructive winds.

"It is a good job that we stocked up on supplies," Harry called out to Flame over the heavy winds that were quickly forming, "If I know Pokémon Trainers like I do they will come knocking on the door as soon as the storm comes without any supplies."

"Vul! Vulpix! Pix!" Flame cried out in agreement as she darted along besides her friend as she remembered the precious storm that had hit them.

"At least this time we are prepared for them," Harry said with a playful grin on his face as the clouds above them both rumbled forebodingly, "Remember that last guy who acted like he was king of the world only to start screaming as soon as the first drop of rain hit the ground."

"Vul!" Flame replied with a shake of her head as she remembered the man who had tried to use her and another trainer's Pikachu to try and block out the sound of the storm.

"You know I would of thought that the guy would have at least the common sense to grab some cushions instead of Pokémon," Harry said as he tried to ignore the weather around him, "Oh well you do have to agree that it was helpful when the power went out, the bloke acted as a light for me while I worked on getting the backup power supply up and going."

At her friend's words a dark grin appeared on Flame's face as she remembered the male in question being on the receiving end of the Pikachu's thunderbolt and her own flamethrower.

"Hey, look, it looks like we already have some visitors wanting to take shelter from the storm," Harry said breaking Flame out of her memories.

Turning her attention away from her friend and back towards the front Flame spotted a trio of strange looking humans standing nervously just outside of the garden with looks planted firmly on their faces that spoke loudly of their argument about whether they should knock at the door of the house or not. The group of humans was made up of two males and one female Flame noticed, the female had fiery red hair with a yellow top and very short blue shorts, the taller and older male wore a green sleeveless jacket with an orange t-shirt and brown trousers with blue and white trainers, the younger male had a white and red baseball cap on with a Pikachu clinging onto it as it balanced on his shoulders, the Pikachu stood on the boys blue jacket covered shoulders and Flame noticed the simple blue jeans the young boy wore with the simple white and black trainers and fingerless light green and dark green gloves.

"Guess we better go and invite them in and get everything settled before the storm really hits us," Harry said breaking Flame's thoughts.

With a 'Vulpix!' of agreement from Flame the duo quickly ran towards home and the trio of Pokémon trainers.

**Until the next prompt...**


	60. Storm is Here PRT 3 of 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****The storm is HERE!. Whether it is a magical storm, emotional storm, a****  
****storm of nature or the end of the world. The Magical the World braces itself for a magical backlash, partners watch the emotional explosion, the winds is devastating the world, as rain and/or snow pile up or the World is starting pausing as it gets ready to end. (This is part three of four in the same element.)**

**The Storm is Here!**

Harry let out a deep sigh as he gazed out of the window at the hammering rain and winced slightly as a flash of lightening hit the ground a little too close to the house for comfort. Emerald green eyes scanned the surrounding area for any Pokémon in trouble only to let out a sigh of relief when he spotted none. Hearing a loud crash behind him Harry quickly turned around in fear that the storm might of caused damage to his home already only to let out a laugh at the sight that met him.

"This is all your fault Ash Ketum!" Misty, the only girl from the trio he had meet earlier outside of his house, called out as she glared at her friend and travelling companion, "What was you thinking?!"

"Come on Misty, you look so much better now," Ash replied as he tried to hold in his laughter, "I mean Pikachu has really given you a great new hair style!"

"You call THIS a great new hair style!" Misty shouted out as she pointed at her now bright yellow hair that was now just as crazy and mess as Harry's own hair with sparks of electricity moving through it.

"Well...at least it is practical," Brock offered weakly as he stood off to the side lines, "Just think how useful your hair will be if the power goes out-"

"Practical! Useful!" Misty cried out as she turned with pleading eyes to the smiling Harry.

"We should be careful, it looks like the storm is getting stronger out there," Harry replied, thanks to Flame nudging his leg he was able to keep a straight face, "If you need me I will be in the kitchen getting together some food and other items in case something happens..."

With those parting words Harry quickly walked into the kitchen, not wanting to give the young water Pokémon trainer a hint of what he was about to do, and burst out into laughter. It was not until the end of his laughing fit, which by the yells of anger from the living room Harry had been heard, that he noticed Flame rolling on her back from side to side letting out sharp yips that Harry translated into laughter.

"Guess we both find it funny huh?" Harry asked playfully as Flame playfully grinned up at him, "I guess that this will not be a storm that we will forget about anytime soon."

"Vulpix!" Flame replied as she rolled over onto her legs and stood up, "Pix!"

Chuckling Harry walked over to the table in the middle of the kitchen where some of the supplies he had brought was still. Flame made sure to stay next to Harry as the sound of heavy rain and loud bangs of thunder came to her sensitive ears, she would not allow any harm to come to her human friend if she could help it.

"Hey Harry," Brock suddenly called out as he walked into the kitchen, "It seems that there are several Pokémon coming towards your house...should we get ready for a battle?"

"Nah, during bad weather like this a lot of the local Pokémon come to me and Flame for shelter if something happens to their homes or if they need some extra help until the storm passes," Harry said simply as he shot a loving smile at Flame who let out an excited yip, "Yup, Flame is right Brock, during times like this we need to help everyone out, Pokémon and human alike."

"You know there is one good thing about weather like this," Brock said with a thoughtful expression on his face as he gave Harry a strange and unreadable look.

"Oh?" Harry asked as he picked up a some Pokefood from the table for his new guests, "What is that?"

"You get to see the best in people," Brock explained with a soft look on his face, "Pokémon and humans coming together to overcome odds that alone they could never over come. It is at times like this that you really see what sort of people you know."

Harry chuckled and nodded his head as he poured out some Pokefood, "Yeah, a friend in need is a friend indeed."

**Until the next prompt...**


	61. Storm has Broken PRT 4 of 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****The Storm has broken and now comes the dawn.****The Word struggles with magic gone crazy, Partners reunite after the emotional****storm, the survivors of the storm/world ending take stock.****(This is part four of four in the same element.)**

**The Storm has Broken**

Harry let out a loud sigh as he took in the damage done by the storm around him, everywhere he looked there seemed to be some sort of damage or problem. It would be a long time before things went back to the way they where and deep in his mind Harry knew that he would find himself with a few more permanent house guests in the form of the Pokémon whose home had been destroyed in the storm and was too scared to return.

"It looks like there was a lot of damage done by the storm," Ash said softly with a frown on his face as he looked around the area with Pikachu on his shoulders, "If you want Brock, Misty and I could stick around and help you clean this mess up, right guys?"

"Right," Misty replied with a kind nod of her head in agreement.

"It would not be any problem for us to help, in fact it might be for the best if we do," Brock said cutting Harry's next words off, "It is going to take a while for everyone to get things back to being a tiny bit like they were before the storm and we need to cross a bridge before we get to the next town and that will be closed for some time to be checked over because of the storm so we could stay here and help clean things up while waiting for things to be sorted out."

"But what about your journey? I thought that you only had a limited amount of time left to collect all of the eight gym badges if you want to be able to enter in the Indigo league this year," Harry said worriedly as he nervously eyed the three people in front of him, "I do know that there is a gym in the city-"

"I already have that badge and I only need to get one more badge," Ash said kindly cutting Harry off, "And the only way to get that last badge is to go to the next town. Besides I could turn helping you out into training and I could also train my Pokémon whenever I get a free moment."

"See? It is not that big of a deal," Misty said as she smiled at Harry, "Besides I bet that after a storm like this there will be some really interesting and rare Pokémon to see."

"Misty is right...for once," Ash said with a smirk as he muttered the last bit softly so only Harry could hear him, "If we did not stick around to help you out then we would just be walking around board out of our minds and not knowing what to do while feeling bad for not sticking around to help you out."

"If it helps then just think of it as us being selfish," Brock said kindly at the nervous expression on Harry's face, "Besides it would be really interesting to compare notes, I have a Vulpix too and it would be great to see the differences from a breeders point of view..."

"If you are sure, I can fix this by myself," Harry said slowly only to freeze at the quiet growl coming from down around his ankles.

"Vul! Vul! Pix!" Vulpix said as she sent her friend a pointed look.

"Ah yeah, and I have Flame to help me out and I am sure that the Pokémon will not mind helping me out," Harry said with a sheepish look on his face as he gazed down at the smug looking Vulpix, "But...if you are sure...I guess I could get it done a lot faster and-"

"Great!" Misty said cutting Harry off, "I say we start by fixing the Water Pokémon area!"

**Until the next prompt...**


	62. Gryffindor Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****Something is Red... Blood, a shirt, a couch, paperwork, a howler, but something is red so tell us about it.**

**Gryffindor Red**

Harry let out a low sigh as he looked out into the wide open sea, his mind slowly began to drift as his emerald eyes found no island, small or big, in sight at all. As the cry of a seagull entered his ears and the bright sun turned its feathers a soft orange under its golden rays Harry's mind slowly drifted off to Fawkes which slowly turned into thoughts about his old home world.

'I wonder what house everyone would be if they had been sorted' Harry wondered as he chewed on his lower lip,

"Meat! Meat!" a sudden cry from a familiar voice came startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"You idiot! This meat is not just for you!" Sanji yelled angrily as he then processed to kick his captain half way across the ship.

'Luffy would defiantly be in Gryffindor' Harry thought with a laugh as Luffy made a dramatic moan of hunger 'Through with the loyalty to his nakama's he could be in Hufflepuff.'

"Harry! Help me! I am soooo hungry!" Luffy yelled out as Harry suddenly found himself pinned under Luffy's large puppy dog eyes, "Pwease? I promise to let you have a tiny bite of my meat!"

"Nice try Luffy but I do not want to get kicked again," Harry replied dryly only to get a low moan of disappointment from the straw hat wearing pirate captain, "And I have seen better puppy dog eyes then yours before."

With those words Harry sat back with a soft smile on his face and watched his nakama's play fight.

'Most of them would properly end up being sorted into Hufflepuff because of their loyalty to each other' Harry thought as Sanji continued to hold the meat out of Luffy's rubber grasp.

As the playful argument continued to unfold in front of him a soft smile came to his lips as a sudden thought came to Harry. Bright emerald eyes landed on the bright red top Luffy wore and the red ribbon around the beloved straw hat that Luffy always seemed to wear.

'I guess that Luffy would belong to the lions house' Harry thought to himself 'Not only is he brave and loyal but he also seems to wear red a lot of the time.'

"You not getting in on the action then?" a dark yet smooth voice asked from besides Harry.

"No Zoro, I do not have a death wish...even through some people would say otherwise," Harry replied with a sigh as the green haired swords man lazily sat down next to him, "Why you ask?"

"Because of that look on your face," Zoro replied carefully as Harry turned to look at him, "You only have that look on your face when your thinking about your old world."

"Ah, I was only trying to work out what house everyone would be sorted into if they went to Hogwarts," Harry replied as he sent his friend a small smile, "So no worries, no sad depressing thoughts or anything."

"Why does it matter what house we would of been sorted into?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow, "Besides if those stupid idiots from your old world comes looking for you then they'll find themselves having to fight us! And even if you ended up going back to your old world then all of us will go with you!"

"Thank you Zoro, and I have made a decision," Harry replied with a large happy smile as he turned and pointed at Luffy, "Luffy would be in Gryffindor because of the amount of red he wears and because only a true Gryffindor would dear to try and take food from Sanji!"

For the rest of the day the Thousand Sunny was filled with laughter and excited screams.

**Until the next prompt...**

**Just a quick note, I've started making a forum and I'm posting a few things in it at the moment so if your interested why not go and have a look? The name of the forum is 'Challenges and Plot Bunnies'.**


	63. Test Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club or Spongebob SquarePants, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****Someone is getting a test done, someone is given good news or bad news about test results. Could be school tests or medical, you chose.**

**Test Results**

Excitement and nerves ran through Harry's body as he sat nervously outside of the Headmaster's office waiting for the results of his school entrance test. His hands nervously tapped against his bony knee as the clock ticked loudly in the deafening silence.

"This is it, this is my chance to make a fresh new start," Harry muttered to himself as he pulled himself together, "No Weasley's or lemon sucking fools to hold me back, I promised Hermione that I would not hold back and take all this new chance has to offer me and I will do so!"

With a new fire lit in his spirit Harry sat up straighter and confidence oozed out of him, strong emerald eyes scanned the hallway for something to take his mind off of the wait only to find nothing.

"You can do this, you stayed up late and revised with Hermione for the past two weeks," Harry muttered softly to himself as he tried his best to resasure himself, "You have faced Dark Lords, Death Eaters, giants, trolls, giant spiders and worse...come on Harry, you can wait a bit longer..."

"HARUHI! COME BACK! DADDY PROMISES HE WILL TELL THOSE NASTY TWINS OFF!"

Blinking in surprise at the loud shout Harry looked up only to just see a student of the school running past him dressed up in what looked like a Sandy the squirrel from Spongebob Squarepants costume for a few seconds before she disappeared around the corner.

"What...what was that all about?" Harry asked slowly only to let out a startled yell as more students dressed up as characters from the Spongebob Squarepants cartoon came running down the hallway passed Harry and heading in the direction that the other person dressed up as Sandy the Squirrel had run off in.

Shaking his head and trying to get his thoughts back together Harry stared off in the direction that the strange people had disappeared in only to be brought down back to earth by the voice of the school's Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, if you are ready I have you test results now."

As Harry slowly stood up he suddenly found himself not so sure if he wanted to come to this school anymore. Gulping nervously Harry looked to the Headmaster who misread his nervous expression.

"Do not worry son, it is good news," the Headmaster said kindly not realising just what type of news he had given Harry.

**Until the next prompt...**

**Just a quick note, I've started making a forum and I'm posting a few things in it at the moment so if you're interested why not go and have a look? The name of the forum is 'Challenges and Plot Bunnies'.**


	64. Broom Closet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****They are pretty good places to hide, snog, or just store stuff. What's in the broom closet of your character?**

**Pairing: Naruto/Harry**

**Hidden Places**

Harry let out a deep sigh of frustration as he felt someone following behind him. Shaking his head he ignored the stalker and walked into the shop.

"Harry! You're back already?" Ray, the shop worker, called out with a large grin on his face, "What happened this time? Did Naruto 'make' you drop the plant? Or did he throw it out by 'accident'? Or did it get destroyed during one of his training sessions?"

"You make it sound like I am getting through the front door of my home," Harry replied with a snort as he walked up to the service desk, "It seems like Naruto has decided to take it up a level, now I can only bring the items in when he is out doing his fancy ninja stuff."

"At least you know he wants you," Ray chuckled as the aged man ran a hand through his greying locks of hair, "Does he have someone keeping an eye on you when he can't?"

"Thankfully no, I am blessed by the fact that the rest of his friends seem to think I am allowed my own secrets," Harry replied with a dramatic sigh, "Naruto grabbed the plant I brought from you this morning when I was half way home and dumped it on top of some poor old woman's food shopping."

"Maybe we should not of told him you are trying to grow flowers for someone," Ray replied with a wince, "Maybe you should just tell him the truth?"

"Tell Naruto the truth about my secret little area?" Harry asked with a snort, "While I like the idea and I wish I could tell Naruto about it I know that he will end up destroying it somehow by either taking all the plants for ninja medical reasons or by overwatering the plants or he will try to use the area to do 'calming' mediation only to end up destroying all of my plants."

"Sounds like you have a lot of trust in your boyfriend," Ray replied dryly as he pulled out from under the counter an identical copy of the same plant Harry had brought earlier that morning, "Since you started to shop here I have been ordering double my normal amount."

"Now who has the trust in who?" Harry replied teasingly as he pulled his money bag out of his pocket, "It is not my fault, I do not even know who started up the rumour about me and my mysterious second boyfriend who I am growing plants for."

"I think that was my granddaughter who was angry with you for not telling her," Ray replied with a sigh and shake of his head, "She is a lovable girl but damn if she is not nosey..."

"Oh well, I have been through worse," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he placed the money down, "Thanks anyway for all of this Ray."

"No problem kid, I like you and since you started coming here I have made four times the amount of money then I normally do," Ray replied with a grin as he began to ring up the till, "Are those lights still working for you?"

"Yeah, they are really great Ray but I was wondering if you would not mind coming over when Naruto is on a mission and put in a heater and another light for me," Harry asked as he put his money bag back into his pocket, "I do not even want to think about what Naruto would do if you came over while he was at home."

"No problem kid," Ray replied kindly, "Through I do have to ask you a question..."

"Alright through I might not answer," Harry replied simply.

"Okay," Ray answered with a nod, "I understand that you want to keep your little garden somewhere same as Naruto is not the most careful ninja about but why of all the places you could of picked did you chose to turn your broom closet into a green house for?"

Outside the gardening shop a loud scream could be heard for miles around.

"Because it was safe from Naruto," Harry replied dryly as he turned around only to see a bright orange blob that was his stalker falling to the ground, "Or at least it was."

"Oh well, at least you will not have to worry about Naruto and your garden now," Ray said as he burst out into laughter, "At least you will be able to bring your garden out of the broom closet now Harry!"

**Until the next prompt...**

**Just a quick note, I've started making a forum and I'm posting a few things in it at the moment so if you're interested why not go and have a look? The name of the forum is 'Challenges and Plot Bunnies'.**


	65. Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****Blue! Are you blue? or startling blue eyes? a blue shirt? a victim of one of the Weasley's pranks?****Tell us about it!**

**Once Apart Now Together**

Snow, soft innocent small yet powerful flakes softly and gently fell from the white sky above him, the world around him seemed to be blanketed in a sheet of white. With a small smile on his face five year old Harry Potter stepped out of his relatives home and out into the white world filled with so much danger yet also filled with so much fun and excitement. As his first foot came down off of the step and down into the snow covered drive way a silly grin appeared on his face as Harry's old worn trainer filled with snow causing some of the pain from Dudley's earlier treatment to become numb thanks to the cold.

As his warm breath turned into smoky mist as it came out of his mouth and a cold wind blew through the empty street of Privet Drive Harry's pale uncovered hands came to wrap around the worn straps that threatened to fall apart of his backpack that held all of his worldly possessions in it and took a deep breath. Then suddenly without a second thought or a single glance behind him Harry lifted his other foot and placed it down on the ground next to his over foot and began walking down the snow covered drive way and out onto the street.

Childish glee entered Harry's mind as he pictured the angry looks on his relatives faces the next morning when they found that he was nowhere to be found inside or outside of the house and they would have to do things for themselves, including making the meals and shovelling the snow off of the drive so Uncle Vernon could get to work. Any fear that Harry might of felt about his great escape plan was blown away as his new big brother stood waiting for him only a few feet away with his trade mark grin playing on his face..

Short spiky white hair, skin as pale as ice and snow, bright playful blue eyes that shone brightly with love, trust, kindness, protection and fun, a thin short body covered by brown deer hide trousers with thin lace from ice skates wrapped around each one of his legs and a soft looking dark blue hoodie with ice covering it as well as the trousers, bare pale feet rested on the ground calmly waiting for someone.

"JACK!" Harry cried out with childish glee as he ran forwards towards his the older boy with excited eyes, "You came! You really truly came for me!"

With a soft smile on his face Jack Frost knelt down and opened his arms for the child as his ice blue seemed to almost melt at the sight of his honorary little brother. A soft smile that could get Tooth and all of her fairies fainting as one came to Jack's face as Harry jumped into his arms with a happy cry.

"I came snowflake, I promised you I would," Jack said softly as he ran a loving hand through the child's hair, "I always keep my word snowflake, I love my little brother too much to leave him here."

As the two continued to hug neither of them noticed the bright powerful beams of light shinning down upon them from the moon until it was too late. As Jack and Harry separated a sharp gasp came to Jacks mouth as he laid eyes on who he knew was his little brother, his Harry, only to find a completely different child standing in front of him.

Gone was the wild black hair that Harry had sported and in its place was wild snow white hair just like Jack's, pale skin from being shoved in a cupboard became even more paler until it was as pale as Jack's, soft pink lips turned to a pale pink almost white colour while Harry's bright emerald green eyes only got brighter. As Jack rested his hands on Harry's small shoulder's the comforting warmth he normally felt coming off of his little brother was gone and in its place was a strange yet comforting and familiar coldness.

"What is wrong big brother?" Harry asked innocently as he tilted his head to the side not realising the change he had gone under, "Is something wrong?"

"No..nothing is wrong," Jack replied with a watery chuckle as he pulled the confused five year old child into a tight loving hug, "Nothing is wrong at all, The Man In The Moon has just officially made us brothers is all."

"Brothers? Really? Harry squealed in excitement as he bounced up and down in his big brother's arms, "We really are brothers now? Does that mean I get to stay with you forever and ever?!"

"Sure does Snowflake," Jake replied with a playful grin at his brother's actions, "It seems that you even have a new look to go too."

"Really?" Harry asked as his eyes lit up with magic dancing in them, "I want to see! I want to see!"

A pure happy laugh came out of Jack's lips as he grinned down at his little brother. Looking around him Jack spotted a frozen puddle of water close by and without a second thought he began to lead Harry towards the ice that would be used as a mirror. As they walked towards the ice turned mirror Jack could not help but to look up at the night sky and send a large happy smile at the full moon.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Jack whispered softly up to the moon with true emotion shining in his eyes, "Thank you so much for giving me my little brother, thank you."

**Until the next prompt...**


	66. Green

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****Avada Kedavra, Harry's/Lily's eye color, Green light (permission), Lots of money. Tell us about Green.**

**Pairing: Seto/Harry**

**Green Paint leads to a Cruise**

With a low exhausted groan Harry allowed himself to fall onto the soft green grass, letting out a tired yawn he rubbed his eyes and laid back on the grass looking up into the clear blue sky. As he gazed up and watched the clouds float by a small smile appeared on his lips as the previous tension from his body was gone and was replaced by a feeling of calm. Reaching out with his hands Harry buried his hands into the long lushes grass with a happy sigh. A soft giggle passed his lips as a warm gentle breeze blew over him like a mother's touch.

"It looks like someone is having fun," a familiar voice filled with love said causing a blush to appear on Harry's face.

"Seto," Harry wined out playfully causing Seto to chuckle, "Your here! You really are here! Amazing!"

"Amazing?" Seto asked calmly as he sat down next to his lover, "How am I amazing for just being here?"

"Your outside of your office! When was the last time you was outside of your office and you was _not working_!" Harry replied as he wiggled about in the grass much like a cute kitten, "You have been doing nothing but work, work, work for these past few weeks. I got lonely!"

"Dose you getting lonely have something to do with why I found my bedroom painted green for?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow as he ran a loving hand through Harry's raven black locks causing the younger male to let out a moan of pleasure.

"I just wanted to remind you so you would not forget," Harry answered innocently as he lazily leant into Seto's tender touch, "And it worked! I pained your bedroom green, the same shade as my eyes, and you came to find me! It worked!"

"Well whatever it is that you wanted to remind me about best be important as you are going to be finding yourself pretty stiff from all that painting you did," Seto said dryly only for Harry to look up at him with large adorable emerald green eyes, "Yes love? Am I missing something here?"

"You really did forget didn't you?" Harry asked as a pout found its way onto his face, "I thought if I got you away from the office and all then maybe you would remember."

"Remember what love? I have several important dates planned out between now and next month," Seto answered only to ignore the shocked and disappointed look on Harry's face.

"But today is only the 30th! That means starting from tomorrow you are going to be even _more_ busy then before," Harry complained as he let out a frustrated huff, "You hardly see me let along spend time with me, you don't even let me sit in the same room as you now while you work. Seto, I love you dearly, you know you can trust me but you better have a good reason for not being here for my birthday and our anniversary."

"Oh I do have a very good reason and I did not forget," Seto said as he reached into his trouser pocket.

Smirking at Harry who followed his every action with confused and interested green eyes Seto reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a plain white envelope. Opening his mouth to ask what was going on Harry found his words cut off as Seto calmly opened up the white envelope and pulled out two identical soft green tickets that had a picture of a boat on it.

"Happy early birthday love," Seto said with as he gazed down at his shocked lover, "You and I are going on holiday for a _whole month_ together on a cruise, just the two of us. Mokuba has agreed to run the business while we are away. If I was you I would go and start packing and also exploring the new clothes and items I had put on your bed as we leave tomorrow morning at 8am."

The next thing Seto knew was that his arms was full with Harry while he was being kissed passionately and lovingly and looking into bright emerald green eyes.

**Until the next prompt...**

**Just a quick note, I've started making a forum and I'm posting a few things in it at the moment so if your interested why not go and have a look? The name of the forum is 'Challenges and Plot Bunnies'.**


	67. Bail Money

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing /AC, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. And the same goes for any crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****"You're in jail WHY?" tell of the odd and unrelated circumstances why two characters are in jail and now need their friend(s) to bail them out from last times challenge.**

**Pairing: Heero Yuy/Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg, Nice Dudley.**

**Bail Money**

Dudley Dursley let out a frustrated sigh as he glared at the phone in front of him, doing his best to ignore the stares of the police officers on his back he pushed the numbers with a pudgy finger, held the phone to his ear and waited for his cousin to pick up the phone while wondering just how he was ever going to explain this.

Biting his lip nervously Dudley did his best to stay strong and ignore the whistles that came his way from several other people only to gulp nervously when the sound of his cousin's sleep filled voice came to his ear.

"Hello? Who the fuck is this?"

"Hi Harry...it is me, Dudley," Dudley gulped out nervously, just great, he had caught his cousin during one of his mood swings and by the sound of things it was a bad one, "Look...I got myself into a bit of trouble and-"

"Trouble? How much bloody trouble can you get into Dudley?" Harry snapped causing Dudley to wince, "How hard is it for someone to walk home when they only live a five minute walk away!"

"Well it has something to do with a pink tutu, a drunken man, an hippopotamus costume and several police officers," Dudley replied wincing again at the sound of his cousin's angry snarl.

"Let me guess what happened next, you got arrested and your using your one phone call to phone me as you left your fucking wallet here and if your parents knew they'd either cut you off from the family and the money or cut your balls off," Harry said as he let out an angry snarl causing Dudley to gulp again in fear, "You are bloody lucky that my lover worked out how to get magic and technology to work you arsehole or else you'd be in dip shit."

"I know Harry," Dudley replied nervously as he looked down at his pink tutu as his face began to match the colour of his tutu, "Do you think you could come over to the station? And maybe bring my wallet? I'm at the one on the corner opposite the park, on-"

"On Park Street, I know," Harry's voice came down the phone with a put out grumble and a heavy sigh.

"Harry...Are you alright?" Dudley asked worriedly, pausing he quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening in on his phone call before he continued talking, "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes the children are alright, I have just turned into a human melon is all," Harry replied taking no notice of how Dudley's reply never came, "Let me put on the disguise that my husband and his friends got for me and I will be right there."

"Did you just say children?" Dudley asked as shock hit him, "As in...your carrying-"

"Twins, and they are just as active and crazy as their daddy," Harry said with a heavy sigh, "Your lucky that you caught me you big moron, I was just about to get ready to go out. Stupid husbands...he needs his head looking at."

"What has Heero done now?" Dudley asked while mentally pitying the man who would have to face his heavily pregnant husband.

"The idiot got arrested, it seems that his anti-social ways, death threats and hatred of pink has got him into big trouble," came Harry's dry reply causing Dudley to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing,.

"Details?" Dudley asked as he wondered if he would be able to meet up with Heero.

"Let's just say that it is all thanks to Releena and her love of pink and her habit of stalking Heero," Harry replied with a put out grumble, "If possible try to find that idiot of a husband of mine and try to stop him from shooting everything that is pink, knowing him the stupid idiots who removed all of his weapons did not get them all."

"I'll do my best Harry," Dudley replied as he felt a wave of calm wash through him, he was no longer alone.

"Good, now you two idiots look after each other and I'll be there as fast as I can," Harry replied with a huff, "Your damn lucky that my husband is with you Dudley or-"

"Or else you would leave me in here to rot," Dudley said finishing Harry's sentence off while rolling his eyes, he was too used to Harry's mood swings to let them effect him, "Heero and I are big boys Harry, we can look after each other until you get here.

"Good and don't let Heero kill anyone," Harry said, "And damn, I do know that Heero is a _very big_ boy."

"Harry!" Dudley spluttered out as his face went bright red at his cousin's words.

"What? It's the truth?" Harry answered and Dudley could just picture Harry giving him a shrug of the shoulders, "See you in a few minutes Dudley."

"See you in a bit Harry," Dudley said only to hear the phone go dead a few seconds later.

Shaking his head a smirk appeared on Dudley's lips as he wondered just how Heero would react to having to be picked up by his pregnant lover.

'I wonder if the police will take pity on Heero when they see him suffering through one of Harry's mood swings' Dudley thought with a silent snicker as he placed the telephone back on its holder 'Man what I would give to be able to see that...'

Turning around with thoughts of finding Heero Dudley let out a startled gasp of surprise as he found himself looking into harsh cold blue eyes.

"Errr...Hi Heero, fancy running into you here so soon," Dudley said with a sheepish smile, "I just got off of the phone, Harry asked if we could stick together you know..."

"Nice tutu," Heero grunted out with a deadly smirk causing Dudley to gulp in fear, "And before you get too excited about watching Harry chew me out...remember he is having to get you out of here too."

At Heero's words Dudley felt his jaw hit the floor and pure terror hit him, opening his mouth to try and work out a reply Dudley found that he could only say a single four letter word.

"Shit."

**To Be Continued...**


	68. Avril Lavigne's song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics. And the same goes for any of the crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****Write a fic based on Avril Lavigne's song I'm with you.**

**A/N: I took the song and well...let's just say I was on a sugar high *blushes* But how I came from listening to this song to what I wrote below is: 'No footsteps on the ground' and 'I'm listening but there's no sound' gave me the idea of Ginny sneaking into the house without anyone knowing. The 'I'm trying to figure out this life' and the 'take me somewhere new' had me thinking of Harry trying to find work somewhere away from the Wizarding world to start a new life and pull himself back together after the war. The one of the other lyics in the song that got me thinking to write this was 'Won't someone try and find me?' Well...Ginny tried to find Harry and the fic shows what happened.**

**Warning: GayHarry, a bit OOCHeero, Stalker/Fangirl Ginny who won't give Harry up, total craziness and mayhem.**

**Save Me From The Stalker!**

Harry Potter gulped nervously as he slowly stepped backwards without taking his eyes off of the source of his problems. Ginny Weasley.

"G-Ginnny...w-what are you doing here?" Harry asked nervously as he tried to work out just how Ginny had managed to find him, "I thought that I was working in one of the most safest places possible, even safer then Hogwarts. I mean this IS the home of the legendary Gundam Pilots!"

"Oh don't you worry my precious Harry-kins, it was hard for me get pass the first wall! I don't know how I managed to work my way through to the main house," Ginny said with a happy giggle as she fluttered her eye lashes at Harry, "But you should know by now that nothing can keep us appeart! It is called true love!"

"Really?" Harry asked dryly as his eyes scanned the area for a way out, "I thought you would call it a tracking charm coupled with a locating spell with a bit of stalking too."

"Oh Harry, you are just the joker!" Ginny said with a high pitch giggle as she did her best to give Harry a seductive look but she was failing big time, "Now then how about you go and tell your boss that you are going to go on a little...holiday?"

"H-Holiday?" Harry asked nervously only to let out a sigh of relief when he spotted an open door close by, "G-Ginny you do know that...I see you as nothing more than a little sister right? You do know that I am gay and I-"

"Harry I don't like it when you tell me these jokes," Ginny wined out as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and clinged to him like a leech, "Stop with these jokes before I start thinking that you don't love me!"

"That is the whole idea Ginny," Harry cried out as he pushed Ginny away from him.

Not giving Ginny a chance to respond Harry quickly made a dash for the door without a single look behind him to check on Ginny. As he ran through the house trying to find an exit or some form of help a wave of hope hit him when he spotted one of his five bosses, Heero Yuy.

"Boss Yuy help!" Harry cried out as he ran around the corner towards his boss.

Heero, upon hearing the cry of help quickly froze and pulled out his gun only to give a startled cry of shock as the gardener, Harry Potter came running towards him and took shelter behind him. Not knowing what was going on or wanting to take any chances Heero prepared his gun and pointed it in the direction Gardener Potter had come in only for his blue eyes to go wide in fear when he spotted a girl wearing a bright pink t-shirt running towards them with a look of pure fangirl love on her face.

"Shit, we're doomed," Heero swore as Harry nodded his head in agreement, "It's another Relena."

**Until the next prompt!**


	69. I Work For The

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. And the same goes for any crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****Harry left the wizarding world after the final battle and disappeared into the Muggle one. Years later someone run across him and he has a decidedly odd job (circus clown, grave digger, an aligator wrangler, ice cream flavor taster ect). What is it and how did he get it?**

**Pairing: Hibari/Harry**

**Also written for the 'If you dare...continued' challenge, the prompt used in this one shot is number 26 Italy because this one shot takes place in a town/city in Italy.**

**I Work For The...**

Excitement shone happily in Colin's bright blue eyes as he ran down the muggle street with his bag held close to his chest and his reliable camera strapped around his neck bouncing slightly with every step he took. With each step he took the more and more excited Colin became, he had finally tracked down _the_ Harry Potter after so many years and he was finally going to get an interview with him.

'I wonder if his single and straight' Colin thought hopefully as he dodged around everyone in his path 'I hope he is not straight...I wonder if I have a chance with him.'

Grinning like a loon Colin increased his speed and headed towards the large old fashioned red bricked clock town that could be seen from no matter where you were in the small Italian village. Looking up at the white clock face Colin found the black clock hands to be pointed at the equally black numbers which read midday.

'Oh no! I'm going to be late!' Colin thought in panic as he continued to run towards the clock tower 'And I can't say I got lost because the clock tower was picked on purpose so I couldn't get lost!'

Groaning to himself in frustration Colin turned his gaze to look ahead of him as he tried to find a clear quick path through the people who were walking along the calm peaceful cobble paved paths. Using his skills from the final battle Colin easily dodged and wove around the passer byres and quickly made his way towards the clock tower. As the large clock told everyone it was now five minutes pass midday Colin found himself finally resting against the side of the clock tower panting hard, ignore the curious looks from people who calmly sat nearby in little cafe's talking amongst their friends.

"I hope I've not blown my chance at this by being five minutes late," Colin muttered to himself as he caught his breath only to let out a startled cry when an unexpected hand was placed on his shoulder.

"_Ciao_," a familiar that held a strange accent to it, "It is good to see you again Colin."

Blinking in confusion at the voice which held both a touch of English _and_ Italian accent to it Colin turned around wondering just who was talking to him only to find himself looking into a pair of familiar emerald green eyes.

"Harry!" Colin cried out in shock as he completely turned around to face Harry, "How have you been? How are you? What do you do now? It's been ages since we last saw each other!"

"Calm down Colin, and yes, the last time we saw each other was a few days before I left the Wizarding World after the final battle," Harry said with an oddly calm smile on his face, "Through...to say that my life is now purely muggle would to tell a lie because of what my job is."

"Because of what your job is?" Colin asked with a confused frown only to freeze when a very real tonfa came to rest just a few inches away from his eyes, "Errr...Harry? Who is this?"

"Noisy Herbervoir," a cold strict voice said causing Colin to gulp in fear, "Touch what is mine and I'll bite you to death."

"I see you've met my boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya," Harry said with a spookily calm smile on his face, "And my work is a family thing, I work for the Vongola family."

"T-The V-Vongola Family?" Colin stuttered out with wide eyes full of shock and fear as his gazed stayed glued to the tonfa in front of him, "But aren't they...a...part of the..."

"Mafia?" Harry said finishing Colin's sentence, "Yeah, I'm part of the Vongola famiglia."

**To Be Continued...**

**And here is my very first bit of Hitman Reborn I've ever written! I've just found the anime and fell in love with it lol. I hope to write a lot more of it if the small bit I've written in this drabble/one shot is alright.**


	70. How?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not have any rights to either fandom and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompt: ****How could you? How did you get stuck to the ceiling again? ****How do you plan to propose? ****How are you going to get there? Answer the question HOW.**

**New Brothers**

Tears ran down his face as he gazed blankly in front of him as the figure in front of him standing frozen in place as the rain fell down around him as if the world was crying with him. His clothes hung off of his thin body as the cold slowly entered his body eating away at the warmth that kept him alive.

The curl laughter of his so called relatives echoed in his ears as they drove away leaving him alone in the world, through that was nothing new. A soft hand slowly came into his blurry vision and rested comfortingly on his check causing him to unknowingly lean into the warm comforting touch.

"It's going to be alright, I promise you that I will always be there for you," a soft comforting voice came to his ears, "I promise you that you are no longer alone, I'll be at your side always."

Slowly at the comforting words filled with a loving promise he came to only to find himself staring into the protective blue eyes of an older boy standing in front of him. Eyes filled with so much love and honesty slowly broke through his walls and with a heart breaking sob he fell into the protective body of the boy in front of him.

"How about we become brothers? You and I?" the older boy asked softly as he wrapped his larger protective arms around the smaller boy, "I'm afraid that I'm the only one here who can speak both English and Japanese...I'd be happy to teach you Japanese and anything else you want..."

"W-We stay together?" the younger boy asked with sharp sobs as tears ran down his face, "You want me? You want freak to be your brother? B-But why? W-We just meet..I...I don't understand."

With a deep sigh a hand slowly rose and whipped away a trail of tears, "When I saw you being dumped off here by your relatives. and watching them leave...I remembered the day...I remembered the day that I too was dumped off here...and when I heard you call out in English and...I don't understand it...I couldn't help but to follow my heart and come out here."

"Out here?" the younger child asked with a hiccup as bright emerald eyes shone with confusion.

Chuckling the elder boy nodded his head and pointed to his right where a large boarding school like building stood. Bright tear filled eyes followed the finger only for them to widen as they took in the bright white stone, the large welcoming windows covered with art done by various children at the orphanage. Standing in the main doorway of the building was a group of curious children gathered trying to look around their adult caretakers. Turning his attention to look around them he realised that they stood in the middle of a large metal gate with a young kind looking woman standing only a few feet away with her eyes shining with worry for the two boys.

"This is Mrs Aya," the elder boy said softly as he noticed where the scared emerald eyes had wandered to, "She's really nice and she looks after us along with the other adults but I think Miss. Aya is the nicest."

'Mrs. Aya' was a young woman in her late twenty's with a slim build but a small bump on her stomach, her long black hair framed her sun kissed face showing off bright amethyst eyes shining with love and kindness, her full red lips where turned upwards into a soft motherly smile, she wore a simple light purple t-shirt that rested comfortably over her bump and a pair of comfortable large jeans and a pair of simple pink flip flops on her feet easing the pressure on her swollen ankles .

"It is nice to meet you child, my name is Mrs. Aya and I'll be looking after you and your...new big brother until we can find you both new parents," Mrs. Aya said softly with a kind motherly smile as she placed a protective hand on her bump, "Do you mind telling Seto and I your name?"

"You can speak English?" the elder boy blurtted out in shock as he looked up at Mrs. Aya with wide eyes, "But...But I thought.."

"Yes I can speak English, and yes I understood everything you said and written in English so don't think you can get away with things so much anymore," Mrs. Aya said with a playful yet stern twinkle in her eyes, "And before you ask I have a relatives in America who works for a boss of a big company, we wanted to talk to each other so I learnt English and she learnt Japanese."

"Y...Your called Seto?" a soft scared voice asked causing time to freeze once again, "Big Brother's name is Seto?"

A soft loving smile appeared on the face of the older boy as Mrs. Aya watched on in amazement as the once cold boy seemed to light up with emotion for the small foreign boy in front of them If this was the effect the two boys had on each other then Mrs. Aya promised herself that neither of the boys would ever find themselves separated, no matter what.

"Yeah but you can call me big brother or Onii-chan or any nickname that you want to call me," the elder boy, Seto said kindly as he slowly reached forwards and ruffled the younger boy's messy black locks of hair, "I won't let anyone else but you call me these names through!"

The younger child broke out into a happy burst of giggles as a bubble of warmth built up inside of him as he borrowed himself deeper into the protective hold and a small smile appeared on his face. He had a big brother, he had someone who loved him, he had someone who wanted him!

"M-My name..my uncle and aunt called me freak or boy or worthless," the younger boy said softly with a happy smile ignoring the looks of shock and anger in Seto's and Mrs. Aya's eyes as he chose to bask in the love of his newly found big brother, "But...But I remember...a nice woman...I think she was my mummy...she called me Harry...and I...I think I remember Daddy being linked with the name 'Pot' or 'Potty'..."

"Harry...your name is Harry," Seto said softly as he gazed at his new little brother with a frown on his face, "I...I think you should have a new name!"

"A new name?" Mrs. Aya asked dryly as she looked up to the sky only for a small smile to come to her face, the rain was stopping and with it brought a new beginning, "I guess that...is suitable...but what should we name Harry? How about the name S-"

"I want big brother to name me!" Harry cried out as his small hands fisted themselves into Seto's plain white top.

Mrs. Aya let out a small giggle as she watched the proud grin that suddenly appeared on Seto's once emotionless face As the last few drops of rain came falling down from the once dark sky shone with bright light from around once dark clouds, the once hidden sun began to slowly come out of hiding showing the beginning of not just a new day or a turn in the weather but the beginning of a new hope for the two boys standing in front of her.

"Before Mummy and Daddy died...I was meant to be getting a little brother but I was told by the doctors that my little brother died with my mummy and daddy," Seto said with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Mummy, Daddy and I all agreed on a name if I was ever going to have a little brother..."

Wonder and excitement shone in Harry's eyes as he waited for his new big brother to say his new name, as his heart began to grow with hope a small spark appeared in his heart and mind, maybe it was a good thing that his so called relatives had abandoned him, after all he had found his big brother. Mrs. Aya watched on in wonder and happiness at the two small boys in front of her began to develop an unbreakable bond that would last several years if not for the rest of their life. Her mind drifted off towards her relative in America, she knew that neither boy would survive without the other and there would not be a lot of people willing to take on two little boys...but maybe her relative and her boss was one of those people who might be willing to adopt both boys.

"...Mokuba..." Seto said softly as he gazed into his new little brother's eyes, "The name of my little brother is Mokuba."

**Until the next prompt!**


	71. Who

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. And the same goes for any crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****who's that daddy? (child hiding behind daddy's legs) Guess who's coming to dinner? (bracing to meet the future in-laws) Who's there? (hearing a strange noise in a haunted house) Who are you? (and can I have your phone number?)**

**Karoshi - **_**Death by Overworking**_

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the large pile of paperwork in front of him, no matter how many times he managed to reach the last page he always found it to suddenly become a large tower of paperwork almost touching the ceiling within a second without him somehow noticing. Letting out a sigh Harry raised his hand and stressed ran it through his short messy black hair trying to get rid of the large headache that had formed as soon as he had woke up that morning and it still had not gone, nothing he tried to do got rid of it.

"Whoever said that things will be nice and peaceful in eight years time after I had defeated Voldemort must of never of heard of the attack of paperwork," Harry muttered to himself with a scowl on his face when he suddenly noticed that he now had _two_ piles of paperwork on his desk waiting for him to complete.

Letting out a low groan Harry finally allowed his quill to fall out of his hand and onto the desk with a soft thud as he tiredly turned and looked at the analogue clock that rested on the wall, it was 2am in the morning on the 31st July. Realising just what this meant for him Harry let out another loud groan and turned to bury his head deep within his now folded arms.

'It seems that I am going to be spending my 25th Birthday alone in my office working again' Harry thought with a depressed sigh as the fact that he had only an hours sleep in the past four days was finally catching up to him 'At least I won't have to suffer through that horrible silence at home...'

Images of his friends leaving him alone and lost as they got on with their lives flashed before Harry's eyes, Hermione and Ron getting married, Luna and Neville going off to hunt for some strange type of plant on the other side of the world, Colin and his brother creating their own photography business together, the Weasley twins working on making their joke shop into a chain with each new shop becoming more and more successful than the last, and Remus finally settling down with his lover Tonks and getting ready to start a family on their own and Ginny happily engaged to her future husband, Dean.

'I'm so lonely' Harry thought tiredly as he lifted his heavy head up and propped his chin on his arms, not wincing as his sharp bony chin rested on his thin bony arms 'At least the never ending paperwork I have to do as part of my job as the second in charge of the head of all departments should keep me too busy for me to notice the pain.'

Without realising it Harry's eyes slowly grew heavier and heavier until he found himself floating away from the exhaustion and pain that littered his overworked body and into a peaceful relaxing sleep never noticing the shadowy figure standing in the shadows of the room with a worried frown on his face.

"I cannot allow this to continue," the shadowy figure muttered to themselves in a smooth Italian accent, "If this is the person...the one that the ninth thinks will be able to help Dino and Tsuna..."

Taking a deep breath a pale slim hand reached out from the shadows and reached upwards only for a few seconds later a small green lizard to suddenly come crawling out of the darkness with large yellow eyes and come to a stop on hand. Once the small green lizard was safely on his hand. As if by magic the strange green lizard suddenly changed shape into a green and blue gun and the gun was aimed at the sleeping figure at the desk.

"Time for my new bullet," the man said softly as he pulled the trigger with a hidden smirk.

As the bullet left the gun a bright soft red light sprayed out around the bullet with bright blue sparkles, as it headed on its path towards the sleeping Harry Potter. Just as the strange bullet was about to hit the raven haired man a large thick cloud of red smoke covered the office preventing the shadowy figure from seeing anything through instead of frowning in confusion the shadowy figure gave a dark knowing smirk.

"Good, it works," the shadowy figure with in a pleased tone as the red smoke slowly disappeared, "Now onto stage two of the plan."

**Until the next prompt!**

**If anyone is interested I am looking for someone to co-write or help me in so way with turning this chapter/ones shot into a multi-chaptered fic along with another HP/HitmanReborn plunny of mine. If your interested just let me know in a PM or review.**


	72. What

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. And the same goes for any crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****What?! Could you repeat that? I can't hear you over the laughing. You're What?! The raised eyebrow with no words spoken at all. Answer the question WHAT!?**

**Pairing: Bakura/Ryou**

**What?! Tell Me!**

Anger bubbled up inside of him as Bakura tried his best to keep calm and pay no attention to the snotty brat in front of him. Doing his best to ignore the small baby killer whale demanding just what he was doing.

As the blond haired brat began his demands for food and treats while saying that his parents would of gotten him them Bakura pulled out of his pocket his duel monster's deck and began flicking though it while thinking up new ways to use his cards. Lost in his inner thought of just how he could crush the idiotic Pharaoh and the friendship squad a large, grimy, fat finger came down into his vision and landed on top of his deck.

"Remove your finger now," Bakura growled out darkly as his eyes flashed in warning.

"What?" Dudley asked dumbly as he totally ignored Bakura's warning, "Your stupid, just like my freakish cousin whose spending Christmas at his stupid boarding school again."

Growling darkly Bakura opened his mouth to let out a dark snapping reply only for him to be cut off by another painfully stupid comment from Dudley.

"What are these stupid bits of cardboard?" Dudley asked not caring about being careful to not damage his cousin's cards, "What are they? Tell me!"

Growling darkly Bakura's eyes flashed in anger, oh how he wished he could send the little brat to the shadow realm but he had promised Ryou not to...plus the added threat of no sex for the next six years helped.

"What are these stupid looking things!" Dudley demanded as he prepared to call for his parents, "Tell me now or else!"

"They are Duel Monster cards," Bakura snapped out angrily as he harshly pulled his cards out from under Dudley's pudgy finger and placed them back into his holder, "But I know something that you do not seem to know..."

"What is it?" Dudley asked as he stomped his foot, "Do you know where the _proper_ food is kept in this stupid place? Tell me! What is it?!"

Leaning forwards slightly with an evil grin on his face Bakura whispered into Dudley's ear, "I know what a spoilt brat you are."

As the crocodile tears began to fall out of Dudley's eyes and he began to shout for his parents while pointing accusingly at Bakura which was soon followed by the sound of footsteps Bakura began to wonder how he could convince Ryou to let him send the brat to the shadow family.

Though as soon as Vernon and Petunia Dursley with Ryou came bursting though the door into the living room Bakura found himself thinking that it would not take too long or too much effort if the look on Ryou's face that he was shooting towards the two elder Dursley's was anything to go by.

**Until the next prompt!**


	73. Yellow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. And the same goes for any crossovers that appear in this fic.**

**Prompt: ****Use Caution, Hufflepuff, Bumblebee (car or insect), daisy, daffadill, Coward, Yellow Rose (meaning Friendship or good-bye) Tell us about YELLOW!**

**Protecting My Son**

Tears rolled down his face as sad emerald eyes stared blindly ahead ignoring the whole world around him. Pain ran though his body like waves washing up against the golden beach shore. His small hands turned deathly white as he clinged on tightly to himself as he tried his best to offer himself some form of comfort no matter how small it was. Unknowing of the worried and caring blue eyes he began to rock himself on the spot, trying to copy the comforting motions of his mother rocking him as a babe in her rocking chair, while allowing his mind to wander into himself in an attempt to escape the pain and torture that was all around him.

"I want that one."

"That one? Are you sure? All the brat does is sit there and cry and when we-"

"I am sure, I want _him_. He is the one."

"...Very well but I do remember that I did try to tell you."

Lost in his own world inside of his mind he never heard the sound of the old heavy iron bars moving or the footsteps until it was too late and he found his world going dark.

'Please...please no more pain' he whimpered softly to himself in his mind unaware of the protective blue eyes that rested on him that were about to fulfil his wish.

-**Six Years Later**-

Happiness shone brightly in Kenta's emerald green eyes as he looked out into the wide open areas of his home village around him. Shoulder length silky black hair framed his face perfectly giving special attention to his jewel like eyes and small kissable red lips. Shouts of various different greetings came to Kenta's ears as he began to walk though the village with his father at his side.

"Are you ready for your graduation exam?" Naruto asked with his normal large grin on his face as he reached down and ruffled his baby boy's hair playfully, "You do remember that if you fail it is not the end and-"

"I know dad, I know. You have told me thousands of times already," Kenta said cutting his father off with a small pout which made Naruto almost want to go 'awww', "But I will be safe and I will pass...you have already made sure of that! Remember the small fact that you had ANUB's check my friend's backgrounds?"

Naruto simply gave a small kind smile as he gazed down sadly at his son, how could he not be protective thanks to how he meet his adoptive son during that horrible mission six years ago? He found himself thanking everyone he could think of that his son had forgotten about the first few years of his life, Naruto did not think that he could cope with knowing that the light of his life was in pain.

As the warm summer sun beamed down on the pair the view of the academy came into view causing a smile full of memories to appear on Naruto's face. Inside his heart beated hard and fast, the next time he would see his baby boy he would be classed as an adult, a Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

'At least as Hokage I can take a few extra measures to make sure that Kenta is kept safe until I think he is able to protect himself' Naruto thought as a wave of comfort washed though him 'Though the question is how to stop my smart baby boy from finding out...'

Unaware of his father's inner thoughts Kenta found his stomach doing flip flops more and more the closer they got to the Academy. Gulping nervously Kenta carefully took an almost unnoticeable step towards his father as he tried his best to calm his pre-exam nervous. All too soon yet not soon enough Kenta found himself standing outside the familiar gates with his father's protective hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Naruto asked with a comforting smile only for it to be returned with a nervous one of his son's.

"Yeah...I studied hard and practiced lots and did exactly what you and my teachers told me to do," Kenta answered as he reluctantly turned his attention away his dad and towards the Academy where his friends who were just as nervous as him stood outside waiting, "I...will you come and pick me up afterwards?"

"Of course I will, I promised didn't I? Besides we have had this day planned since your very first day at the Academy," Naruto replied with a kind smile as he moved his hand off of Kenta's shoulder and gave him a small guiding push, "Go on son, there's nothing to be scared of. Every Ninja has gone though this test at one point or another."

Gulping nervously Kenta nodded his head and with one last quick look at his dad he quickly made his way over to his friends leaving his father watching him with a fond smile on his face.

"Cat," Naruto said quietly gaining the attention of his silent hidden followers, "I want you to make sure that nothing happens during Kenta's graduation exam like it did in mine. Alert me if anything happens."

A soft 'yes Hokage-Sama' came to Naruto's ears that was as soft as the rustling leaves in the wind.

"Dog, Boar, Hawk," Naruto said as he sent his son a happy wave as the Sensei led them into the classroom, "Are they really here? Are the rumours I have heard true?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama, they are," Boar answered while staying in his hiding place, "Those _animals_ that sold your son to _those people_ have finally arrived in the village after falling for your bait."

"There are talk of Anko wanting to use the kid as a big yellow beach ball that she can pop with her Seaborn Needles," Hawk commented almost lazily causing Naruto to groan.

"What is it about Anko and her weird need to turn destroy or kill everything that even has a hint of yellow in it?" Naruto asked with a pout causing Cat, Boar and Hawk to snicker silently, "You would of thought she would of been able to control her hatred of yellow. Every I see her I have to use a Hange to turn my hair _black_."

"At least her hatred of the colour yellow is coming in handy," Dog commented catching Naruto's attention.

"Should I be worried?" Naruto asked as he turned and started to walk towards where the T&I department was, hidden away from any civilians.

"Depends if you want the T&I building to be painted in blood red paint," Dog replied dryly causing Naruto to curse.

Ignoring his ANUB Naruto quickly jumped up onto the buildings roofs and began to make a mad run towards the T&I department. He wanted the Dursley family alive, he would be the one in charge of giving out their punishment for daring to harm his baby boy.

In a quiet room back at the Academy Kenta nervously preformed the needed skills and answered a few questions before heading to do the second half of his written exam unaware of what his father was doing to protect him.

**Until The Next Prompt!**

**I'm not sure if anyone is interested but I have a few plot bunnies up for adoption, the fandoms are Naruto, Harry Potter and Gundam Wing/Ac. If your interested please let me know.**


	74. Where

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Criminal Minds and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt: Where were you? Where are you going? Where is the secret MacGuffin? Where is it, Potter? He's where? Where are we? (is that a haunted house?) (maybe you should consult the GPS...) Where is daddy's wand, Sweetie? (and why is there a giant blue poka-dotted horse in your room?)**

**Protective Cousins**

Fear flooded his body as Spencer hugged the small injured body close to his chest, anger inside of him built up as he felt every single rib on the child he was carrying. Ignoring the shouts and yells from not only the abusive family but also the reporters who had caught on quick to a news story Spencer headed straight towards the ambulance while never taking his eyes off of the silent flashing blue lights.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise," Spencer whispered softly into his cousin's ear as he held on with a death grip, "I promise I will never ever let anyone hurt you like this ever again."

At the sound of a small whimper and the feeling of tiny hands moving to cling tightly to his shirt Spencer suddenly felt a wave of unconditional parental love and the need to protect with his life towards the tiny child in his arms.

'Statistics say that four children die every day because of child abuse but I will not let you be one of those four children today or one of the four children any other day' Spencer promised passionately as he ducked and weaved through the crowds of people that tried to crowd around him for information ''And I will not let you become an unsub because of your abusive relatives.'

By the time Spencer had managed to make it half way through the crowd of reporters and noisy neighbours his eyes were watering and flashes of bright light decreased his view. Anger filled him as he spotted the ambulance just feet away with the paramedics ready to help him save his cousin's life but his path was blocked by those who only wished for a good story for tomorrow's news or to have fuel for their rumours and gossip. At the low pain filled groan that came from his precious cargo Spencer looked down only to find pleading pain filled emerald green eyes looking up at him.

At that moment something snapped inside of him, pulling himself up to his full height, squaring his shoulders he sent everyone a dark glare. An uncharastic smirk came to his face as silence suddenly washed over the area around him as the flashes of the camera's stopped and everyone took a large step backwards as one in fear.

Ignoring the shouts of praise from his team mates Spence quickly made his way towards the waiting ambulance and paramedics without a single problem. Quickly jogging forwards Spencer found himself being met half way by the waiting paramedics. In a blink of an eye they had his precious cousin loaded up into the back of the ambulance as they began to stabilise him.

Getting into the back of the ambulance Spencer paused for a second and turned to look back at his team mates who were more like a family to him only to find them looking at him with encouraging looks. With a thankful smile on his face Spencer turned and finished climbing into the back of the ambulance.

'Well it looks like you have gained my whole team and I as family members' Spencer thought fondly as he sat down in the seat pointed out to him by one of the paramedics 'Just you wait, you will be so spoilt with love, acceptance and more you will never want or need for more.'

As the ambulance began pulling out of the street Spencer reached forwards and softly stroked his dear cousins' face. A look of pure unconditional love appeared on his face as he suddenly understood how his team mates with their own children felt suddenly.

'Everything will be alright Harry I promise' Spencer promised as he kept a close eye on the frantically working paramedics 'If not then I will make it alright for you. You are no longer alone.'

With those heart filled thoughts Spencer kept a close eye on his cousin as they sped towards the hospital never knowing just how important his cousin was to a certain magical world.

**The End!**

**So I just found this TV show called Criminal Minds, saw five eps of it, read a load of fanfiction and well...I find myself a fan and starting to write fanfics for it lol. I hope my first go at writing for it wasn't too bad.**


	75. When

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tenchi Muyo, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Tenchi Muyo and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Prompt:** **When were you going to tell me? When are you leaving? and when will you get back? When are we going? When will we get there? (or are we there yet?)**

**White Dragon**

Confusion and pain ran through his mind as Harry stared blankly ahead of him looking at himself in the mirror, when he had returned back from the final battle looking like _this_ he had not expected it one tiny bit. Instead of his normal messy black hair he now had shoulder length slightly mess black_ and_ red hair, his face seemed to be more softer and feminine which made his emerald eyes stand out even more through they did not need any help as he no longer needed to wear glasses. His body had followed his face it seemed, he had gained a slightly curvier body through not one where he could be mistaken easily for a female, only if he tried. His clothes hung off of his body covered in blood and dirt through his top had been destroyed when a pain of large white and gold scaly dragon wings while a large hole had been made in his jeans by his new white and gold scaly dragon tail that had come through. Inside of his shoes he could feel the sharper than normal toenails catching against his holy socks, he had a feeling that his fingernails where just as sharp as his toenails. As he tried to piece together the pieces of the puzzle Harry let out a deep sigh of breath only to wince in pain when his tongue caught on two sharp fangs that was meant for ripping into meat.

"I guess I have found the power that the dark lord knows not," Harry said to himself as he let out a heavy sigh, "But what should I do next?"

"You should get out of Hogwarts and hide, you need to find a safe place where you can live happily without any problems."

At the soft but worried voice Harry turned around quickly, his hand flying to his wand while his free hand which went unnoticed began to crackle and burn with energy. His whole body tensed ready to attack if need be, his wings drew themselves into a battle ready potions while his tail lifted itself up off of the ground to prevent Harry from falling over it in battle. Tensed and ready for action Harry watched carefully with oddly powerful eye sight as the owner of the voice walked into the private Hospital Wing only to revival a rather pale looking Madam Promfrey.

"Madam Promfrey?" Harry asked in shock as he relaxed himself while putting away his wand never noticing the energy that had been forming in his free hand disappearing.

"I have come to check on your injuries," Madam Promfrey replied as she looked over Harry's new dragon wings and tail, "It seems I did the right thing with coming in to check on you myself and not sending in one of the assistants."

"What are you talking about Madam Promfrey?" Harry asked in confusion, "And what do you mean I need to go and hide for?"

"Mr. Potter I have known several Potters in my time and I know a little unknown fact about the Potter family because of the difference in their medical needs compared to everyone else," Madam Promfrey said as she shot Harry a strong look, "As you have gathered from your new tail and wings the Potter's are not fully humans. They come from a long line of dragons, what type no one knows but what is known is that the last Potter who managed to transform into his dragon form was killed by the Ministry for being too dangerous before being taken apart and sold. It seems that the Potter family has a very rare creature inheritance that costs them their lives at the hand of others."

"But I have nowhere to go to," Harry began with a sigh only for Madam Promfrey to cut him off.

"You can stay with my cousin, Nobuyuki Masaki, and his family in Japan," Madam Promfrey said easily as a thoughtful expression came to her face, "I promise you Mr. Potter that my cousin would not mind you living with them. In fact you would be welcomed and it would help to even things out as there are a lot of girls staying with them."

As Madam Promfrey's words sunk in Harry found himself looking at Madam Promfrey with an expression of understanding, pain and expectance on his face.

"When should I leave?"

**Until The Next Prompt!**


End file.
